Dreary Decisions
by tmntyyh
Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Full summary and warnings are inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

Note: This is my first attempt at something that is serious, but not twisted. Be nice? Or not, I'll just delete it in that case. The next one should be longer.

* * *

Crimson eyes looked around the barren bar before settling on Marlene. Walking over to the small girl, metal boots clattering against the clean floor, he peered down at the child. "You told me to be here by five..." he said, voice dark and deep even though the brown-eyed girl smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah! Don't worry, Mr. Vincent, Daddy is here! So is Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa..."

"...What about the others?"

"They'll be here soon," Marlene said with a wide smile, patting the seat next to her in the booth. Following her silent command, the gunner sat down beside the girl, listening to her talk about Denzel, Cloud Tifa, and Barret as the hours ticked by. Once the other members of Avalanche began to filter into the empty bar, Marlene scampered off, leaving Yuffie to take her place.

Listening to the young ninja ramble about materia for a few hours, the ex-Turk looked around the room, unable to focus on her words as something nagged at his mind, taking note of Cait and Reeve talking to Cloud, Tifa and Barret talking with Marlene happily seated on his lap, and Denzel lounging with Nanaki, the gunner paused. Scanning the room again, the frowned, cutting into the Wutaian girl's lengthy diatribe about her father's ruling of Wutai while communicating openly with ShinRa, Inc.

"Where is Highwind?" Vincent cut in.

Shrugging, the ninja replied, "Who knows? Old Man probably got drunk and forgot that the party was today. Eh, Tifa will call him later to complain." Nodding slightly, the gunslinger took a sip of the water that Tifa had left for him, continuing to listen to the ninja as the night slowly dragged on, the party seeming to hold tightly to the hands of the clock and slow it from ticking away the hours. Every time the gunner attempted to sneak out of the party, Marlene, Yuffie, and Tifa brought him back. The one time he blatantly strided to leave through the front door, Reeve called him over for a lengthy discussion on the ongoing endeavors of the W.R.O. and how well the populace and destroyed cities were rebuilding their homes.

Eventually, to the gunner's lackluster delight, the festivities died down and the members of their group settled down in their rooms upstairs. Following Marlene to his spare room, the gunner sat down on the bed, nodding to the young girl in appreciation before he sat down on the bed in the dark. Marlene closed the door behind here, leaving the brunette to the taciturn night as lied back. Listening carefully through the silence, he could make out the muffled sound of Tifa as she spoke on the phone, voice muffled as she threatened someone that if he was drunk, she was going to beat him severely.

Assuming that she was speaking to the missing pilot, the ex-Turk pulled out his own phone going through his messages. Ignoring the nameless numbers, he went directly to his voice-mail, one of the few things he managed to figure out on his own. Skipping past Yuffie's messages, the brunette paused at the sound of Cid's voice.

"Hey, Val! Yer comin' to the party tonight, right? If ya need a ride, let me know; Shera's drivin' me up a fuckin' wall with all her double-checkin' my fuel ta make sure I got enough ta get there an' back. If ya ain't there, I'm comin' down to yer fuckin' hole-in-the-wall apartment an' I'm kickin' yer sorry, broodin' ass out of there fer a good time! Got it? Heh, see ya in a few hours, Val!"

Frowning, the ex-Turk replayed the message. There was no hint that the pilot was drinking in his voice; exasperated, yes, but not even the slightest bit tipsy. Listening to his options, the brunette pressed a button, listening to the brief ring as it dialed the aviator before going directly to voice-mail.

"Busy now, leave me a fuckin' message an' I'll get back ta ya. An' stop takin' my fuckin' materia, Brat!"

Staying silent at the beep, the gunner hung up before trying again. Still getting no reply, he could not help the nagging feeling that grew in his mind. Throughout the incident with Deepground, the gunner had not spent as much time with the pilot as he did during the Meteor debacle. Granted, it had been within a shorter period of time, the brunette could not help but feeling as though he had been avoiding the blonde. Was Cid avoiding him in return now? As much as he wanted to believe that the message he received earlier proved otherwise, a knot grew in his stomach. Was he upset for seemingly avoiding the gruff blonde? Did Cid give up and finally decide to end their 'friendship?' Was he forgoing all of his offers to drink together?

Giving the number one more try, the brunette sat up, growling softly at when he was sent to voice-mail again. Hanging up, the brunette made sure he had everything that he had brought with him before exiting through the window. Swiftly scaling the building, the ex-Turk hurried across the rooftops, making his way out of the lifeless slums, he walked over to Healin, practically scaring Reno into swallowing his cigarette.

"What's up, Valentine?" Reno asked as he puffed on his cigarette, hacking on the smoke. "Trying to scare me into eating my cigarette?"

Sounding un-amused, the brunette calmly states, "I need a ride to Rocket Town." Confronting the blonde seemed far better then letting despair and nagging guilt fill his mind.

If Cid was not going to come to him, he was going to come to Cid...

Review if you want more.

Also, I'm looking for ideas and/or prompts for stories. Got any?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

Vincent silently followed the redhead over to the helicopter he was fixing, watching with crimson eyes as the Turk stubbed out his cigarette before jumping into the cockpit. Grinning, the redhead patted the seat next to him, "I won't bite, yo! Well, maybe a little. Take a seat and we'll get going."

Narrowing his eyes slightly, the ex-Turk got into the helicopter. "Bite me," he said with a slight growl in his throat, "and that will be the last thing you do with your teeth still in your mouth."

Waving his hand, Reno fastened his seatbelt before taking off, "Take it easy, Vince. It's a joke! Geeze! So...what's going on in Rocket Town? Thought you and your group of ragtag buddies took care of everyone?"

"We did. ...This is personal."

"Oh? Tell me, yo! I can keep a secret!" Grinning lazily at the silence, the redhead steered the helicopter towards Rocket Town. "...Fine! I'll just guess! ...Personal... Hmm, what's Rocket Town got that could interest you, yo? That giant cock of a rocket is gone...so is Highwind's pink plane. Fuck, that man couldn't get more gay if he painted giant dicks on his planes instead of nearly naked women! So, you been dating a girl in that hick town? Knock one up? I know ya ain't going there for Highwind; you lot had one of those parties again. So, what's her name? Bet it's somethin' gothic or vampire-ish."

Ignoring the redhead as he tried to get a tell from the gunner, Vincent continued to think to himself, wondering what could have possibly made the blonde skip one of Tifa's monthly get-togethers. Cid never missed one single party even though Vincent usually did. He knew when he had gone to the Seventh Heaven because the blonde somehow managed to always appear at his doorstep a few hours later, drunk and smoking a cigarette before screaming at the brunette to stop brooding. He usually dragged the gunner outside somewhere where they could sit alone and talk; the blonde doing more of the talking while the ex-Turk listened to him rant before his voice went softer, hazy blue eyes watching the night-sky as told, and re-told, the cloaked man about his dreams and goals in life.

This was the first time that Cid was not following the routine that he had created, leaving an uneasy pit in the gunner's dead chest. Every time he missed a party, he got an earful from the pilot. It was only fair to do the same to him, right? Part of Vincent wanted to believe that he could go to the small town and drag the aviator out for some time alone, all the while knowing that he would be unable to do such a thing. Apprehension fogged his senses as the sensation of cowardice racked his mind; leaving him just wanting to abort his plan to confront the blonde and return to his empty apartment, drinking a glass of wine older than himself and staring at his phone.

Before he could even tell Reno to turn around, the redhead landed outside of the small town. "Close enough, yo?" Nodding, the gunner got out of the helicopter. "I'll wait here in case you need a quick getaway. Or..." Grinning, the redhead pulled the keys out of the ignition before jumping out of the machine. "I can go with ya and see the chick you knocked up. ...It is a chick, right? Hojo didn't fuck you up enough to impregnate men, right?"

"I'm not here for a woman," Vincent said as he rolled his eyes. Pulling out Cerberus, and making sure all of the barrels were loaded, the ex-Turk set down the path to Cid's house.

"Shit, you knocked up a dude?"

"I have yet to have sex with anyone in this decade, Reno."

"Oh. ...Ohh... Dude, that's the fucking saddest thing I heard, yo! You need a nice chick with big ol' tits, a tiny ass, and a fetish for leather-wearing vampires."

"Reno..."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Chuckling, the redhead followed Vincent to the pilot's house. Frowning the gunner looked over as he saw Shera knocking on the door. "And you said you weren't here for a chick, you liar."

Spinning around, Shera fixed her large glasses before smiling meekly at Vincent and Reno. "Hello, Mister Valentine. Mister..."

"You can call me 'Reno'," the Turk said with a grin before muttering to the ex-Turk, "she ain't look like your type. Kind of mousy, don't ya think, yo?"

"Mister Reno," the woman said as she nodded. "Would either of you be able to get the Captain to open the door? I think I left my keys inside and he hasn't opened the door."

"Man, we came all this way for Highwind, yo? Did you ever think of calling him?" Looking over at Shera, he flashed her a grin, "Let me; Vince here would probably kick the fuckin' door in," Reno said before walking over to the door and examining the lock. "He ain't got a deadbolt, right?" Grinning when she shook her head, he began to pick the lock. Smirking victoriously when the handle clicked, he turned the knob before swinging the door open. "Piece of cake, yo!" Rolling his eyes, Vincent followed Shera into the quiet house, frowning at the stillness in the house. "Maybe he's in the fuckin' hangar, yo?"

"No, the light broke and the Captain's been working on fixing the wiring before putting in a new light. He would have came in once the sun went down. Could I offer you boys some tea?"

"...Got any liquor?" Reno asked with a grin.

Shaking his head, the gunner peered into the dark living room and Shera turned on the light in the kitchen, illuminating part of the hallway into the living room. "Reno..."

"Yeah? Oh fuck... Tell me that ain't blood, yo."

"Blood?" Shera squeaked before looking over towards the living room, face turning pale. Vincent walked over to the dark room before flipping the light switch on the wall. Illuminating the room, crimson eyes narrowed at the trail of blood, thin trails smeared across the walls in the shapes of fingers and hand prints as they followed the trail, spinning at the thump behind him, the gunner pointed Cerberus at the source of the noise, frowning at Shera's collapsed form before looking accusingly at the Turk.

"What? I thought you were going to catch her, yo! She landed on something soft, though," Reno said with a shrug.

"There's no carpet in here, Reno," the gunner said as his eyes returned to the blood.

"So?" the Turk replied as he followed one end of the trail, winding up in Cid's bedroom. "Woah! Highwind sure smokes up a storm in here!" Rolling his eyes, the gunner followed the other end of the blood, leading out to the grass as the pathway of blood slowly faded out. Looking in the direction that the blood was leading the gunner tightened his grip on Cerberus as he glared at the mountains in the distance. "Fuck, the Nibel Mountains, yo? Call fuckin' Chocobo-Head, I ain't climbing rocks behind yer ass. ...And give me his number!"

"Stay here if you want," Vincent said, keeping Cerberus out of his holster as he wandered towards the treacherous peaks of jagged rocks.

Swearing the redhead checked his E.M.R. before following Vincent, "If I let you wander off and you end up killing yourself, Chocobo-Head's gonna have my head on his wall. ...Lead the fuckin' way, yo."

Grumbling to himself the entire time, Reno followed the silent man who appeared to have little to no trouble when walking along the crumbling path on the mountains. The redhead, on the other hand, was fairing far worse along the path. Thanking all of the gods he could think of, the Turk grinned happily once they were out of the creepy mountains and into the creepier town.

"I think this town should be burned down, yo," Reno muttered as he followed the narrow path to the decrepit manor.

"It already has been," Vincent muttered as he walked inside the dusty hallways, wooden floorboards creaking underneath their feet.

"Shit." Following the ex-Turk, Reno gripped his E.M.R. tighter, "What makes you think that he's even here, yo?" Sneering at the brunette's shrug, he hissed, "That ain't an answer!"

"Shut up," Vincent muttered as he slowly made his way up the foyer's screeching stairs, immediately turning right and heading down the crumbling hallway before turning left and heading into the dusty room, ducking into the opening in the collapsing stone wall. Glaring at the tall man, the Turk followed him through the wall and down the slanting, twisting staircase that circled along the empty shaft. Grumbling to himself about ungrateful bastard, the Turk blinked at the bright lights that shone brightly on the stone walls and floor, revealing a lack of dust and dirt that Vincent knew were supposed to be there. "He's here..." the gunner said as he walked down the hallway, metallic boots clacking loudly against the cold stones.

Peering into the coffin room that he spent thirty years in, the ex-Turk snarled darkly; two coffins were missing. The floor was swept and spider webs were cleaned. His own coffin, which should have been covered in a film of dust from the years without being used, was suspiciously clean from all dust, the upholstery appeared brighter than he remembered it being when Cloud had let him out of his coffin three years ago.

"Err...did the coffins upset you, yo?" Reno asked, grinning when the gunslinger's dark glare was turned on him. "What? Ain't like I can read yer mind, yo! ...Could have sworn Tseng said this shitty place was falling apart the last time he was here. Don't give me that look, he did! ...All right, he didn't swear, but you get the point!"

"It was. Someone's been here," Vincent muttered, voice practically a growl as he turned around and left the room, looking down the lit hallway to the closed door. A chill ran up his spine as he recalled the labs that lied on the other side. Memories of Lucrecia trying to save him, just to turn him over to Hojo for a chance to see her son plagued his mind as he suddenly swung out, making Reno duck as his metallic fist bore a hole into the wall where his head previously was.

"Holy fuck..." Reno breathed as he moved to stand out of the ex-Turk's reach. "Uhh...calm down? I don't want to have to shock you, yo."

Sneering behind the cowl of his cloak, Vincent's crimson eyes bore into Reno's sole, chilling the Turk to the core. Opening his mouth to speak, the gunner froze as he heard a machine start up in the background. "Don't say a word," he hissed darkly as he pulled back the safety on Cerberus, slowly walking closer to the door down the hallway. Freezing as a voice rang out in his mind, chills ran up the ex-Turk's spine.

"I'm so sorry..."

"...Lucrecia?" the gunner stopped in his tracks, looking around.

"What's going on, yo?" Reno asked, perplexed as to why Vincent suddenly stopped.

"Something's wrong."

"You're getting that just now?"

"Lucrecia... Something's wrong with her." Turning around the brunette began to walk back towards the spiral staircase.

"Wait! You're fucking leaving? What about-"

"Shut up!" Vincent snarled, pointing the barrels of Cerberus at the Turk. "You don't understand!"

Review if you want more. I think I'm beginning to like writing drama. Who knew?

Thanks for reviewing:

**b**: Thanks! I'm surprised that someone new reviewed.

**mizperceived**: Why, thank you! Err, stay tuned to find out? Never saw it, but I'll take your word for it.

**Yatsuki**: Thanks. Here you go!

**ABNORMAL2110**: Is anything I write ever good?

**reloudypie**: Hmm, I might just give that a shot. Well, your friends don't review so...they don't matter in my world?

**whitetiger9953**: Here you go.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

Holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender, the redhead swallowed dryly, "You ain't going to shoot me, right? C'mon, yo. Tell me, then!"

"No," Vincent snarled before releasing the safety and holstering Cerberus, turning around and walking down the hallway. Narrowing his eyes, the Turk charged his E.M.R. before running at the ex-Turk. Not seeing the gunner move until it was too late, the redhead's aquamarine eyes widened when he was suddenly grabbed by the front of his shirt and spun around before being tossed down the hallway. Back slamming against the closed door, Reno grunted as the air was knocked out of him, door creaking ominously before the lanky man rose to his feet.

"Yer a fuckin' coward, yo!" the Turk hissed as he glared at Vincent, hand gripping the handle of the door for balance as he slowly turned the handle. "Some fuckin' hero of the planet you turned out to be; finding your friend's house covered and blood but when you could possibly find him, you turn tail and run like a bitch!"

Pausing at the statement, Vincent frowned behind the tall cowl of his cloak. Surely he was not that heartless. After all, he did not even know if Cid truly was in the laboratory on the other side of the door or if coming here was in vain. He did know that something was wrong with Lucrecia, though.

No matter how he thought about, it the brunette could not find a way to justify leaving in case the pilot actually was on the other side of the door. Appearing heartless to the Turk was not something that bothered him, it was the thought that he could possibly be leaving the pilot behind to go check on a woman who has spent over three decades entombed in mako crystals in a cavern. What would the vibrant blonde say if he could see him now? Would he be upset at how easily he could turn his back on his comrade and possibly one of his very few, tried-and-true friends? Would he be shunned from captain by the blonde's choice, or everyone else's once they find out that he nearly chose a reasonably dead woman over a chance to make sure that the one man who opened up to him during his disconcerting exit from his locked coffin.

"Open the door," Vincent practically growled, making Reno grin in triumph. Red eyes watched intently as the redhead turned the handle before swinging the door open.

"Don't get me wrong," the Turk said as they both looked around the immaculate laboratory, crimson eyes looking over the shelves of pristine books before peering down the hallway. "But I expected this place to be, yanno, covered in blood an' guts, yo."

Ignoring the Turk, Vincent slowly stepped through the doorway and began to walk into the hallway, pausing every time a voice rang through his head.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Please let me just hold him!"

"Vincent..."

Grunting softly, the gunner made his way into the lab, pausing at the metal slab tables. "Maybe we should go, yo?" Reno asked feeling uneasy in the room as regenerating chambers bubbled and computers clicked on to life around them. "Highwind obviously ain't here and this place is fuckin' creepin' me out. Let's go check on whatever the fuck I don't understand but has got yer leathers in a bunch."

"No..." Vincent muttered as he walked over to one of the examination tables, gloved fingers touching the metal and pulling up a few strands of short blonde hair. "He's here...somewhere..."

"Well, let's come back once it's daylight...and we have back-up, yo."

"Were you not just screaming about when I tried to leave?" the gunner hissed, looking over at the computer before frowning. "What do you know about "Subject 394HWD," Reno?"

"Don't fuckin' look at me like that! I don't know shit. ...Print it out an' I'll give it to the President. He might know what the fuck it's about," the Turk rapidly said, eyes shifting as he tightened his grip on his E.M.R.

"You know something," Vincent growled, turning to glare at the redhead. "What does ShinRa have to do with this manor, Highwind, and Lucrecia?"

"Hey now," the Turk said, backing up as the gunner snarled and stalked towards him. "I don't know nothin' about any Lucrecia! And from what I know, this manor still belongs to ShinRa, Inc., yo!"

"You've been fixing it? Why?"

"Shit, we ain't even been here in years! Promise, yo!"

Pointing the barrels of Cerberus at the Turk's head after quickly pulling it out of its holster, blood-red eyes stared down at the redhead, "If you lie to me, I will know, Turk. And you will come to regret it. Do you understand me?"

"Come on, yo! I ain't even gonna try to lie to you!" When the safety was pulled back, the redhead gulped. "Promise and understand! I fuckin' swear it!"

"What is Project 394HWD?"

"Fuck, why do you gotta ask the fuckin' hard questions? I ain't heard much about it, I fuckin' swear. It was some little side project that Hojo kept rambling 'bout back in the day; way before I even joined the Turks, ya understand! Ol' Tubs-of-Fun-Palmer used to say that he thought the doc was crazy for using humans as test subjects, but the doc apparently said that the animals that showed these kinds of traits are all, yanno, dead. So, he got himself a few humans some thirty-odd years ago. This was even before ya were fuckin' put in yer damn coffin, swear! That's all I know!"

"From before I was put in my coffin?" Vincent asked, thinking back. It had been three years since he was freed from thirty years of imprisonment. "...How many years before then?"

"Fuck, I don't know! Two, maybe three?"

"That would mean this project is thirty-five to thirty-six years old..."

"Somethin' like that," the Turk said with a shrug. "What does it even matter? The doc was known to drag things out as long as he saw fit. Yanno that!"

Sneering, the gunner put away Cerberus after releasing the safety. "Of course I know that. I know that better than anyone else." Typing at the computer, the brunette printed out a brief synopsis of the report. "You get a copy of this after I have read through it. Now, you are taking me to a remote location. Follow me inside and I will not hesitate to put a bullet through your head. We are going to sacred grounds."

"Sacred grounds? Ya ain't takin' about the Promised Land, are ya, yo? 'Cause I got to tell you right now, I don't believe in that fuckin' shit," Reno rambled, feeling more at ease to tease the serious ex-Turk when he was not staring down the barrels of a gun that looked like it took a lifetime of painstakingly detailed work to create.

As much as he tried to put his trust into the members of Avalanche, he found it the hardest to trust the untrusting ex-Turk. His red eyes looked like they were filled with the blood of demons and Hell as he stared deep into the Turk's soul, threatening to devour him whole and leave nothing left behind. He knew he should be able to trust the man who had saved the entire planet from demise only a few months ago, but with the violent outbursts he had bared witness to recently, he was finding it harder and harder to do.

He had no problem trusting the rest of the group; Reeve he worked with, Yuffie was fun to joke around, Nanaki seemed to be far more wise than he let on, Tifa cared about children, Barret about his daughter and the planet, Aeris was dead, Cloud seemed to finally be letting go of the past, and Cid did not care about much; just flying, drinking and smoking, as far as he could tell.

Vincent, however, he could not figure out. He hoped that his threats were idle, but part of him screamed that if he pushed the gunner too much, he would wind up like all of the ex-Turks past enemies; dead. Tseng had told him stories about Vincent; an impeccable shot, a realist, very serious when it came to assignments. The one time he let his guard down to relate to his charge was the last that they heard of him for thirty years.

"So...uhh, where's this hallowed ground, yo?" Reno asked, trying to be joyful as he grinned, skin crawling at the blank, level stare the gunner watched him with.

Review if you want more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**reloudypie**: Err...no? Here you go.

**Yatsuki**: Live; don't let it kill you! You're welcome!

**Caerbear**: Don't die on me, though! I need reviewers!

**whitetiger9953**: Thanks!

**mizperceived**: Aww, thank you!

**ABNORMAL2110**: Probably sore. Aww, I think you, and a few others, truly are. Ya'll review so fast I have to update this every day so far! I am a master (I wish) of cliffhangers. True, but I doubt Vincent would sit him down and explain everything he went through to Reno. So, lack of sex wins.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

NOTE: THERE IS NO PLOT IN THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

Ignoring the rambling Turk, Vincent turned around and began to walk out of the laboratory, thinking back about the first time he had met Cid. Even as the blonde man screamed at his mousy assistant, the brunette could not feel sorry for her. Ruby eyes watched the pilot intently as he ordered them all to sit down and drink their goddamn tea, ranting about the space program all the while. Watching her put up with the blonde's harsh demeanor and wild antics, he could tell how deeply she cared for the pilot, but could see why he was feeling stifled being with her day-in and day-out.

Cid needed excitement in his day; someone to argue with and someone who could stand up to him, someone to fight with and who could put him in his place. Shera was a meek woman; giving in to his abusing ways and acquiescing to all of his shouting demands. She was not the kind of woman that the blonde needed in his life. So, why exactly did the blonde marry her?

Blinking, the ex-Turk faltered slightly in his pace. Why was he focusing on Cid? Lucrecia was the one in true danger; he could feel it in every fiber of his being. He needed to stop thinking about the short pilot and focus on the woman who tried to save him from her own betrayal.

"You okay, Vince?" Reno asked, raising an eyebrow at the silent brunette.

"Fine," the gunner muttered as he lead the Turk up the spiral stairs, walking out of the crumbling entrance and heading to the main foyer, mind reverting back to his thoughts on Lucrecia.

No one understood his infatuation with the woman; well, no one but Cloud. The blonde swordsman was more like him than he liked to admit; both attached to a person that deeply hurt them, both trying to let go of their loves, yet unable to do anything but forgive them for their wrongdoings and all of the pain that they were put through. Both strived to forgive and forget, yet both were unable to.

Even while his mind rationed that there had to be a breathing, moving human being out there that he could love, his heart faltered where his brain stood strong. Emotionally, he was stuck on the woman who was the cause of all of his suffering. If he had just done his job, just kept from falling for the honeyed brunette... Maybe he could have swayed her if he was not so weak. She would not have had to encase herself in crystals.

While his brain and heart already forgave her for all she did; all of the experiments, all of the pain, handing him over to Hojo; his body yearned to be with her. To hold her once more, to hear her laughter, to make her smile.

"I'm so sorry..."

But that hope was dashed, as much as the gunner loathed to admit it. She was never his to love. Fingering Cerberus slowly, the gunner frowned. Why did he keep falling for people that he could not be with? People? No, there was just one person; one woman who took his heart and one woman who tore it to shreds. There was no one else that he loved. He could not possibly love another person. His body was dead and he could, and would, not love anyone else. She was gone from his life, and although he found himself promising not to return to her, there he was going. Back to the watery cavern filled with mako crystals. Back to her tomb.

He knew why she had chosen such a place; not because of his father, not because of the significance of the crystals and their connection to Chaos... She did it for him. Lucrecia, though she often denied it, had to have loved him. She could not have turned him into such and act against nature if she did not. He was not just another Turk to her. He had a name, a life, a heart. She knew that he loved her and the more he thought about it, the more he could see her love for him in her actions.

Cid always thought that he was foolish. "Spending time with a dead chick's a lot like grindin' yer dick against cactus, ain't it? Yer left unsatisfied an' rubbed raw while the cactus ain't exactly havin' the time of its life either," the blonde once asked him after Deepground. Vincent remembered with grim satisfaction punching the blonde in the face. He gave the pilot a black eye, making sure not to swing out with his left hand. Even though he had enjoyed hitting the pilot, he knew he would deeply regret it if he hit the mouthy pilot with his clawed hand. Not because of the commotion it would cause, not for the distrust his "friends" would show against him, not for injuring the blonde; no, he always thought that the pilot looked even more dashing when dirty and smeared with a bit of blood. No, he did not. Where had that thought even come from? No, he knew such a hit could have killed such a fragile man.

Cid was not fragile. He should not even be considered such, Vincent thought as he frowned darkly. Something was wrong with him. The mansion was affecting his thoughts. He needed fresh air, needed to see Lucrecia. What would he do if she was not safe? Even if he could no longer be with her, he could still be by her side. She meant more to him than the pilot. She had to. She made him who he was today. Everything that happened to him was because of her; the good and the bad. She was his everything and nothing could make him let go of her until he was ready.

He could still clearly remember the picnics that they shared, lounging under the shade of the trees as they spoke. She knew more about his father than he did; knew what happened surrounding his disappearance. It nearly killed him to find out that she was married. Married. It left such a bad taste in his mouth. Married much like Cid was. No, Cid was different. Cid never told him; still had not told him anything about his marriage to Shera. He was not even invited to the wedding. Were any of the Avalanche members invited? Was it a shotgun wedding? Did he even invite his own family? ...Would he ever find someone to marry himself?

None of that mattered, Vincent thought, effectively cutting off that train of thought. The only woman, nay, the only person he was ever considering marrying was locked in a coffin of her own making. He had to make sure that she was safe. It seemed almost foolish; worrying for a woman that could not die instead of a "close friend" who had a much higher possibility of dying. There was no reason to believe that he was not hurt. He was clearly bleeding and was dragged out of his home while his wife was locked outside, knocking and begging him to let her inside of the home they shared.

None of it made sense.

Why didn't Shera have any keys? They both lived in the same house, right? They had to; there was only one room. ...Where did Shera sleep before they were married? She did not seem like the kind of girl to sleep with a man, no matter how much she adored him, outside of wedlock. Where were her keys? Did she lose them? Where was she when Cid was taken, most likely, against his will out of the house? Why did she not enter the house by using the back door? Did she hear him scream? Did Cid even scream when he was cut open in his own house? Was he even cut? He could have been shot. He could even be dead.

None of it made any sense, Vincent thought as he walked out of the open door to the manor, snow falling from the dark sky as he frowned.

"So, where's this "sacred ground," yo?" Reno asked as he let his E.M.R. dangle from his wrist, pulling out a cigarette and smoking.

Crimson eyes narrowed at the sight. Reno smoked the exact same brand of cigarettes as Cid did. That did not matter. Lucrecia mattered. He needed to get to Lucrecia, needed to make sure she was safe.

"I'll give you directions later," the gunner muttered as he walked towards to jagged mountains. "Put that out." He did not need to smell the smoke from the death sticks. The pilot always smoked them. He was surprised the man lived as long as he did; always smoking and screaming. His blood pressure had to be through the roof. It probably lowered considerably when his body was cut open. No need to think of such thoughts. The pilot could take care of himself. Lucrecia was the one who needed help. She was defenseless; unable to move, unable to protect herself. She needed Vincent to be by her side at all times. Nothing was her fault. He had failed her. He should have protected her better. She needed to be protected from herself. Cid needed to be protected from himself; marrying a woman who could never keep him happy.

Cid was a grown man, he could protect himself just fine.

Lucrecia was a grown woman.

...None of it made any sense.

Review if you want more. ...This is a suck-y chapter, I know. I feel like it made no sense and was repetitive as hell. Oops? ...I felt like such a confused emo writing this...

Thanks for reviewing:

**Yatsuki**: You're welcome; I update as soon as I get five reviews on a chapter...if I remember the story. So, hope for five and there will be a new chapter on Monday.

**reloudypie**: Wow, never heard of a happy pie glaring... Maybe... I'm too transparent for mysteries; yes.

**ABNORMAL2110**: Aww, thanks! Wow, none of mine follow cannon. ...Ever. Your guess is correct! My dark-fic-loving sida ate my fluff-loving side... Trust me, I am much worse than you can even imagine.

**Raphaella**: Thanks! I swear I know you from somewhere, but I can't for the life of me remember from where...

**mizperceived**: Thanks.. Err...horribly. Aww, I love Cloud; he's such an emo-y whiner.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

Reno rambled as he walked with the taciturn gunner. Something was bothering the older man; he could tell by the way that his metallic, clawed fingers twitched every so often. Instead of being quiet, as many would in his position, the redhead spoke about anything that he could think of. Smirking when they made it back to Rocket Town, the redhead grinned victoriously, wiping the snow off of his shoulders and out of his hair before jumping into the cockpit of the helicopter. "Come on, yo! We ain't got all night ta wait, yanno!"

Rolling his eyes, the brunette walked over to the helicopter. Once seated and belted in, Vincent waited for the Turk to start the machine before lifting them into the air. Giving brief directions, the ex-Turk watched where the where going, directing Reno to land once he saw the circular pool of water. Ignoring the Turk's grumblings about having to land his baby partially in water, the brunette unfastened himself before climbing out of the contraption, hair whipping about from the wind caused by the chopper's blade. "Stay here," he commanded before turning away and walking towards the waterfall.

Slipping past the running water, the gunner entered the dark cavern, smiling slightly behind his cowl as he walked over to the figure in the center of the cave. Glowing mako crystals lined the walls as he walked over to the honeyed brunette woman encased in the center. Stepping slightly into the pool of water surrounding her, the gunner murmured gently, "Lucrecia..." Glad that she was safe, the man paused when he heard something shift farther into the cave. Pulling out Cerberus and clicking back the safety, the gunslinger slowly stalked towards the source of the noise. Frowning as he walked around the encased woman, the man's crimson eyes widened at the sight of blood smeared across the ground.

"I'm so sorry..."

Following the smeared blood, the gunner released the safety and holstered Cerberus, kneeling beside the wounded figure. Eyes narrowed at the sight of bloodied bandages wrapped around the body's torso and biceps. Examining the figure, Vincent's sharp eyes took in the sight of mussed, blonde hair, torn bits of blue, stained fabric stuck out from the top of the wounded figure's cargo pants. Even in the dark, the brunette could tell that the man was not wearing any shoes. Pressing his metallic hand against the figure's shoulder, he gently shook the man, looking over when he heard a metallic clink. Around the man's neck was a silver chain, two lone dog tags lied on the ground, hooked onto the chain. "Highwind?" the gunner practically snarled, lifting the dog tags and reading the name across them just to make sure it was truly him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry, Vincent..."

Picking up the unconscious blonde, the brunette looked over at Lucrecia, nodding at her before leaving the cave and returning to the helicopter. "So, what took you so long?" Reno asked as he blew out a mouthful of smoke, stubbing out his cigarette before looking over at the brunette. "Shit, yo! Where'd you find him?"

"Go back to Rocket Town," Vincent snapped, strapping Cid into the back seat before buckling himself in.

Rolling his eyes, the redhead quickly took off. "Yanno, you got a really abrasive personality, Vince."

"Fuckin' ain't gettin' much better than that, kid," a Southern drawl murmured from behind them.

"Shit, I ain't a kid, yo!" Reno snapped. "So, what the fuck kicked yer old ass?"

"Don't know what the fuck yer talkin' 'bout, kid," Cid muttered as he rubbed at his eyes. "Only thing that's been kickin' my ass is time. Ya'll see when ya get ta be my age!"

"What were you doing in Lucrecia's cavern, Chief?" Vincent asked curtly, his dark voice making it seem less like a question and more like an accusation.

"The fuck 're ya talkin' 'bout, Val? Ain't fuckin' been in there since we all fuckin' went in there with ya the first an' second time! Fuckin' place gives me the crawlies."

"Crawlies?" Reno asked as he smirked. "Is that like the "heebie-jeebies"?"

"Shaddup!" Cid snapped. "I'll kick yer Turk ass right out this fuckin' matchbox ya call a flyin' contraption!"

"An then comes the "stern talkin'-to," yo?" the Turk asked as he laughed. "Fuck, yer so deep in the past, ya ain't ever gonna find yer way out, yo!"

Vincent rolled his eyes as he tried to ignore their bickering. The more they argued, the more pronounced their accents would become; Cid's growing even more Southern and drawled, Reno's becoming thicker and thuggish, likening Vincent to think of it as "street". Listening to the blonde's accent reminded the gunner of back when they had finished fighting off Sephiroth. He was with Yuffie in Midgar while the rest of the team were in the Northern Continent. Although he did not see it himself, he had heard that the pilot's precious airship, his namesake, had been grounded and would be unable to fly again.

The blonde had gotten drunk in a bar in Midgar. Mourning of losing the Highwind and the Tiny Bronco; both of his aircrafts. When Vincent had found him, Cid had already gone through an entire bottle of whiskey. Getting the aviator to eat instead of drinking more proved to be a difficult task until he found out about the blonde's odd desire for meat. Greasy slabs of beef covered in greasier cheese and slabs of bacon, with pickles and the smallest amount of produce the gunner had ever seen was, by far, the easiest thing to stuff down the caterwauling pilot's throat.

Once the blonde had sobered up, and his accent was less thick, the brunette could actually understand what it was he was upset about. Those planes were more than pieces of metal to Cid. They were as important to him as Lucrecia was to himself. They defined who he was. The pilot shared his designs with the gunner once he had gotten back to Rocket Town; why he had agreed to follow the shorter man back to the rural town as beyond him. The faded sketches and designs were dated back to when the blonde was a teenager.

He could still remember the yellowing picture of the blonde when he was a teenager; his body was less muscled than it was now, but he was still in good shape, his ears though...they stuck out farther back then than they did now. The pilot had turned bright red and snatched the glossy picture from the gunner's grasp, snapping at him to forget that he even saw such a thing.

"Ain't that right, Vince?" Reno said with a grin, smirking as he landed back outside of Rocket Town, the rustic countryside town seeming dark and silent as the bleak hours of the morning passed. Frowning at how he had gotten lost in his thoughts, the gunner rose an eyebrow at the redhead.

"'Ey, if ya want 'er, take 'er!" Cid snapped as he carefully climbed out of the helicopter, minding his oozing wounds. "Ain't do nothin' but follow me 'round an' stare anyway!"

"Hey, now," the Turk laughed. "That ain't any way ta talk about yer old lady!"

"She might be an' old lady, but she sure as fuck ain't MY old lady, ya punk!"

Vincent frowned at that, getting out after the blonde before looking at him. "You got a divorce?"

Sputtering, the blonde gaped at the gunner like a fish out of the water, "The fuck are ya on, Val? I ain't even married, let alone divorced!"

"Right, what kind of woman would want to put up with you all day, anyway?" Reno quipped, laughing when the blonde flipped him off. "Pass, Highwind! I got a sexy boss at Healin who fucks me far better than yer geriatric ass ever could!"

Rolling his eyes when the blonde lunged at the redhead, face red and muscles tense with rage, the gunner turned his vibrant, dark eyes on the redhead. "Calm down, Captain. Reno, for the last time; shut up."

"Won't be the last time, yo," the Turk commented with a lazy smirk.

Ignoring the redhead, the ex-Turk led the blonde and Turk back to Cid's house. The streets were silent as they walked, all of the houses appeared to be sinister in the gloomy dimness of the countryside. Knocking on the door, he opened it at the quiet response of "Come in." Whistling, the Turk grinned as he leered at Shera's ass, watching her clean the floor while on all fours.

"The fuck 're ya doin', Sher'?" Cid snapped. "'S late, get ta bed!"

"Oh, I was just cleaning up, Captain," Shera said meekly, fixing her glasses before looking the pilot up and down. "Oh, you're hurt!"

"Ain't nothin' ta worry 'bout. Go on an' get home," the blonde said as he waved his hand. Shera nodded before walking over and gently placing a kiss to the blonde's cheek, making the brunette gunner's blood boil as he seethed. How dare she touch him like that? She was not his to shower with her affections, not his to lavish with kisses!

The blonde sneered slightly before wiping at his face. "Go on, git!"

Reno chuckled as he watched the mousy assistant leave the house, "Man, you got a woman practically thrown her pussy at ya, an' yer turning her away. Fuck, yer so gay, yo!"

Sneering, the blonde flipped him off, "Same applies ta ya lot. Fuck off an' get out 'a my goddamn house!"

"...After you tell me what happened," Vincent said, crossing his arms over his chest. "What were you doing to Lucrecia?"

"Woah, hold up a goddamn minute!" Reno said as he waved his arms. "You got one chick who yer turning down and fucking around with another one? How the fuck does an' ugly son of a bitch like you get so much action?"

Growling, the blonde grabbed the nearest thing, a skillet, and threw it, nearly taking off the redhead's head as he ducked. "I ain't got no clue what Val is talkin' 'bout an' I sure as fuck ain't fuckin' anyone, ya goddamn gutter rat!"

"...Who attacked you?" Vincent asked, ignoring the blonde's outburst and quickly changing the topic.

"Eh?" the blonde asked before looking over at the gunner. "The fuck 're ya talkin' 'bout, Val? I ain't been attacked!"

"Yeah, ya just look like a mummy every day of the year!" Reno retorted. "Heh, A mummy and a vampire... Is Nanaki the fuckin' wolfman? Shit, are ya gonna get Aeris to be the ghost?"

"'Ey," Cid snapped, chucking a glass casserole dish this time. "Ya respect the dead, ya ass-wipe!"

"Captain, who attacked you?" Vincent asked again, watching the blonde intently for any signs that he was lying.

"Fuck if I know! Was gettin' ready fer the goddamn party Tifa always shoves down our throats every goddamn month an' the next thin' I know, I'm in a fuckin cramped up piece of shit with ya'll! Fuck, got Shera practically stalkin' my ass 'round every corner an' now ya'll 're breathin' down my goddamn neck 'bout shit I ain't even know 'bout!" the blonde snapped before pushing Reno out of his way, nearly knocking the lanky man to the floor. Stepping over the glass as he opened his refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of chilled alcohol. Opening the bottle, Cid took a large gulp of the alcohol before walking towards his bedroom.

Reno's eyes widened as he watched the blonde step on the shattered glass with his bare feet. The glass easily tore through his golden, tanned skin, red blood oozing from the cuts and leaving red footprints in his wake as he left his room. "Fuck, yo... Did he even feel that?"

Following, the blonde, Vincent made sure not to step in the splatters of blood that the blonde left behind. He peered into the dark room as he watched Cid climbing into his bed, snuggling up under his covers before taking another swig of the bottle. "Chief..." the gunner said, voice softer as he watched the man yawn. "What happened to you?"

"Fuck if I know. Go 'way, Val. I'll see ya next month, 'kay?" the blonde replied, making himself comfortable.

"No."

"Eh?"

"No. I'm not leaving you. You missed the party."

"So? Ya fuckin' skip almost all of them!"

"Get dressed. We're going out."

"The fuck we are, Val!" Cid snapped, sitting up as Vincent walked into his room. "It's the fuckin' middle of the ni- PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!"

Smirking behind his cowl, Vincent walked out of the bedroom with the blonde held over his shoulder, not missing the wide-eyed look from Reno. "Start the helicopter. I'll get the Captain ready and then we are going to Midgar."

Review if you want more. Ha, the reviews are slowing down. This could possibly be the last chapter as it is losing steam. So, I'm making it (slightly) longer just for ya'll.

Also, quick question: Which should be posted first: a sad fic about Vincent and Cid (no gore or disturbing imagery), a humor fic about Vincent and Cid (involving stalking), or a perverted fic about Vincent and Cid (you can choose which one tops when reviewing if you choose this one). All will be posted eventually, though.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Yatsuki**: Thanks! Hope you had a great weekend!

**ABNORMAL2110**: Ha! He's in denial. True, I believe that Cid said that the idea of being married to Shera "gives me the creeps!" or something like that. ...I haven't played the game in many years. Well, let's see:

Lived in a coffin for thirty years: Creepy Psycho  
Has an OBVIOUS leather fetish: Creepy Psycho  
Has a gun obsession: Creepy Psycho  
Has an odd sense of fashion (you know what I mean, too): Creepy Psycho  
Declares vengeance on Hojo: Creepy Psycho

Stalks Cid (Cid manages to get him to swear at the end of the game, ha!): Creepy Psycho / Mope-y Girl

Pines for a dead woman: Mope-y Girl  
Drinks wine alone in a dark room, listening to Lucrecia in his head: Mopey-Girl  
Visits said dead woman often: Mopey-Girl

Well, would you look at that... CREEPY PSYCHO WINS!

**imuse666**: Wow, I feel so weird for having to defend this... Where I come from, we believe in three hair colors: blonde (from platinum blonde to dark/dirty blonde), brunette (from light brown/dirty blonde to black), and redhead (strawberry blonde to Crayola-crayon red). White hair is an absence of color so it does not fall into a category. I know that Vincent's hair is black; he just falls into the brunette category. I could try to call him "raven-haired," but that eventually pisses me off and I go back to "brunette".

**reloudypie**: Heh, the funny part is that I hate her, too; it's hard not to. Just relax...

**whitetiger9953**: Err...sorry? Here you go!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

Cid scowled from where he was set down in the bathroom, sneering at the gunner who stared blankly at him. "The fuck 're ya starin' at?" he snapped at Vincent. Standing mere feet away from him, the gunner rolled his eyes before uncrossing his arms and fixing the blonde's hair, smirking slightly at the ruffled appearance.

"Much better. Are your bandages nice and tight?" the gunslinger asked as he moved to let the bathed and dressed blonde, who fought him at every chance, leave the room.

"You bet yer pasty ass they are!" the blonde snapped as he walked over to his room, grabbing a carton of cigarettes and lighting one up inside of his house, breathing deeply as sucked on the filter. Crimson eyes watched the blonde intently as he pulled on a pair of thick socks before pulling on his boots. Tapping the ash into a ceramic dish, the blonde stood up before affixing his goggles around his head and pulling on his gloves. "What 're ya waitin' fer? Move yer ass!"

Smiling slightly behind the tall collar of his cloak, the brunette lead Cid out of the house, waiting for the blonde to lock his doors before walking over to the helicopter left outside of the rural town. The gunner rose an eyebrow as he walked over to the redhead sitting in the pilot's seat. Reno had pulled his cock out of his pants and was moaning into his headset as he stroked himself, obviously having started this action while they were inside the pilot's house.

"Lemme handle this," Cid said as he walked around Vincent, quickly pulling the brunette's prized gun out of his thigh holster and gripping the triple barrels. Before the brunette could react, the blonde swung down, roughly hitting the redhead's cock with the butt of the large caliber gun. Wincing, the ex-Turk pulled the gun out of Cid's hand.

"Thank you for," he said as he looked down at his gun with displeasure, ignoring Reno's pained howling. "Now I have to disinfect this thoroughly..."

"Eh, quit yer whinin'," Cid said as he climbed into the helicopter, smirking at Reno. "If ya kept yer dick in yer pants, ya wouldn't be havin' this problem, now would ya?"

Holstering Cerberus, the gunner quickly gripped Reno by his shirt as he tried to lunge at Cid, "He has a point. Put it away and get to flying. We would not want to start a fight that will end with you splattered across the ground, correct?" Vincent released the Turk when he nodded before getting into the helicopter and bucking up. Reno grumbled and hissed as he tucked himself back into his pants, trying to ignore Cid's smirk as he took off.

"So, where the fuck 're we goin', Val?" Cid asked as he continued to smoke his cigarette.

"To a bar," the gunner replied.

"Oh, I know of a good place!" Reno cut in with a grin. "Sandy Cheeks' a great bar, yo!"

"Sandy Cheeks?" Cid asked as he raised an eyebrow, blowing smoke out of his mouth as sneered. "What the fuck kind of bar is that?"

"A gay bar, yo!" Reno said with a smirk. "I'm sure you've been to a couple of them in yer day. Maybe a few hundred years ago when you were a teenager. Fuck can you even remember that far back?"

"I ain't that fuckin' old, ya shithead!"

Rolling his eyes as they bickered, the brunette looked back at the blondediscreetly, red orbs taking in his slightly pale appearance. Blood loss seemed to be the only thing aflicting the blonde; he appeared to be unhindered by his wounds and did not even notice that he had cut his feet until the gunner had to tackle him to the ground in an attempt to bandage them. His eyes were still that vibrant shade of blue and he attitude had yet to change at all.

He took to asking the blonde more questions once they were alone, but that proved fruitless as the blonde kept managing to turn it around on him, asking questions that required more thought than he would like to admit.

Why he was so fixated on Lucrecia? That was the easiest question to answer. But in his answer lied the potential that would lead to a whole new set of questions that he knew there were no answers to. Why do you love her? Why do you keep forgiving her? Why do you continue to blame yourself?

None of those he could answer.

Instead, he could only ignore the blonde's questions and take to asking him the same questions over and over again: Who hurt you? What were you doing to Lucrecia? Why were you in her final resting spot? Why were you taken in the direction of the Nibel Mountains? Who was in the ShinRa Manor?

But there were no answers that the blonde could give him.

And the only woman who might be able to tell him could only say the same things repeatedly.

"I'm so sorry."

Even though Vincent had forgiven her for her past sins, he could tell that this apology was for something else. Not for anything that Hojo did to him as a result of her betrayal, not for anything that she did to him first, not for getting him killed, not for giving him Chaos, not for toying with his heart...

This was much bigger...

If only Vincent knew just how big it was going to become...

Review if you want more. Sorry for the short chapter; the next one will be longer (might take two days to write) promise! After all, they'll be in a bar...what could possibly happen?

Thanks for reviewing:

**Caerbear**:(You have no idea how many times I have to check your name to make sure I don't put "Carebare" or "Carebear".) Aww, thanks (for both the encouragement and high-five)!

**mizperceived**: Heh, they're so similar they can't stand each other! Possibly...possibly not. They'll all go up sooner or later.

**whitetiger9953**: Heh, great (mine's more depraved than great, though) minds think alike. Hmm, maybe...

**reloudypie**: Wow, this really pisses ya off, huh? ...Maybe...we'll see if we get to that point.

**ABNORMAL2110**: She might...I have no idea. Heh, you would lose that money. True... Sexually harassed Cid is for the perverted fic (almost put fuck, you're lucky I caught that!), the stalking fic is...well, Cid does the stalking. It should be funny (I hope).

**Yatsuki**: Thanks! The deletion policy only applies to the first chapter of the story: it has to get at least one review during the first week to avoid being deleted. To get an update, though, there needs to be five reviews for the previously posted chapter. ...It's a bit confusing, I know. The reason I said that it was dying down was because of the more prolonged time it was taking to reach five reviews, not for lack of anything to type or interest. Also, if something is not updated long enough, I tend to lose my train of thought and put it on permanent hiatus (a.k.a. "DEAD!").


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

Vincent raised an eyebrow at the flashy bar, feeling odd having to follow the redhead through the slums of Midgar when after they had returned to the city. Men in tight leather hung outside of the entrance, waving and blowing kisses at them as they walked past. "Anyone else feelin' like we're gonna get our asses fucked if we don't watch ourselves?" Cid muttered as they watched over to a booth inside the bar. Neon lights flashed around the place as soft music played in the bathroom. The gunner sat on the far end of the half-circle bar with the blonde pilot sitting between himself and Reno.

He knew that he should probably sit between the both of them; Reno was still massaging his sore cock and Cid was smoking furiously in an attempt to calm himself down. But being between the both of them could provide disastrous, he reasoned. Being to the side on the pilot and across for Reno left the gunner room to easily exit should the need to do so arise. Being in the middle would leave him trapped and at their mercy.

Reno quickly gave the waiter their orders before leaning back in the booth and taking in the scenery, hand still covering his cock. "That hurt me, yo," he said before lighting up his own cigarette. "You fuckin' owe me."

"I ain't owe ya shit," Cid countered before blowing smoke into the Turk's face.

The gunner ignored them, waiting patiently for his drink to arrive. After a few hours of sitting in the bar, and drinking heavily, Vincent could feel a slight buzz from the alcohol. Cid was looking pretty drunk; years of drinking heavily seemed to work on strengthening his tolerance for the strong liquid. His country accent was getting pretty thick with the more that he drank and the tips of his ears were reddened. Reno, on the other hand, was completely drunk; slurring heavily as his street accent was thick. His entire face was flushed and he was leaning heavily on the blonde, a cigarette dangling from his lips as he wrapped his arms around the pilot.

Anger bloomed in his chest as he watched the Turk stub his cigarette on the table, completely missing the ashtray, before pulling the blonde in for a sloppy kiss. Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw the Turk crawl onto the pilot's lap, pressing their bodies together as he forced his tongue into the blonde's mouth, hands slipping under the pilot's tight blue shirt.

Snarling as alcohol blurred his judgment slightly, the brunette reached over and grabbed the Turk by his long ponytail, roughly pulling him off of the pilot. "Don't you dare tough him," he growled darkly as purple energy crackled over his fist ominously. Galian was going to emerge if he didn't control himself, he tried to think while a part of him demanded to let the beast take over and tear the howling redhead in pieces.

Releasing the Turk's hair, the brunette pushed him off of Cid before pulling the blonde into a deep kiss. Threading his clawed and gloved fingers through the thick hair, gripping the locks as he deepened the kiss. Blue eyes widened at the sudden onslaught of affection from both men; one he could tell was completely plastered, the other barely tipsy. Nipping the blonde's bottom lip, the brunette smirked slightly while other patrons in the bar catcalled.

"Come, let's get you into a hotel and Reno back at Healin," the gunner said before moving to stand up, ignoring how the redhead rubbed at his scalp.

"What was 'at fer, yo?" Reno slurred heavily as he got up from the booth, leaning heavily onto the table for balance.

"I do not have to explain myself to you," the gunner replied curly before helping the blonde up from the curved booth. Setting enough gil down on the table to cover the costs, the brunette led the staggering redhead and buzzed pilot to Healin, leaving Reno to figure out how to open the door himself before walking with Cid to the nearest hotel.

"Takes ya back, huh?" the blonde slurred slightly, grinning at Vincent. "We always shared fuckin' hotel rooms..."

Vincent nodded as he led the shorter man inside, paying for a room before taking the blonde up to their room. Setting the pilot down on one bed, the brunette sat down on the other bed. "...What do you remember about the attack?"

"Eh? What attack?"

"When you were in Rocket Town."

"'Fore ya'll decided ta get drunk in a bar an' drag me 'long?"

"...Yes."

"Don't 'member much, yanno," the blonde said as he yawned, lying back on the bed and kicking off his boots. Pulling off his goggles and gloves, the pilot lied back on top of the covers as he relaxed. "Was fuckin' gonna shower; last time I went ta one 'a Teef's parties covered in grease an' she jus' 'bout had a fuckin' conniption fit. Came in through the backdoor an' the next thin' I know, 'm fuckin' seein' white."

"Hm, and how did you get to Lucrecia's cavern?"

"Fuck if I know," the blonde said as he yawned again, beginning to drift asleep.

Nodding, the brunette watched as the blonde fell asleep. The alcohol began to burn out of his system, letting him think clearly as he watched the blonde. Why had he felt the urge to kiss when Reno decided to plunge his tongue inside of the blonde's mouth. Even thinking about it made the ex-Turk angrier than he should have been feeling. Cid was a friend, Lucrecia was the woman he loved. If Lucrecia were being kissed, would he have acted the same way? Definitely. But he was not romantically pursuing the blonde. ...Then again, he was not romantically pursuing the brunette woman, either.

Cid was just a friend. No more, no less. Vincent frowned slightly as he looked away from the blonde, turning off the light and lying down on the bed, staring up blankly at the ceiling. Why did it hurt to think of the blonde as a friend? Shaking his head, the brunette turned his focus to what had happened to the blonde earlier. He was at home, about to shower when everything went white. He was obviously injured and dragged out of his home. But to where?

To Lucrecia's cave?

To the ShinRa Manor?

How come Cid was not wet when Vincent found him in the cave? Was he there long enough to dry off before he arrived? Who could have bandaged him? Lucrecia was unlikely; she was trapped in a crystal cocoon. The person who injured him would be an unlikely source of aid. ...Did someone rescue the blonde? If they did, why was he taken to Lucrecia? Did Cid escape on his own?

Although he had some of the puzzle pieces fitting together, there were far too many holes left.

Grunting softly, the brunette closed his eyes, drifting into a slight sleep as he waited for the sun to rise. He shifted early the next morning, frowning when he opened his eyes to find the bed next to him devoid of a body. Sitting up, the brunette narrowed his eyes, listening carefully for any sounds of movement. Hearing nothing, he turned to look at the nearest alarm clock. It was barely five in the morning. Where could the blonde have gone at five in the morning?

Getting out of the bed, Vincent headed towards, the bathroom, pausing at the sight of a few pieces of toilet paper stuck to the mirrored medicine cabinet.

"Hey, Val. Went home while you were sleeping. See you next month!"

Frowning even more, the brunette plucked the note off of the mirrored surface before folding it up and pocketing it. Relieving himself in the facilities, Vincent quickly made sure that he had everything before leaving the hotel room and heading towards Tifa's bar, the Seventh Heaven. Ignoring the glances and hushed murmurs as he passed people, the gunner walked to the busy bar before entering and going up to the counter, paying no mind to Tifa's bright smile as she called him over and served the patrons.

"Is Cloud here?" he asked curtly, hoping to cut her off before she could even begin to ramble.

"Over here," a soft voice called from up the narrow stairs. Nodding, the gunner turned before following after the voice, leaving the woman with no room to talk to him.

"It was nice talking to you..." Tifa muttered before going back to working at the counter.

Vincent walked up the stairs before pausing, watching as Cloud was polishing his Buster Sword while he was sitting on the floor, the large blade between his spread thighs. "...Something wrong?" the blonde asked as he looked over at the brunette.

"...There are so many things wrong," the gunner commented. "Have you seen Highwind recently?"

"...No. Why? ...Was he in Midgar?"

"...Yes."

"...Tifa wants to see him."

"...I'm sure."

Shrugging, the blonde went back to polishing the long sword, rubbing the cloth in circular motions up and down the blonde as he focused on making the metal shine brilliantly. "...Did something happen to Cid?"

"...Yes."

"...Why didn't Shera call?"

"...They aren't married."

"...Really?"

"...No."

"...Divorce?"

"...No. ...He says they never got married."

"...Makes sense."

"...Does it now?"

Nodding, the blonde turned his head to look at the gunner, "...Yeah. Tifa would have been harassing her about being a bridesmade and getting the kids involved. ...I think she wants to get married."

"...Good luck with that."

"...I'm not marrying her. ...Ever."

"...I will make sure that is put on your tombstone. 'Chose death over marrying Tifa Lockheart.'"

"...Thanks."

"...You're welcome."

"...So...you saw Cid?"

"...He was attacked and wound up in Lucrecia's cavern. ...Someone has been in the ShinRa Manor..."

"...Why?"

"...I don't know."

Nodding, the blonde turned to go back to polishing his sword. "...Good luck with that. ...And tell Reno to stop calling me. ...I just got this phone."

"...Tell Yuffie the same on my behalf."

"...Deal."

Vincent nodded before leaving the room, walking as quickly out of the bar as he could, trying his best to avoid Tife. Once out of the bar, he set his attention to getting back to Healin. He was going to need to redhead's cooperation if he was going to find out more about the 394HWD Project. Knocking on the door, the brunette raised an eyebrow as the door swung open, revealing the Wutaian Head of the Turks.

"Valentine," he said curtly, quickly assessing how much of a threat he was. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"What do you know about Project 394HWD?" the ex-Turk asked as he watched the other brunette.

"...That is quite an old topic. Why do you ask?"

"The ShinRa Manor in Nibelheim has been fixed."

"Really now," the Turk said as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Reno had mentioned something about that, but neither I, nor Rude, found anything to imply that someone had been fixing up the old building."

"...Did you go to the basement?"

"Of course. That was where we started our search. Do come in. I do believe the President would like to have a word with you."

"...About what?" the gunner asked, as his eyes narrowed.

"Now, that is between the President and you," Tseng said as he moved out of the way, letting Vincent into the small space. "If he approves, I will show you of the photographs that were taken in the manor as of midnight last night." Nodding slightly, the gunner walked into the room. "Wait here, please." The ex-Turk watched as the foreign man walked out of the room, Rufus entering the room shortly after.

"Vincent Valentine, have a seat," Rufus said, smiling slightly as he stood by the door. "From what Reno tells me, you have been the cause of a lot of commotion recently: bruising his scalp, dick, and ego."

"What do you know about Project 394HWD?" the gunner cut in, glaring slightly at the blonde man.

"Please, take a seat."

"I'm not here for your antics," he growled.

"Suit yourself," Rufus said as he shrugged slightly, going to a drawer and pulling out a manila folder, handing it to Vincent. "This project was one of Doctor Hojo's greatest achievements, if you believed anything that he said. This was started before he and Doctor Crescent began to start working on the Jenova Project and created Sephiroth." Vincent opened the file, picking up a black and white photograph of a stern-looking man and thin woman. "He had a couple whom he paid greatly to become test subjects. Father was against the idea until Doctor Hojo told him about the results; results that came completely by accident, I assure you. You see, before Professor Hojo became enthralled with human test subjects, splicing, and experiments, he actually worked in genealogy. I'm afraid, though, that this one family altered his thinking from finding out about the beginning of mankind to creating a perfect race that could lead everyone to the famed Promised Land."

"...Jenova."

"I'm afraid not. Before he put his faith in Jenova cells and the Ancients, before even the conception of Sephiroth entered his weirdly depraved mind, Doctor Hojo had his sights on a different motive. What if he could take people that are already alive and fit, and make them stronger? Turn them into living gods; people impervious to disease, unfalteringly kind and helpful, altruistic almost to a fault."

"...What happened?"

"He found willing subjects, as you can see in the photographs," Rufus said as he pointed to the folder. "But, they all had something unappealing about them: cancer in their family, bigots, thieves, liars, whores... Not one of them met his purposes to a tee. He returned to genealogy for the benefit of Midgar, but continued to grow more and more restless..."

"...And he came across the Ancients?"

"My, you are completely focused on Jenova, aren't you? The Ancients and Promised Land have yet to enter this story I'm telling."

"...Yet."

"Of course. They have to enter it eventually or you would not be here, right? You would be an old man, living with Doctor Crescent and fawning upon all of your dark-haired grandchildren, no?" Rufus smirked at the obvious twitch in Vincent's eye. "That's what you wanted, right? For her to divorce Doctor Hojo and marry you. To love you. To marry you. Well, we live in reality; not a fairytale, Vincent. This story is going to get quite a bit more interesting beefore I am done telling it. Now, are you sure you do not want to take a seat? This is the last time I will ask you."

"Why do you know so much about this?" Vincent asked as he stood defiantly.

"I am the President of ShinRa, Inc., am I not? I need to know everything that goes on in my company whether or not it was before my time. Though, I must say, I am quite interested to see that the old Doctor, who you have supposedly killed three times by now, is still doing whatever he feels is best for the planet even though you disprove. Tell me, did you disprove because he is a madman or because he had won over Doctor Crescent before you even had a chance?"

"Shut up. You know nothing about me!"

"I know plenty about you." Rufus said with a cold smirk. "You were once a part of my company. I have to know everything about you. ...Funny, the biggest threats came from those who had left my business... You were sent to protect the doctors as they worked in Nibelheim; the town was still in its infancy and many creatures from the Nibel mountains often entered the town and killed the people. You were supposed to just keep them alive but you fell in love with one of your charges. Doctor Lucrecia Crescent. You didn't know that she was already married to Doctor Hojo when you asked her out, did you? You pleaded with her: marry me, leave Hojo. You didn't account for two things: not only was she willing having sex with him and pregnant, she also wanted to be a part of the Jenova Project. She didn't care about what the side effects or repercussions would be. She wanted fame. Glory. Appraisal."

"Shut up..."

"You confronted Doctor Hojo about her; planned to kill him and kidnap her. You never knew that she was already injected with the cells, did you?"

"Shut up."

"He killed you and Doctor Crescent tried to make you right again. She didn't want the guilt of your death to consume her. Not like the disappearance of your father did. She tried to stabilize your body with the Chaos gene. Unfortunately, the Protomateria she gave you was too strong. Chaos was unable to keep you alive and you began to rot. Some portions," he said as he gestured to Vincent left arm, "rotted faster than others. She gave up on you, traded you for the chance to hold her son. You were dead for over nine months. Quite lucky that the only thing you lost was your arm."

"Shut up!"

"Do you know why she chose to kill herself with mako crystals? To forever be trapped within the thick rocks, unable to breathe... She couldn't kill herself, Vincent. She tried, oh, she tried so hard. The Jenova cells, much like the ones in Cloud and Sephiroth, made it so she was unable to die."

"...Sephiroth died. Cloud killed him."

"Yet, he came back, did he not. Have you never wondered why there was never any body? No corpse was left behind after he "died.""

"He went to the Lifestream..."

"Yet, your body didn't when you were shot through the heart. Don't you ever stop and wonder why? Why did he vanish after dying, yet you remained?"

"No."

"You are such a bad liar, Vincent."

"Shut up."

"After she traded you to Hojo for nothing; it truly was for nothing as Doctor Hojo would not let her see Sephiroth no matter what; she locked herself away for the rest of eternity. ...I wonder if she even feels the pain... Being unable to draw breath. You know how much that hurts, Vincent."

"Shut up!"

"Doctor Hojo then infused your body with the genes of other demons. Demons he pulled from very old materia, demons not meant to see the light of day. Their power balanced out the power of the Protomateria with Chaos's help. He then just tested to see how much you could handle; how far you can bend before breaking. ...How have you been feeling recently? I heard that Chaos has returned to the planet. Is that true?"

"SHUT UP!"

Chuckling, the blonde reached over and quickly plucked the folder away before filing it away and locking the cabinet. "Tell me, is she still the same? Is she still holding onto her past sins? Holding them close to her heart as you do yours?"

"You know nothing!"

"You blame yourself for her death."

"...I should have saved her! She needed to be protected!"

"From herself? What could you have possibly done that she would not hate you for?"

"...I..."

"Exactly. You were nothing but a pawn, Vincent. ...You still are."

Review if you want more. I put the other fics on hold for this one (cause I'm interested to see where this can go), which is why I got it up faster than planned.

Also, I'm not crazy for putting the pauses between Cloud and Vincent's speech. They're emos, they talk slowly (DoC was enough proof of that for me).

...I'm severly fucking with the story of FFVII. Made up all of this shit and don't even care if it's true or not.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Yatsuki**: Heh, you have no idea. I got distracted by candles, once...

**mizperceived**: Heh, well, the show came. I don't think this counts as a threesome, though... Aww, I love bunnies; be they of plot, fluff, or fur matters not! Eh, which sentences? The "similar" one or the "hitting his cock with the butt" one? Stay tuned and you'll find out...eventually. It might take me a while to get to that point (or not, I'm making all of this shit up every day that I type).

**Caerbear**: It's more of me being odd than your name being hard. But he IS a cheeky little bastard! Why thank you! It makes my day to wake up and have reviews.

**whitetiger9953**: Well, that works out kind of well.

**reloudypie**: Heh, relax. I'm kidding around with you. If you truly hated it, I doubt you would review (and if you did, I am sure that it would be much more anger ridden). Most likely; you can tell Reno's the type for phone sex...

**ABNORMAL2110**: Well, Vincent would be far to skilled at stalking (he was a Turk, after all); Cid, however, is a pilot. So many things could go wrong. Technically, they're still in the planning phases (a.k.a. there is no ink on my metaphorical paper); I'm a slow typist. I update as soon as I get five reviews, so how quickly they go up is really up to the public.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

Vincent glared darkly at the smirking blonde. "I'm not a pawn," he growled darkly as his gloved fingers twitched.

"Is that so?" Rufus asked. "Then why are you so blindly obsessed with Doctor Hojo? To avenge Doctor Crescent's "untimely demise?" For your own selfish purposes? ...Did you even look at the pictures that were in that folder? Any of them look familiar?"

"No."

"No to which one? No, you didn't look, or no, none of them looked familiar?" he asked as his smirk grew.

"No, I didn't look."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Didn't you mother tell you that it is a sin to lie?"

"Leave my mother out of this, ShinRa!"

"Oh, if only I could..." he said with a smirk. "She's as much of a part of this as you are. You see, your family was involved with Doctor Hojo when you were a child. You have no idea how surprised he was when you were the Turk supposed to protect him and Doctor Crescent. He wasn't going to let you live anyway; even if you kept them both safe and let them conduct every experiment he wanted. You see, Vincent, you are a part of Project 394HWD."

"...What?" the gunner asked, feeling a knot grow in the pit of his stomach. He was certain that it had something to do with Cid. It had three letters from the blonde's last name in the title!

"Back when you were a child, no more than ten years old, Doctor Hojo contacted your father about your family's genealogy. You see, you come from a long line of very powerful people. Doctor Hojo worked with your father tracking your family tree until he began talking to Grimoire Valentine about genetics. For a scientist, your father was not a very bright man. He introduced Doctor Hojo to Professor Gast. They spoke for years until Professor Gast decided to conduct his own research on the Ancients in his own laboratory in Icicle."

"...Hojo killed Gast."

"Of course. He had found out that Professor Gast not only was in love with a true Ancient, but had a daughter."

"...Aeris Gainsborough..."

"Very good, Vincent. Jealousy is a very powerful thing. With his own experiments in human genetics failing; you didn't take to his injections all that well while your father and mother fared better. But there was a strange side effect to the cells he was using on the Valentine family, far stranger than turning your eye color to blood red: obsession. Your father grew obsessed with the Chaos gene. He and Doctor Crescent found that mako cavern that she is currently residing in and it fueled his theories about Chaos. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that he was crazy; as you know, he was completely right about Chaos being the balancing power to Omega."

"...What about my mother?"

"Ah, now that is a far more tragic tale. You see, her obsession was with death. She worked in a different science department from Grimoire; toiling away on how much a body can take before dying, how relative strength was to death; age, intelligence... Until death eventually consumed her, both metaphorically and physically."

"Stress killed her; she died of a heart attack!" Vincent snapped as he glared darkly at the blonde.

"You have an obsession, too, Vincent," Rufus said as he chuckled.

"I swear, if you say Hojo or Lucrecia-"

"Love."

"...Love?"

"You loved Doctor Crescent, not because of her looks, not for her intelligence, and certainly not for her common sense. Her wit did little for you, as did her charm. You loved her because she was unattainable. Not only was she out of your league, she was also married. You still love her don't you?" Smirking at the glare he received, the blonde continued to talk. "And now you really can't be with her, she's unattainable to the extreme, now. But, Reno tells me that perhaps your tastes are shifting..."

"No."

"You are becoming awfully close to Cid Highwind, are you not?"

"No!"

"Did you not kiss him earlier? That's why you pulled Reno's hair; jealousy. You want the stocky, little man to yourself, right?"

"Never!"

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"...I..."

"Your obsessions can easily be the end of you, Vincent."

"I'm not obsessed with Highwind!"

"Now, who are you trying to convince? Me...or you? It's obvious you like him; Reno says that you are quite chatty when drinking in a bar..."

"What? I said nothing!"

"That you can remember. How was your head when you woke up this morning?" Rufus asked as he smirked knowingly. "Did something seem off to you?"

"...I wasn't drunk. Reno was the one who was drunk!" Vincent snapped. "What game are you playing, ShinRa?"

"No games, Vincent," the blonde said as his smirk grew, the expression infuriating the brunette. "Have you noticed that the world around you is changing? Very few things stay constant nowadays. Even less so with all of your friends growing older. Tell me, how does it feel to know that you will outlive a majority of them? Will you join Doctor Crescent in her cave? Together forever, yet always separate? It must be pure hell to be in love with people who could never love you back..."

"Person..."

"Hm?"

"I only love one person."

"Ah, still in denial, I see. Why did you come to Reno in a panic, wanting to go to Rocket Town so bad that you were willing to owe him a favor? For Cid Highwind, correct? Tell me, what does he have in common with Doctor Crescent?"

"Nothing. ...Shut up."

"Oh, they have much in common, don't you think?"

Frowning, the gunner paused to think it through. Lucrecia was nothing like Cid. She was a kind, beautiful woman, far taller than the blonde man in question, who could never harm a fly, nor would she curse, drink, or scream. She hated being dirty and loved nature. She never once looked to the sky and dreamed of flying; no, Lucrecia was a realist. She knew what needed to be done for the greater good of science and was willing to do whatever it took to get it done.

Cid Highwind loved science. He was an ambitious man; willing to give anything a shot, whether it be controlling a runaway train or mastering mechanics in space. He lived life to the fullest and dreamed for flying through the skies, skies where men were not meant to fly.

While Lucrecia stayed down to earth, Cid flew above her. Nothing could stop either one of them when they put their minds to it. Lucrecia achieved more than she thought possible with the Jenova Project on her unborn child. Cid achieved all that he dreamed of and still wanted more, wanted his kids to be able to proudly say that their father had flown where no one else had. ...They both wanted families. Hers came as an accident and she turned her child over to the devil for the sake of science. He would never do such a thing. He once told Vincent that he could never have kids; he would forget to feed them or one would get into his tools and end up choking to death on something. He confessed that he would die alone.

Lucrecia was a pale goddess with a slim figure and long, flowing brunette hair; a gentle creature through and through.

Cid was a short, muscular man with short blodne hair that was often mussed; he had an attitude more abrasive than sandpaper rubbing against Vincent's privates.

"...They're both completely different," the gunner said.

"You couldn't be more wrong, Vincent," Rufus said with a slight smile. "I'm sure that in time, you'll come to see that as well."

"I don't love Highwind."

"You don't love Lucrecia."

"I love her more than you could possibly know!"

"Really? Prove it."

"...What?" Vincent asked, blinking slightly in confusion at the blonde's knowing smirk.

"You're going to be forced to make a choice, Vincent. Time will only tell if we're correct."

"..."We?""

"Of course. I've enlisted some help to make sure that I was not wrong on this, you see. Your story is far from over, Vincent. The project is still in progress and only time will tell if Doctor Hojo was successful or not..."

Review if you want more. I'm sick and don't add chapters on weekends. You'll have to wait at least two days for an update. (Three if I don't update on Friday.)

Thanks for reviewing:

**talinsquall**: It's all disconnected. Unlike most of my stories, I'm trying to take my time with this one and let it develop. Any great writer, such as yourself, could take this story and run in a million directions and make it fantastic. I'm subpar so it'll make no sense for quite a while to come. Thanks for the advice; I have a plan for Cid, but that won't bloom for quite some time. (SPOILER ALERT) You'll find out more about Cid later; unrequited love, drama, trepidation, and romance by the end. I thank you for your criticism and ideas (doubt I can pull it off though).

**Yatsuki**: Thanks! ...I'm sure most do.

**reloudypie**: Heh, watch the scene in Dirge of Cerberus. They fade out in the conversation and don't tell you how long they were on the phone with one another, saying nothing. Reno's a stalker at heart. Heh, Rufus's just fucking with him; yanking his chain, as they say.

**ABNORMAL2110**: Why, thank you! I believe so, but it is still nice to hear. This Vincent is unlike any other Vincent I have written. Why thank you, I aim to please. (And mainly to fuck with people's heads...)

**mizperceived**: Ha! Run with the plot bunny! Hence, why neither one of them ever answer their phones. It usually does when Vincent is involved (for Cloud, everything comes back to Sephiroth...ironically).

**whitiger9953**: Heh, I figure you would have to ignore cannon to be reading anything that I write. I fuck up the timelines horribly. Here you go!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

"Give me the file," Vincent snapped as he continued to glare at the blonde. "Listening to you is really annoying me."

"Oh, is our meeting over?" Rufus asked with a smirk. "Don't you want to hear about the empty manor you, for some reason, think is not only restored, but clean?"

"Shut up."

"How have you been sleeping lately?"

"Shut up and give me the file," the gunner growled, pulling out his gun and pointing it directly in Rufus's face. "Now, ShinRa." Smirking, the blonde unlocked the cabinet before looking through the files and pulling out a folder, handing it to the gunner smugly, immensely infuriating the brunette.

"Might I offer a piece of advice?" Rufus asked as he watched the gunner with ice-blue eyes, orbs filled with sick mirth, unperturbed by the large caliber weapon pointing at his face mere inches away.

"What?" Vincent asked warily, wanting little more than to pull the trigger and turn the smug man into little more than a corpse and a splatter of brain and blood across the white walls.

"Stay away from Cid Highwind," the blonde said, his smirk growing colder. "We wouldn't want you to lose control, right?"

"I'm fine," the gunner snapped as he took the file from the blonde before exiting the room, ignoring the chuckling from the blonde as he left Healin. Walking back through the streets of Midgar, the brunette man slowly made his way to his small apartment. Opening the door with a lone key on a ring of metal, the gunner let himself in. The room was smaller than his old apartment in Kalm, but it was not a piece of rubble, so it would have to do for the time being. If he could avoid his neighbor; a sweet old lady who had taken to hanging around him and needlessly chatting up his ear; he could understand what was in the file and why the youngest, and only member, of the ShinRa family was so amused by Hojo.

Sitting back on his bed, not bothering to remove his boots or any of his getup, the brunette gently opened the file, frowning at the sheer volume of photographs. Picking up one of the yellowed images, the gunner examined it on all edges, frowning at the scrawled words written across the back: "CORONARY DISEASE. LIVER DAMAGE. SUBJECT: FAILURE."

Turning the image around, the gunner peered down at the small, freckled girl who smiled warmly back at him. Setting the photograph onto the bed, Vincent began to sort through the images, eventually ending up with three stacks of photographs. The largest of which were the failures in Hojo's project. None of the faces looked familiar to him. The second largest were the images marked with success; there were only three photographs in that pile. One was of his mother, smiling sweetly at the camera. The image of his father was dark, the serious man did not seem to get much enjoyment out of life. A young image of himself was photographed as well.

Vincent was tempted to tear up the picture of himself. His hair was more unruly that Cid's; dark hair sticking up in all directed as he smiled widely at the camera. He could barely remember that day. He was so pleased with his gun, something that his mother bought for him because his father wanted nothing more than the ex-Turk to become a scientist like himself. He mother was much more relaxed. She never tried to cram science down his throat. Never told him that he'd be nothing if he was not a scientist.

Anger welled in his throat and chest as he turned from the photographs.

It was sad. Even mere images of his late parents could bring him into a fit of rage. Looking over at the smallest of the stack, the brunette paused. There was just a lone image in the "stack." A young woman stood there, frail in appearance. Vincent could tell that there was no way that the tiny woman could weigh more than one-hundred and fifty pounds. Her hair was a mess and she was smiling widely, as if she new of a secret that she took delight in telling no one.

Something about the woman put Vincent into a calm, far more than the image of his own mother did. There was something about this woman that was familiar. The gunner wished that it was in color. Maybe if it was, he could tell more about her. Flipping the image over, the brunette paused. Nothing was written on the back of the image. No history, no subject information, no results.

Going back to the files, the gunner sneered at a handwritten page that appeared to be torn out of a spiral notebook. Time had yellowed the paper and faded the ink slightly. It did not hide the fact that they were in Hojo's scrawled penmanship. Reading over the note, the brunette sneered. This went far deeper than ShinRa let on.

"The test is inconclusive so far. Many have applied for the chance to be a part of history, but almost all have flaws to take them out of the running. Only four subjects have cleared the background testing. Three of those are from the Valentine family. Grimoire signed up his family; happy to assist a fellow scientist in his research. In a week, their blood will be tested."

The rest of the page was torn off.

Ignoring the typed test results for now, the gunner picked up a small disk. There was no writing on it that Vincent could see as he put it into a small disk reader that Reeve and Cait Sith had given him a few years back.

Static.

"That little brat of a Valentine bit me today! His bitch of a mother laughed as she assured me that he had gotten all of his shots. Just wait until he goes for the next round of testing. He'll see what pain is."

Static.

The remainder of the message was blurred out, making the gunner frown. He had bit Hojo?

"The project is a success. The Valentines were altered. Side effects: Alteration of eye color, moodiness, odd attraction to certain items/ideas, paranoia. More will be told as time passes. The Valentines are scheduled for another checkup in three months."

Static.

"Doctor Valentine killed herself today. Some claim it was stress; I know otherwise. Her attraction to death goes far deeper than I could have anticipated. Women are the weaker gender; only time will tell if Doctor Valentine's desires will off him as well. That will be a grand sight to see."

Static.

"She's been following me for weeks now. I'm not sure how she's been doing it; those goddamn Turks are supposed to make sure no one gets in! She keeps crying: 'he left me!'; 'what am I going to do!'; 'it's all your fault!' I would hit her if I'm sure she wouldn't shatter into a million pieces. She's fragile. Almost as if she's actually made of glass. I keep telling her that her enrolment into the program was of her own choice. She just storms away. I'm sure the bitch will be back tomorrow. If she brings her colossal boyfriend with her, maybe he can join the program..."

Static.

"Fuck. She's pregnant."

Static.

"I told the brute of a man I never slept with her; he didn't care. He's worried about the child. Ah...the child! Maybe the splicing of her genes will affect the fetus. ...What if the fetus was given more?"

Static.

"She missed her appointment yesterday. It is imperative that the fetus take every dose! If the body is completely formed, this one could end up just like the Valentines. Doctor Valentine is acting more erratic as the days pass; sleeping at odd hours. This fetus can be my greatest achievement! Human splicing at its finest!"

Static.

Vincent frowned again as the disk stopped playing. He did not know the results of his first subjects and he just kept on testing? Any sane person would have stopped trying to play with genetics and creating a perfect race when they begin to kill themselves. Picking up the photograph of the woman again, the gunner looked it over. She did not look pregnant. Nor did she look the type to let her unborn child become an experiment.

There was more to this project than ShinRa had let on. Perhaps she was ShinRa's mother? She seemed kind and Rufus's father was quite large, granted he was round in his later years, and could easily snap Hojo's frail frame like a toothpick. The blonde didn't mention that he was part of the project though...

Shaking his head, the brunette went to the typed files, reading them carefully as he tried to keep from jumping to conclusions.

Review if you want more. The secret to ending a cold: take two night-time cold pills and pass out for twelve hours of sleep. Worked like a charm.

Thanks for reviewing:

**talinsquall**: It's all disconnected. Unlike most of my stories, I'm trying to take my time with this one and let it develop. Any great writer, such as yourself, could take this story and run in a million directions and make it fantastic. I'm subpar so it'll make no sense for quite a while to come. Thanks for the advice; I have a plan for Cid, but that won't bloom for quite some time. (SPOILER ALERT) You'll find out more about Cid later; unrequited love, drama, trepidation, and romance by the end. I thank you for your criticism and ideas (doubt I can pull it off though).

**mizperceived**: Ha, your "bitch-smacking RooRoo" comment made me laugh all day. Huh, never thought of that. IT does explain so much: Yuffie wants him, nothing. Cid runs away (awkwardly, I might add), Vincent follows. Thanks.

**reloudypie**: Here you go! Wow, that would be one hell of a fic to make work while keeping them in character!

**talinsquall**: Eh, not that regularly; I get distracted sometimes.

**ABNORMAL2110**: Heh, thanks! I would do one of those, but it's so goddamn predictable. I hate that. (Mainly the reason I can't read many books or watch movies ... and play depressing games - you never know what can happen in those!) Aww, thanks! I try (such a lie, this is all LUCK). Heh, Vin's an odd one, that's for sure.

**(no name)**: Why thank you, anonymous reviewer (who I am almost certain has reviewed anonymously before)! You are the reason this chapter is up today!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

Vincent frowned as he read through all of the documents; the woman was never named in his research. He had no clues where to go with the data he now had. Somewhere out there, there was a person who had been a part of an experiment. Someone who might not even know about it. ...If they were still alive. Hojo never mentioned if the fetus made it through the birthing process or if it died along with the mother.

He needed another opinion in this matter. Cloud would just shrug; Barrett would tell him to worry about the planet, not some old project of a dead man; Tifa would completely ignore him in favor of asking him how he is doing and what has been going on in his life; Nanaki would give a bit of insight, but wonder what he could possibly do to help; Yuffie was not an option; Reeve would ramble and Cait Sith would give him a headache; Cid...now, Cid might be a possibility. The Captain was always fond of science and could help him understand what was going on in Hojo's mind at the time.

Picking up his phone, the gunner paused. Rufus ShinRa had advised him against being in contact of the pilot. ...But when has he ever listened to the blonde President of an electric company? Dialing Cid's number slowly, the brunette listened as the phone rang a few times. Right as he went to hang up, the ex-Turk rose an eyebrow as he heard the line pick up and heavy breathing on the line.

"Fuck do ya want now?" Cid snapped, coughing slightly. "I ain't done with the fuckin' repairs on this piece of shit yet so ya can wait a goddamn minute before callin' me again!"

"...Chief?" Vincent asked, cutting into his tirade.

"Oh, hey, Val! Thought ya were Spike. Fuckin' idiot rode Fenrir off a cliff an' had those fuckin' Turks haul it ta my hanger. Swear ta fuck, if Reno calls me one more time askin' fer Fenrir, I'm 'a skin the lanky fucker!"

"Hmm..."

"So," Cid asked as he fumbled for a carton of cigarettes flipping open the carton and slipping the fag between his lips, lighting it up before sucking heavily on the filter. "What's up, Val? Decided ta give up the vodka?"

"...What?"

"Well, not many people decide ta keep drinkin' the heavy shit after stickin' their hands down another man's pants, yanno."

"...What are you talking about, Highwind? I did no such thing!"

"Oh, yeah," Cid said as he snorted. "I just imagined ya stickin' yer fuckin' hands down my pants an' copping a feel! Damn lucky I wore boxers or yer fuckin' claw would have damn near circumcised me!"

"...I...I do not remember that..." Vincent asked, feeling embarrassed and more than a little apologetic.

"Didn't think ya would; ya took down almost an' entire bottle of vodka. Red was in worse shape than ya! Anyway; what's goin' on, Val?"

"...I need your help," he muttered softly, beginning to feel nervous and hope that the blonde would say that he was too busy to assist him.

"Eh? Never took ya as one ta get interested in any kind of mechanics that don't involve yer gun."

"I'm not. ...This has to do with Hojo..."

"Oh, fuck! Come on, Val! Don't tell me this fucker's still alive! Didn't ya kill him three times, already?"

"...I did. ...And I never said he was alive. ...I need your help with some of his notes."

"Eh? Notes, huh? Well, I could use a break an' am wanting to shove my boot up Red's ass. I'll be there in 'bout an' hour."

"...Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, Val. I'm tossing ya out of that depressing hellhole ya call a home and shippin' ya off ta Teef's!"

"What? Highwind-" The gunner growled softly when the line went dead. "...Damn." Freezing at the sudden knock on his door, the gunner rose from his bed and pulled out Cerberus. Slowly stalking over, he opened the door and pointed his gun, sighing at the sight of the frail, short woman. "...Hello, Mrs. Henderson..."

"I didn't know you came home, Vinny!" the elderly woman said as she smiled widely at the brunette, pushing her way into his small apartment and ignoring the large gun that was pointed at her as she looked around the apartment. "Do you know what you need, dear?"

"...A noose?"

"No, silly!" she said as she smiled widely, yer yellowing teeth sending a chill up the brunette's spine. "You need some flowers!" Walking over, the small woman pulled the shades open, not making much of a difference in the darkened apartment. "Hmm, you should move into my apartment. A growing boy needs sunlight to become big and strong!"

"...I assure you, I am plenty strong...and big," the gunner said, feeling ridiculous for phrasing it in such a way.

"Nonsense! Pack up your things, Vinny!" she said as she smiled widely, tapping her cane on the bare, hardwood floor. "This place is far too depressing. You need a large place to live and someone to put some meat on your bones! Poor thing, you look like you haven't had a decent meal in forever!"

"...I am fine."

"Don't you lie to me!" She said, before whacking the gunner's shin with her cane. "Pack up, sonny. We'll get you set up in my spare bedroom! Better yet, I got a nice, little place in Nibelheim; we'll head down there!"

"Mrs. Henderson..."

"No 'buts,' Vinny! We'll get going immediately and I'll make you a nice steak for dinner! What kind of vegetables do our like with your meat, dearie?"

"...I'm not moving, Mrs. Henderson..."

"Nonsense! You obviously can't look after yourself, boy. I'll take care of you!"

"...A friend is on his way to meet me..."

"Good! He can help you pack!"

"...No."

"Is he a big boy?"

"...What?" Vincent said, blinking rapidly.

"Is he big, Vinny? You know, built for heavy lifting?"

"...Oh...possibly...yes..."

"Great! You'll pick him up a nice, big piece of meat from the market, won't you, dear? Boys need food to make them stronger!"

"I assure you-"

"Come on, dearie, you can pack while talking!"

"...I'm not moving in with you. ...We have this discussion every week."

"Why not, Vinny? Don't you love me? Don't you want to make a poor, old lady happy in her final days?"

"...As I keep telling you; you are not nearly as old as I am, you are not poor, and you can be very manipulative when you want to be..."

"Aww, you can make me blush after all of these years. Now, pack up!"

"...I'm not moving."

"Do you want to break my heart and kill me?"

"...This won't kill you."

Ignoring Vincent, the old woman walked over and scooped up the pictures, putting them into the folder. "Huh," she said as she picked up one of the images. "Is this you as a little boy? My, you will make some adorable babies, Vinny."

"...I'm never having kids..."

"Sterile?"

"...No."

"Eunuch?"

"...No."

"Are you a gay, dearie?"

"What? No!"

"Come now, Vinny. You can tell me if you are. Do you like the boys? Have you been playing "Hide the sausage?"" Suddenly, she paused and gasped, "Is your "friend" a gay with you? Is he your boyfriend?"

"NO!" Vincent snapped, face growing red in frustration and embarrassment. First, Cid was telling him about what he did when he was drunk the previous night; which did not coincide with what he remembered; and now his neighbor was asking him if he was gay. Did he have a rainbow target on the back of his cloak? "I am in a relationship with a lovely woman." Not exactly a lie, but not the truth, either.

"I've never seen her."

"...And with any luck, you never will..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. ...Now, don't you have any children to call and guilt them into visiting? Grandchildren, perhaps?"

"No," Mrs. Henderson said as she said down on the no-longer-cluttered mattress. "I almost had a child once; died during childbirth. My boyfriend just about lost his mind with grief and blamed me for the loss."

"...I'm sorry."

Nodding, the elderly woman rifled through her purse, pulling out a small photograph. "That was me back in the day. Cute, little thing, huh? Could wrestle up any man I wanted; picked some giant brute who wanted a son more than he wanted to be a famous fighter in the war. Knucklehead got himself killed over in those slant-eyed jungles."

Ignoring the racism, the brunette looked over at the picture and frowned; she looked familiar. "...When were you pregnant?"

"Oh, this was long before your time, dearie. You were probably still stuck in the chamber, if you know what I mean."

"...No...I don't..."

Chuckling, the old woman put away the picture before patting Vincent's thigh. "In my day, a boy like you would have women throwing themselves at you, giving you the prettiest babies you would ever seen!"

"...I have that problem now..."

"Your girlfriend wants kids?"

"No...my stalker..."

"Stalker?"

"...Yuffie."

"Huh, sounds chink-y."

"Huh? I am not!" a voice called out from the closet.

"...Go home, Yuffie. ...And leave my materia alone."

Review if you want more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**mizperceived**: And Cloud, one of his biggest failures, lives on! Here you go!

**talinsquall**: (Err...I think I left copies of my reply to your review in multiple chapters. Sorry, ya'll!) Uhh...what's the obvious plot leap? You're welcome!

**reloudypie**: Heh, glad to make you happy! Uhh, well, it's as follows:

OFFICE POLITICS - Needs one review for a new chapter.  
LIBERALLY LUBRICATE - Complete (was a one-shot).  
FREEDOM IS RELATIVE - In progress (completely forgot about this one - thanks for reminding me!).  
BE MINE - In progress (I keep getting side-tracked, sorry.).  
REDHEADS - Needs one review for a new chapter.

**ABNORMAL2110**: Heh...if I tell you that, it would spoil the whole story! Err...you okay or is that supposed to be a groan?

**Cai'rhien**: Aww, thanks! I fuck them up all the time, so brace yourself.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

Rolling his eyes, the brunette helped Mrs. Henderson to her feet and led her to the door for the entrance before opening the small door to the closet and pulling out the thin, Wutaian girl, pushing both of them out of his dreary apartment. "As much as I...appreciate...your visits, I am afraid that I must retire for the night."

"But, Vinny-" both Yuffie and the old woman started, just to have the door closed in their faces.

"Go home," he said before walking over to the bed and opening the folder, removing the file's contents before organizing them back into the piles that he had before. Satisfied when he heard the footsteps heading away from his door, the brunette opened his phone before looking at the time. Cid should be arriving any minute. Had he really spent an hour arguing with the little, old lady from next door for almost an entire hour.

Shaking his head, the brunette went back to listening over Hojo's messages, hoping to find a clue about the mysterious woman who was pregnant. Was she the precursor to Lucrecia? If everything went well with that experiment, would Hojo have left her to have their child normally; no drugs, no Jenova cellls, no experiments? Sudden knocking torn Vincent out of his thoughts. Walking over, he opened the door to find the pilot standing there with a lit cigarette dangling from between his lips.

"Sorry I'm late. Big ass storm over Wutai, so I had to go 'round the over way. Luck would have it that there was an even bigger storm over fuckin' Nibelheim! So, what ya got fer me, Val?" Cid asked as he walked into the dark room, pushing the gunner out of the way before whistling. "Yeah, yer fuckin' moving."

"...I am not," Vincent replied. "Now, can you read through these? ...I would like a second opinion."

Shrugging, the blonde blew out a mouthful of smoke before sitting down on the bed and reading the reports and scrap of paper before listening to the recordings and skimming through the pictures. Red eyes watched the blonde intently as he smoked and worked through the files. He looked much more serious when in the darker apartment; as if a cloud of doubt had been cast on him.

Maybe he should move?

Certainly not with Mrs. Henderson; that was not even an option.

Granted, the pilot was usually serious, there was a always a playful streak in him. Those who did not come into contact with the man often did not see through the abrasive exterior and that he had a good heart and a dry sense of humor, which was often shown through his sarcasm. It was quite endearing that the blonde was open with a select few and he was one of those privileged to see the pilot without his defenses up. Very few have seen the pilot when he was completely drunk and spouting his random thoughts into the open.

Smiling softly behind the large cowl of his cloak, the gunner continued to watch as the blonde filtered through the photographs. "So, ya were a part 'a this shit, too?" Cid asked as he held up the three images of himself, his mother, and his father. Nodding, Vincent watched as Cid shook his head. "Man, you've gotten the shit end 'a the stick "

"...So it seems..."

"Heh, yanno, one of these pictures looks really familiar to me an' I ain't got any idea why..."

"...I had the same feeling. Which one?" Vincent nodded as Cid lifted up the picture of the small-looking woman. "That is the only picture without any writing on it."

"My guess is the psycho doc didn't know what to do with her. She ain't marked down as a failure 'r a success, like ya are. ...In this case, she might be lucky fer that shit. No offense."

"...None taken."

"So, she ain't got a name, is supposedly dead; if ya believe a single word from that quack," Cid said as he tapped the ash from his cigarette into a dusty ashtray that Vincent had picked up years ago. "She was after ya were a success, right?"

"...Correct."

"Well, seems as if the doc wasn't too happy with his 'success.' Can't say I blame him; one killed herself, one "vanished," and the only living one is a brooding som'bitch who needs to get his ass into the sun every once in a while an' stop taking fashion tips from depressed teenagers!"

"...You make me feel so special..."

"Yer welcome," Cid said with a grin. "So, looks like he found this broad," he said as he held up the picture, "an' decided to give her a shot. Knowin' what I know 'bout the creepy fuck, it wouldn't surprise me if he tried some funny business with her. Boyfriend got upset when he found out she was pregnant and went to beat the demented doc into an early grave. What guy wouldn't? But I'm guessin' he found out that the kid was his and that she was a part of the experiment in the early portions of pregnancy. He freaked and wanted to make his baby proud, so he got himself enlisted into the fuckin' Wutai War. Guy got himself killed, woman died during birth. Big question is: What happened to the kid?"

"That is what I want to know..." Vincent said.

"Well, pack up yer shit," the blonde said as he stubbed out his cigarette. "Say goodbye to this depressin' hole in the ground-"

"...I'm on the fifth floor..."

"An' get yer shit on the Shera! Locks like we've got some fact-findin' to do! First stop, ShinRa fuckin' manor in Nibelheim. Swear to fuck, Val; you so much as try ta climb into that coffin ya sprung out of an' I'm going to shove my spear up yer ass before settin' the fuckin' thing on fire with you in it!"

"...I am not even the slightest bit tempted..."

"Good! Now, pack yer shit and let's go!"

A knocking at the door had stopped both men in their tracks. "Vinny, is that your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Cid snapped, snorting before going over and opening the door. "Look, lady, I ain't no one's boyfriend!"

"My, my," Mrs. Henderson said as she looked the blonde pilot up and down. "Aren't you a cute one! You look just like an old boyfriend of mine!" she said, pinching the blonde's ass. "I see why you like him, dearie. Cuter than a button!"

"Eh?" the pilot muttered before looking at Vincent. "Started datin' women yer own age, Val?"

"...Mrs. Henderson, meet Captain Cid Highwind," Vincent muttered, feeling completely embarrassed and wanting nothing more than to take Cerberus and put himself out of this odd version of twisted Hell-like misery. "Highwind, this is my neighbor."

"Oh, this is your friend, right?" she said sweetly. "Be a dear, boy-o; take Vinny's stuff and begin to pack it up. We're moving to my house in Nibelheim!"

"Are ya now?" Cid asked with a large shit-eating grin on his face. "Did ya know Val used to live in Nibelheim?"

"Chief!" Vincent snapped, eyes widening. The blonde was setting him up.

"You never told me that, Vinny!" Mrs. Henderson said as she wagged her finger at him. "I keep telling him that boys his age need more space and sunshine to grow up big and strong!"

The pilot snickered as he nodded, "Ain't that the truth! Val's a skinny, little, thing!"

"...Both of you...get out," Vincent said as he tried not to growl in irritation. He was a grown man; able to make his own decisions, able to live on his own, support himself...yet, here were two people who were ganging up on him and trying to get him to move. What if he liked this apartment? What if he had grown attached to the small space? Granted, he had not lived here as long as he managed to live in his apartment in Kalm...and Marlene often made him promise to visit her at least twice a week... "I like my apartment and I plan on keeping it." There, he had set his foot down.

"Is that so?" Cid asked with a smirk. The look made an odd feeling spread in the gunner's chest; one that made his legs feel a bit weak and his head a bit fuzzed.

"...Yes." Did the pilot miss him putting his foot down?

"An' what's so important about this place?"

"...It has sentimental value?"

"Are ya askin' me, Val?"

"You need to eat, dearie. We're both worried about you!" Mrs. Henderson cut in. Wait, "both?"

"...Do you two know each other?"

"Of course, not, dearie! ...Are you feeling alright? I think you need to take off your cape-thing. Do you have anything so I can make you some nice chicken soup? Nevermind. You, boy-o; watch over Vinny. I'm going to go get some chicken soup from my apartment. Homemade; good for the soul. I'll be right back!"

The blonde mock-saluted her before laughing and looking at Vincent, "Yer so fucked, Val! That broad's gonna want ta marry ya! She's like the Brat's old bitty of a granny!"

Review if you want more. Hell, you lot review faster than I can type. I'm trying to figure out how to update all of the fics that need to be updated along with this one...

Thanks for reviewing:

**mizperceived**: Ha! Didn't even think of that! Hold onto that feeling; remember it! You should get that a lot. You're welcome.

**talinsquall**: Wait, what was the twist? Heh, kinky. I'm not sure what you mean by the "voice" comment, but okay!

**reloudypie**: Well, it's all listed in my profile; such a pathetic one that it is. Maybe...maybe not...

**X-Ruby-X**: Thanks! Here you go.

**ABNORMAL2110**: Ha! That's a good one! Well, I didn't want to add humor to this one; but it slipped out...


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

Ignoring the blonde's amusement at his predicament, Vincent quickly grabbed the file and Cerberus, and making sure he had some bullets with him just in case. "Move, Highwind!" the brunette snapped as he headed towards the door. "We have limited time before she returns."

Laughing, the blonde followed the gunner as he practically ran out of the small apartment and locked the door behind him. Cid chuckled as he followed the gunner, directing him as to where the Shera was parked outside of the slums of Midgar. Once inside the aircraft, the blonde began to laugh loudly as he smacked Vincent on the back. "Ya should marry that old lady! It'd fuckin' get Yuffie off yer back!"

Snorting softly in disgust, Vincent watched at the mirthful pilot walked over to the controls and began to steer the large machine to lift off of the ground. The brunette walked over to stand by the pilot's side, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he leaned back to rest against the wall. "While that would solve one problem..." he said, watching the blonde intently with his dark red eyes. "It would also create an even bigger one."

"What? Bein' married to a broad yer own age? Yer pathetic, Val," Cid said as he snorted. "Ain't been laid yet, huh? Would tell ya ta knock one out with the Brat, but then you'll find yerself in a shotgun weddin' with her."

"...I would rather stab my eyes out..."

"Well, ya got five fuckin' pig stickers on yer left hand," the blonde commented as he grinned.

The gunner rolled his eyes as he watched the blonde pilot with one hand while pulling out a fresh cigarette, sticking it in his mouth, and lighting it with the other. The smoothness that he moved with implied that he had done this many times. While Cid smoked quite a bit during their time together during the Meteor incident; it should have been considered very odd that the near destruction of the planet by the son of Lucrecia was only regarded as an incident; he had started to smoke more as the years ticked by. Although time did little to age him, he could tell that there were differences with all of his teammates.

Cid, however, turned to cigarettes and alcohol when he was feeling a bit stressed out or anxious. He did not want to pry into the pilot's life; asking such a simple question like "What is wrong?" to either Tifa or Yuffie meant that he better not have plans for the next two days because they had to tell him of everything. While he knew that he was being irrational; Cid was not a girl, after all; a part of Vincent did not wish to get involved into the blonde's life.

He got involved with Lucrecia's life and now she is trapped in crystal in her own attempt to kill herself. He wanted to make sure that such a fate did not befall the pilot.

Wait... What?

Cid could never fall into the same void of despair that Lucrecia did. He was not married to a man that wanted to experiment on their unborn child. Cid could certainly not get pregnant! He also would not agree to such a thing. But Cid would marry a man? No. Of course not. The pilot would marry a woman. Maybe not Shera, but a woman none the less.

His chest began to hurt. ...Why did his chest hurt?

He was not growing attached to Cid Highwind. No. The blonde was his own man and he would not become attached to any of the members of Avalanche.

I bet Cid has a very nice member. Thick, hard, and ruddy. His body was so-

No! Something was wrong with him, Vincent thought as he shook his head. He should not be having these thoughts. Cid was a man's man. Damn... New thoughts. Think of Lucrecia; what would she think if she could hear what you were thinking of? She killed herself because of you!

...No...Sephiroth. She lost her only child to the madman that helped create him. To the madman that she married. It was her own fault for not heeding his warning and giving the baby to Hojo.

No, it was his own fault for not stopping her. Nothing could ever be Lucrecia's fault. She was just confused. She believed everything that Hojo told her. She was wrong and it cost her dearly; she lost her Turk's life, her son, and her own life. Wait, he was never her Turk. Turk's belong to ShinRa, Inc.

Focus, Vincent, the brunette thought as he shook his head. Cid was humming around his cigarette as he steered the large airship through the sky. ...If he were any closer, he could smell him... He would smell like grease, oil, cigarettes, alcohol, and something that was purely the Captain. He was sure of it. How would the pilot react if he just walked over, grabbed the pilot and kissed him again?

Focus!

What did he know about what happened recently?

Cid was injured. Hojo and Lucrecia are somehow involved. ShinRa said to stay away from the pilot. He was losing control. ...Control of what? His mind? His body? His grasp of reality?

He did not remember sticking his hand down the blonde's pants. Gods, if only he could remember! Was he thick when soft? How long was he?

No!

Remember Lucrecia. Lucrecia was such a funny, gently, happy woman.

She was a cheap whore who sold herself for fame.

No!

Cid Highwind wanted fame! He wanted to be the first in space! He wanted to be able to fly high above everyone else. He reached his goals in life.

So did Lucrecia.

Focus.

Breathe deeply.

Cid was hurt. He was taken from his home and brought to the ShinRa manor in Nibelheim. ...How did he end up in Lucrecia's cavern?

Gods, what he would give to kiss that adorable grin off of the blissfully ignorant man's man...

Focus!

For the sake of all things holy! Turks should be able to control themselves. Vincent was a great Turk.

That part of him died when Hojo shot him through the heart.

That part of him still wanted to be alive. To love Lucrecia. To marry her and make her happy for the rest of their natural lives.

That part of him died. This part is alive.

What is this part?

He wanted to make the short pilot scream. To arch in lust as he was fucked good and proper on the floor of his precious Shera.

He wanted to free Lucrecia. To make her live with him for the rest of eternity. Maybe the could raise a family, have children and pets in a nice little home in Rocket Town; away from the city of Midgar, away from the town of Nibelheim.

Cid lived in Rocket Town.

Why would he want to move to Rocket Town?

He needed to distance himself from all of Avalanche.

...He lived near Tifa, Cloud, Denzel, Marlene, and not too far away from Reeve.

He was pathetic.

Maybe Icicle.

A frosty town to live in with a frosty bitch of a wife who sold her son to the devil for the chance of fame. A frosty bitch who did not see a good thing when it begged her to leave her insane husband and marry him. A frosty bitch who smiled and told him that she was pregnant. A frosty bitch who got what she deserved when she found out that she could never die for her sins, could never take the coward's way out. A frosty bitch who locked herself away forever.

...A frosty bitch that he loved.

Loves, not loved.

Vincent still loves her. Lucrecia will always be a part of his life. She will be the only person that he loves. She will be the only one who cannot grow old with him. They can live together forever. He just has to free her from her prison...

Cid would die. Possibly in a few years. Smoking would only kill him faster. So would the alcohol. Humans are very fragile beings. The blonde could pass away in his sleep tonight. He could get his throat torn out when he lets his guard down. ...He could tear out the pilot's throat. Save the blonde from his own fate.

Vincent's chest hurt.

Cid could not die. He knew he was being unrealistic, but the blonde needed to live; to survive longer than the rest of Avalanche. To outlive both him and Lucrecia. ...To marry a frosty bitch of his own and have a few spoiled children.

Gods, his chest hurt so much.

"Ya going to keep staring in space or ya going to get off?" Cid asked as he grinned at Vincent.

"...We landed?" the gunner asked. The Shera does not fly that fast...

"'Bout ten minutes ago. Yer kind of spacey, Val. Got somethin' ya want to talk 'bout? Ya know I'll listen ta ya if ya want to rant 'bout shit in life that's pissin' ya off."

Nodding, the gunner walked over before pulling the stub of a cigarette out of the blonde's mouth before slamming their lips together in a brutal kiss. Threading his fingers through the blonde's hair, he pushed his tongue past the blonde pilot's stunned lips.

...Cigarettes, alcohol, tea...

...And something uniquely Cid...

Review if you want more. Heh...was called a very good, but very immature, writer today. ...Nice; I feel so loved. Sorry for this being so short; I'm going to go shoot some Darkspawn to blow some steam. The next chapter will be five-thousand words. Promise! Got some plot I need to get down... (And finish with this God-awful rambling.)

Thanks for reviewing:

**talinsquall**: Err..."more like it" meaning more stories or "more like it" meaning more chapters? Heh, my excuse usually is "I don't care. I'm not forcing you to review." or, my favorite "Go away." ...Followed with quite a few curses.

**Yatsuki**: No problem. Here you go!

**X-Ruby-X**: I think most do!

**ABNORMAL2110**: He does; the emo section of teenagers... Yeah, but in order to get the other stories up, it's looking like I might have to update this one every other day (you lot are a lot faster than you should be)!

**reloudypie**: No problem. Yeah; I slipped back into my old ways. I'm trying so hard not to! Thanks!

**mizperceived**: Heh, very true!


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

Blue eyes widened as he felt the gunner pin him against the controls, clawed fingers running down the back of his head and spine before pausing to grip his ass. Sharp tips dug through the thick denim of his pants, pricking the tan skin that lied underneath. A sudden knee to Vincent's cock and balls made him grunt and break the kiss off. "'EY! What the fuck was that all about?" Cid snapped as he wiped at his mouth, glaring darkly at the brunette man. "When did ya suddenly turn queer?"

"I'm not," Vincent replied, sounding slightly breathless as he licked his lips.

"Yeah?" the blonde snorted. "Then what the fuck was that?"

"...A kiss..."

"A kiss...between two straight guys? Are ya out of yer fuckin' mind?" The blonde snapped, blinking when Vincent began to walk away from him. "'Ey! I ain't fuckin' done with ya, Val!"

"Stay close," Vincent said as he pulled out Cerberus, making sure that all of the chambers were loading before beginning to walk off of the Shera.

"This ain't fuckin' over, yanno!" the pilot hissed as he grabbed his Venus Gospel before following the brunette into the quiet town. "We're gonna fuckin' sit down an' have a chat 'bout this!" Vincent hummed softly, be it in approval or dismissal, Cid could not tell. The gunner proceeded to lead the blonde into the quiet, partially dilapidated manor. Whistling, the pilot followed the brunette into the large building, "Shit...and this is where ya slept in a coffin fer thirty fuckin' years? That's depressin'."

Vincent hummed again as he led the blonde up the stairs in the foyer before going into the room and down the rickety, spiral staircase. Heading down to the basement, the brunette sneered at the dirty and dark pathway. He could swear that it was clean earlier. The lights were on, the laboratory was up and running, all of the stone walls were clean of dust and spiderwebs...

"I'm so sorry..."

The gunner paused at the sound of Lucrecia's voice. His eyes narrowed as he looked around, the dust clearly showing the footprints from both himself and Reno walking along the path earlier in their search of Cid. What happened to the cleaned floors? ...What about the coffins? Heading into the room, the ex-Turk froze as he looked around the dusty, dark room. His coffin was completely covered in dust, but there was still two missing coffins. Why were two coffins missing? Two skeletons lied on the ground, bones tossed about and the dust around the missing coffins was undisturbed, leaving clean lines from where they had stopped the dust from settling onto the ground.

"Shit, I take that back..." Cid said as he lit a fresh cigarette and sucked on the filter. Red orbs watched intently as the blonde's lips wrapped around the fag, cheeks hollowing slightly as he sucked. God, if only he was sucking on- "THIS is fuckin' depressing. Let me guess, yers is the one in the middle, right?" Snorting the pilot walked over to the large coffin. "Never saw it 'fore. ...Yanno, this thing is a lot fuckin' wider than it needs ta be... What, did ya convince the doc ta give you move space so ya could move around in?" The blonde grinned as he turned around to look at Vincent, starting when the gunner was practically on top of him. "SON OF A BITCH! Ya tryin' ta kill me by givin' me a fuckin' heart attack?"

"No," Vincent breathed as he leaned in closer, vibrant red eyes glowing eerily in the dark room. Breathing deeply before the blonde pushed him away making the gunner smirk slightly. Gods, he smelled so good...

"I'm so sorry..." the voice called out again in his mind.

"I wish she would shut up," the brunette muttered, his tone sending chills down Cid's spine. "All she ever does is apologize. I am so sick of hearing the words "I'm so sorry" over and over again..."

"Err...good fer ya?" the pilot muttered as he moved to take a step backwards. Legs colliding with the coffin and the blonde sneered when the gunner moved closer. Brandishing his spear, the blonde pressed the tip of the blade against Vincent's chest. "The fuck is goin' on with ya, Val?"

Grabbing the spear by the blade with his metallic hand, the brunette quickly pulled the weapon out of the blonde's grasped before tossing it across the room. Before the blonde could react, Vincent reached down and flung open the lid to the coffin before shoving the pilot inside. Smirking at the way the shorter man flailed before falling inside of the old upholstery, the ex-Turk reached down and grabbed both of his hands, holding them above his head with his gloved hand before he climbing into the same coffin. He rested his knees on either side of the pilot's sides before leaning down and plucking the cigarette from his lips.

As Cid opened his mouth, probably to scream, the gunner swooped down and pressed their lips together. Muffled noise, which would have been an impressive scream, came from the blonde as the ex-Turk quickly plundered his mouth with his tongue. Golden claws raked down the pilot's chest; blue fabric and tan skin easily tore under the sharp blades. Blood welled up from the shallow cuts as the blonde thrashed, kicking out as best as he could while trying to free his arms from the strong grip.

Nipping on the pilot's bottom lip in appreciation, the brunette cloud not stop himself from pulling the fabric apart, leaving the front of the cotton shirt torn in half. Fumbling with the blonde's belt, Vincent slowly kissed and nipped his way down the pilot's throat, marking the tan skin as he made his way south.

"The fuck is wrong with ya, Val? Y ain't gay! I sure as fuck ain't gay!" Cid shouted once his mouth was free. "Lemme the fuck go!"

"Shut up," Vincent growled darkly as he fumbled with the blonde's belt. Finally getting it unfastened, the brunette pulled the strip of leather free before restraining the pilot's hands together. Smirking down at the snarling blonde, the ex-Turk swiftly pulled down the other man's pants and boxers, grunting softly when the shorter man's boots stopped him from pulling them off all of the man. Slicing through the pilot's shoelaces with his golden claws, the brunette quickly pulled off the other man's boots, not caring that one sock came off with the boot while the other remained firmly on his foot.

Holding down Cid's legs, the ex-Turk let his eyes wander up and down the other man's body. Fuck, he was so toned. Muscles twitched underneath the skin of his abdomen, his thighs were strong and muscled as were his arms. From what he could feel earlier, so was the blonde's ass. Part of him screamed to stop; he was violating his friend, he crossed a line that should never be crossed. Think of Lucrecia.

No.

No "Lucrecia." She was dead... She left him for dead. He could no longer touch her, no longer run his fingers through her hair. She was a bitch who gave up on him and never once loved him.

...She did not love him. Maybe if he said it more he could convince himself that it really was true.

"'Ey! Ya done starin'? This fuckin' fabric is makin' my ass itch an' I dunno 'bout you, but I'm planning on kickin' yer ass when ya let me the fuck go!" Cid snapped, cutting into his thoughts as he kicked the ex-gunner swiftly in the chest. Steeling himself against the sudden blow, Vincent was able to grip the sides of the coffin before he was knocked out of it. Grunting is dissatisfaction, he gripped the blonde's thighs and held them down while spreading them wide.

Hmm, so full of life... Of want, desire, need... He needed a taste of it.

Settling himself between the pilot's thighs, the brunette slowly pressed his body closer to the bare body of the pilot. Ignoring the blonde's shouts, Vincent smirked down at the thrashing blonde as he pulled down the cowl of his cloak, leaning down to murmur heatedly into the blonde's ear, "I bet you feel as good as you look..." Kissing the pilot again, the brunette ran both of his hands down the pilot's chest. Teasing his nipples slowly, he worked the pebbled flesh into hard peaks before letting his hands wander lower.

Even through his leather glove, he could tell that the blonde curls that led from the pilot's navel to the base of his cock were soft. He hissed softly when shortly after pushing his tongue into the other man's mouth, he was roughly bitten. Not caring that his blood was dripping into the blonde's mouth, Vincent felt his cock throb in need behind the tight confines of his leather pants. Slipping his hands lower, the gunner nearly purred at the soft flesh that he felt underneath his glove.

He was so think and long. Granted, not as big as the gunner was, but still...very impressive. Heat throbbed in his lower region as he slowly stroked the soft flesh, bringing the still-muffling pilot to rigidity. Breaking off the kiss, Vincent looked down and smirked at the appearance of the pilot's penis. The skin was ruddy and a bead of clear fluid had already began to bead at the tip of his crowned head. Looking the embarrassed and irate blonde in the eyes, he pressed his crotch firmly against the crevasse of the pilot's ass once more.

Nipping down the tan skin of Cid' neck, Vincent occupied himself by stroking the pilot's cock slowly with his gloved hand, taking his time to tease the weeping slit on the head as well as to fondle and rub his balls. His metallic hand was occupied with unfastening his multiple leather belts and lowering his tight pants. The gunner lavished Cid's throat, circling his Adam's apple and smirking at the throaty moan that escaped the pilot while he pulled his own cock free.

Pressing the thick tip of his cock against the pilot's dry entrance, the brunette murmured soft words against the blonde's throat before slowly pushing inside of the shorter, squirming man. He grunted soft at the way the blonde's ring of muscle resisted, holding out against the pressure of his cock before suddenly giving way. A thick moan escaped his throat as the tight heat that was Cid Highwind wrapped deliciously around the crowned tip on his cock, squeezing his flesh tightly and making Vincent's mind go blank of all thoughts. Pushing himself in deeper, the ex-Turk lavished the panting blonde's neck and throat lovingly.

Feeling himself to go in any deeper, Vincent slowly began to pull out before surging forward, his balls slapping loudly against the blonde's ass as he rocked his hips and searched for the small bundle of nerves that would make the grunting man scream in pleasure. A smirk unfurled on the gunner's face when Cid suddenly jerked; his body arched up and pressed his chest and abs firmly against the gunner's leather as he clenched sporadically. The gunner moaned at the tight clench, smirking at the way Cid pulled and strained against his own belt as he writhed and rocked underneath his body. Sweat clung to both of their skin, making the ex-Turk's leather cling to him even more than usual while the fluid ran down the pilot's tan skin.

Unable to stop himself, Vincent leaned down and ran his tongue along the pilot's neck, picking up the taste and scent of the squirming man. He could hear the soft sound of his heavy cloak rubbing against the upholstery of the coffin with every thrust, the wood creaking with the strength of the gunner's rutting. Feeling the blonde's cock twitching with every thrust, the brunette looked down and smirked at the sight of the engorged flesh smearing precum along Cid's contracting abdomen. His smirk grew as he slipped his clawed hand underneath the small of the pilot's back, lifting his hind end up higher before thrusting in deeper and harder.

A loud scream came from the blonde, blue eyes fluttering as he came across his own stomach and chest. The ex-Turk smirked at the sight; he did not even have to touch the surly man to make him come...

He grunted at the sudden clenching around his cock before the blonde began to go limp. Taking advantage of this, the gunner plunged viciously into him a few more times before emptying his load into the stocky man. He could almost purr at the blissful feeling that filled his mind. Acting on such a pleased feeling, Vincent leaned down before pressing his lips to the blonde's; kissing him deeply before pressing short, soft, content kisses to the other man's lips.

Now Reno would be happy: he had sex.

Blue eyes snapped open suddenly as he sneered at Vincent, "Reno? The fuck does Red have to do with this?" The brunette blinked slowly. Had he really said that out loud? Before he could react, searing pain erupted across his forehead. Grunting in pain and struggling to focus, the brunette clutched his forehead before glaring at Cid. "The second ya free me, I'm kickin' yer ass!" Rolling his eyes, the brunette pinned the furious blonde down before kissing him again.

"Shut up," he murmured against the blonde's lips. Ignoring how the furious man growled in his throat and writhed, he listened carefully; footsteps.

"I swear to fuck, Val," Cid hissed. "Ya tell me to shut up again an' I'm going to let ya get real acquainted to the sharp end of my spear an' we'll see jus' how well ya can walk afterwards!"

Rolling his eyes, the brunette clamped his hand over the blonde's mouth, as he murmured softly. "We are not alone."

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde pulled on the leather belt that was wrapped tightly around his wrists. The gunner slowly pulled out of the blonde's tight body, unable to do more than staring as he watched his own cum spill from between the blonde's thighs.

Gods, it was such an alluring sight... He could easily just thrust back inside of the pilot and fuck the mouthy, little blonde until he was a limp mess of cum and babbling nonsense.

"'Ey!" Cid hissed, getting the brunette's attention. "Why don't ya take a picture? Get me the fuck out of this, Val!" he snapped. Nodding slightly, the brunette leaned over and unfastened the pilot's belt from around his wrists before stuffing himself back into his pants and making sure he was properly dressed. Pulling out Cerberus from his holster, Vincent stalked over towards the door as quietly as he could, trying to keep his eyes from wandering over to the blonde's body. The pilot was moving stiffly as he cleaned himself off his boxers, tossing the dirty garment to the side before dressing and grabbing his spear from where it was tossed. Limping over to the brunette, the blonde peered around the door. "Ain't see anyone," he muttered. "Oh and, Val?" Raising an eyebrow, the gunner looked directly at Cid, grunting in pain when he was suddenly kneed between the legs. "Ya can tell yer lover boy, Red, that I ain't into three-ways, that this ain't ever happened, it sure as fuck ain't happenin' again, I'm whoopin' yer ass when we get out of here an' his when I see the sneaky shithead."

Baring his fangs slightly behind the tall cowl of his cloak, the brunette contemplated hitting Cid back but paused when he heard the footsteps growing closer. Pulling the blonde flush against him, he waited until the footsteps were right outside of the room. Hearing the figure stop, he covered Cid's mouth with his mechanical hand before firing Cerberus when the person walked slightly past the doorway.

"SON OF A BITCH!" a voice called out as the figure collapsed. "I OUGHT TO- Valentine?"

A soft chuckling came from the pilot as Vincent removed his hand. Holstering Cerberus, he looked down at the redheaded Turk. "What are you doing here, Reno?"

"Fuck! What the fuck are you doing here, yo?" the redheaded Turk snapped as he covered the bullet wound in his thigh with his hands.

"Fuckin' 'round," Cid snapped back with a smirk. "Lady luck seems to be agreein' with ya gettin' yer ass whopped, Red. Yer lucky, if I shot ya, ya'd never have sex again. Then again, Val could of taken yer head clean off with a nicely-placed shot so count yer blessin's that all ya got was a flesh wound!"

"...Do you need a hospital?" Vincent muttered, trying to ignore the smug attitude coming from the blonde. Lucrecia was never so smug, even though it suited the blonde quite nicely. ...Lucrecia was never taken against her will. What had he done?

"Got a cure?" Reno asked as he grinned slightly. "As long as I ain't bleedin, I should be fine."

"Ya two make me sick," Cid commented as he limped away from them both and headed towards the broken down laboratory.

"The fuck crawled up yer ass?" Reno snapped as Vincent cast cure over him, illuminating the redhead with a green light momentarily. "Ain't like I was expectin' ta run into you two here!"

"Here we go," Vincent muttered as he walked past Reno and into the adjoining library. He took a deep breath when he stepped past Cid, taking in the blonde scent that was thick with sex. If only that pesky Turk was not here...

"Oh, like ya don't fuckin' know!" Cid snarled as he pointed his lance at the Turk. "Both ya an' yer boyfriend over there can kiss my saggin', country ass!"

"Boyfriend?" Reno snarled back as he turned on him E.M.R. "I don't know what the fuck yer country ass has been smokin' in yer hick, little, inbred town but I sure as fuck ain't datin' Vince an' I'd rather die than kiss yer ass!"

"...Your ass is not sagging in the least bit," Vincent muttered as he began to filter through the various folders and files. "And you might not be fully pleased should I kiss your ass; it is still tender, I presume..."

"Woah!" Reno said as he smirked widely and leered at the sputtering and blushing blonde. "You two fucked? And country boy bottomed? Damn! Wish I could have seen it!"

"Hey, Val," Cid sneered. "C'mere."

"...I shall decline for now," the brunette muttered in reply as he sifted through the folders, pausing when he came across a stack of disks.

"Heh, maybe he wants ta give you a big ol' kiss, Vince," Reno said as he grinned. "Go on over."

"...He is going to kick me again," the gunner said as he looked through the stack of disks, picking out the ones that were close to the time of the beginning and end of the project.

"Yer such a bitch, Highwind," the Turk said as he chuckled. "Hey, what do ya got there, Vince?"

"...I fuckin' hate the both of ya," Cid hissed before going over to the files and looking through them, pulling up any and everything he could find that mentioned Vincent.

"...We are looking for anything that concerns Project 394HWD," the brunette replied as he set the disks down before attempting to turn on an old disk reader. The Turk walked over and helped Vincent set up the mechanical device before turning it on and beginning to play the disks. He skipped through parts that seemed irrelevant before suddenly going back. There was Lucrecia. But how? This was from before he worked with her, back when she worked with his father.

"Oh, Doctor Hojo," she said as she smiled and waved into the camera. "What are you doing?"

"Recording some of my life's greatest works, my dear," the voice replied from off-screen, unmistakable as belonging to Hojo. "You see, I work with the ancestry of particular families. Some of the utmost supreme bloodlines are still out there, waiting to be discovered and relinquish their secrets for renown. I intend to trace them and discover what part of their DNA lead to making them who they are."

"That sounds interesting..." she said as she smiled at him. "But what could possibly be done with such information?"

"Everything, girl. With such untapped power lying in a person, we can splice out the genes that make them great and mix them with a blank slate. Imagine it: a multitude of raw power, intelligence, speed... A perfect race can be bred and help mankind reach feat that were unimagined by our ancestors!"

"...Surely it's not that simple? Don't you have to find them first?"

"Naturally. But one such family has already been found: Grimoire Valentine's family."

"Grimoire? No! Y-you can't use him as a test subject!"

"Why not? He volunteered himself, his wife, and his little brat to become a part of history. The splicing starts in one week after their blood work is cleared."

"No! He's...why would he do such a thing?"

"For the sake of science, dear girl. He wishes to be nothing more than a man who achieved what no other was able to do; to make it into the history of the planet."

"No, Grimoire has other ambitions! He needs love, not fame!"

"Such stupidity. Love is not needed for scientists. People do whatever they can to get ahead in the world, girl. Do best to learn this quickly lest you fall to the slings of arrows released in the name of "love." Humans don't need love. Humans need adoration. The need for fame and power bests the need for love every time. Don't tell me; you love Valentine, don't you?"

"But...he's such a sweet man!"

"A sweet man? Nonsense. There is no such thing, my dear. Men like Valentine use girls like you. All he wants to do is bounce his little ideas off of you before fucking you and paying you to disappear. Have you never wondered as to why you never met his wife or his son? Because you aren't a part of his life. Granted, he is not to fond of those two as it is..." The image cut off as Lucrecia ran out of the room sobbing. "Stupid bitch..."

Whistling, the redhead popped the disk out of the player. "Man, the freak was a bit cold-hearted. Bet he never got laid.. ...Or breastfed." Grinning, the Turk winked at Vincent. "Tits can solve many things, yo. Hey, maybe the hick over there needs to fuck Tifa and then he'll be much happier!"

"I'll be plenty happy when yer locked in a box and buried eight feet underground!" Cid snapped before tossing a thick book at Reno, narrowly missing the Turk's head when he moved.

"...Ain't bodies buried at six feet?"

"So? I'll dig an' extra two fer ya!"

"...Two coffins are missing..." Vincent interjected, stopping the fight before it progressed. "...Why are two coffins missing?"

"Maybe someone had some bodies to get rid of, yo?" the redheaded Turk asked as he shrugged. "Why does that matter?"

"...How many people actually know about this place, Reno?" the gunner asked.

"Dunno. Outside of that creepy-ass town? The Turks, Rufus, and you lot."

"...Hmm..."

"What's runnin' 'round in yer depraved mind now, Val?" Cid asked as he skimmed through a file.

"I do not know for sure, but those coffins could not be easy for someone to move. The stairway is narrow and more than one person would be needed to carry them. ...There were no footprints neat them."

"Sure as fuck wasn't us!" Reno said as he held up his hands.

"Hey, does the name "Meredith" mean anythin' ta ya, Val?" Cid said, completely ignoring Reno's denial of blame.

"No, why?" Vincent asked before walking over and looking into the file Cid was reading.

"'Cause she looks a lot like the mystery broad in yer photograph."

Frowning, the gunner peered at the picture Cid was pointing to. That was indeed her. "Any other information about her?"

"Uhh... Says her maiden name was Meredith Crescent. She said she's got no livin' siblin's. Decided to join the doc's project after hearing that he was paying for test subjects that were willing to do whatever he said. Blood work came back with a recessive trait for the infamous "DG gene" and her paperwork was processed through faster once the doc found out. No history of disease or defects."

"The DG gene? What is that?" Vincent asked as he moved to sit beside the blonde.

"Fuck if I know, Val. Just said that she's got it an' the doc wanted her ta be a part of the testing."

"Hey, lovebirds!" Reno cut in as he held up the book that Cid threw at him with a wide book. "Ya ain't gonna believe this shit! Guess what page the shit landed open on?"

"...The DG gene?" Vincent asked dryly, curious as to whether or not the redhead was telling the truth.

"Nah, uses fer condoms! Of course I'm talkin' 'bout the gene shit! Ya think I would interrupt the hick's lovely speakin' voice fer anythin' that wasn't really important, yo?"

"...Give me yer gun, Val. Let me either shut him up or off myself 'cause this proverbial pain in the ass is givin' me a fuckin' headache!" Cid cut in as he held out his hand.

"An' how's yer actual pain in yer ass doin', yo?" Reno asked with a shit-eating grin plastered across his face. "Maybe you need to fuck him better, Vince. He ain't nearly as relaxed as a good fuck should make him. Ya did fuck him good an' proper, right, Vince?"

"Fuck you, Red!" Cid snapped as he rose to his feet.

"Think that's Vince's job, yo!"

Vincent reached out as Cid lunged forward, grabbing the blonde around the waist and pulling him back to sit firmly in his lap. "...That better be yer fuckin' gun I'm feelin', Val..." Cid hissed.

Review if you want more. Remember: you lot asked for this smut! ...Wow...that took longer than I thought. (Let me know if you spot any major mistakes that I missed.)

Thanks for reviewing:

**reloudypie**: Nope. Remember Rufus's words. Everything will make sense...later rather than sooner.

**mizperceived**: Heh, could be taken as either/or. Quartet of snuggly feelings...nice! Err...coffin sex, anyone? Yes, no? ...I'll do it anyway... Aww, thanks.

**Yatsuki**: Well, in Dirge of Cerberus, Cid "offers" that Vincent and him should go grab a cold one like the good old days (or something like that, I'm adlibbing). So, they both drink. ...If only I knew when and how he was able to convince Vincent to drink with him... ...That's an idea for a story... Someone, take it and run with it before I decide to give it a shot!

**talinsquall**: Good! You're meant to be confused (I was confused, too; sad). Well, it doesn't really matter. If I say it's Vincent, people will thinks it's the demons, and vice versa. Well, I didn't do that for two reasons: One, Never came to mind. Two, you needed to see some more of Vincent's thoughts in order for the next couple of chapters to (hopefully) make sense. I can't think of a way that it would work without seeing his inner struggles. Heh...very roughly. Well, just about everything I write gives me satisfaction (when it doesn't I vanish for a few years). Aww, thanks!

**ABNORMAL2110**: Uhh...a little bit of both? We'll see... Aww, thanks! ...Can you put it online? ...Fuck, now I'm going to have that image stuck in my head... Can you just imagine him before the crystal? "Hey, Val! ...What? Get off my back, I didn't feel like shavin' my legs! ...Swear to fuck if you ruin this skirt I'm whoopin' yer ass! ...What? Hey! I ain't a naughty girl! Fuck you!" ...Heh...

**Cai'hrien**: Aww, thank you! I felt the same way.

**X-Ruby-X**: Uhh, well, you're probably going to be confused until the end of this...entire, little experiment of mine. You're welcome!


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

"Calm down," Vincent murmured in Cid's ear, smirking slightly at the way the blonde hairs on the nape of his neck rose and a small shudder ran up his spine. Turning his red eyes onto the Turk, the gunner stared at him blankly. "Read what it says, Reno."

"Heh, you got him trained already, Vince?" Reno quipped before looking down at the book before the brunette could fix him with a glare. "Says that back before major technology, most people believed in superior races that could protect and destroy the planet. The Cetra were known by a majority of the populace as the race that could lead those whom they deemed acceptable to the Promised Land and they strived to protect it. Heh...who doesn't know that by now? Anyway, like how Omega has Chaos and vice versa, there was a race that worked to destroy the Promised Land and the Cetras. Deep shit, yo. The doc made a note here: "M.C. 394." Don't know what the fuck that means. Back on track: So, this race was known for being strong and taking no nonsense; the Cetras were apparently pretty laidback, who knew? They were known for training their young at an early age and preparing them for flight and fight. Before disease and time started to wipe out both damn races, there was a war between them and the- Son of a bitch! It's fuckin' scratched out!"

Sneering slightly as he watched Reno flip through the pages, Vincent could make out the black marks that lined the pages. Hojo would not be censoring himself... "...Reno, why are you here?"

"You see there once was a lady who gave birth ta me. My good Ma, rest her evil soul, was a bit of a whore who tended to spread her thighs for any guy with a stiff dick and two gil in their pocket-" the Turk replied as he grinned.

"Reno..."

"Shit," Cid cut in. "I don't want to hear 'bout how much of a whore yer Ma was!"

"'Ey! Don't you call my Ma a whore!" Reno snapped back.

"How's "dirty bitch"? Skank? Slut? Any of them better for ya, Red?" the blonde snapped back as he smirked.

"Vince, do me a favor and shove yer dick down his throat to shut yer bitch up!"

""Bitch?" I'll show ya "bitch!"" Cid snarled as he attempted to lunge out of the brunette's lap just to be held in place by the strong grip around his waist. Sneering, the blonde tightened his hold on his Venus Gospel before suddenly throwing it at the redheaded Turk. Luckily for the lithe redhead, he moved his head out of the way enough not to get his head impaled by the projectile. The side of sharp blade on the tip of the lance cut through the pale skin on his face right under his left tattoo. The skin split open as blood welled in the space before running down his face. Vibrant red strands appeared to dance through the air as they fell from a lock of heair on his head.

"Woah..." Reno muttered as he touched his wounded face. "...Ya son of a bitch! Ya could have killed me!"

"Yer damn lucky ya moved, then!" Cid snapped back.

Vincent found himself not focusing on the redhead standing a few feet away who was pitching a fit, but instead at the lance that the blonde had pitched at said redhead. The blade was buried deep into the stone wall and holding the spear perfectly parallel with the floor. If the blade had pierced the wall between stones, he would not have been that impressed as the joints are considerably weaker that the thick stones that lined the walls. Instead, the blade cleaved through the center of a stone, cracking the entire stone in half where Reno's head once was.

"Reno," Vincent cut in sharply. "Pull Highwind's spear free."

"Why? So he can fuckin' chuck it at me again? Fuck no! Look at what he did to my face!" the Turk replied.

Rolling his eyes, the brunette pulled Cerberus out of his holster before cocking back the safety and aiming directly at the redhead Turk. "You might be able to dodge a spear, but I doubt you can dodge a bullet. Pull it free."

The brunette smirked smugly behind his cloak as he watched Reno grumble to himself while he gripped the shaft of the spear and tugged. Pulling the blonde closer against his body, Vincent rested his chin against Cid's shoulder while watching as the redhead braced a foot against the wall before tugging harder. Still getting no results, the Turk grunted before putting all of his weight onto the lance and bracing his second foot on the wall. A loud groan filled the stale air as they watched the Turk pull with all of his might.

"If I let you go," Vincent murmured into Cid's ear. "Will you stay here while I free your spear?"

"That ain't a metaphor, right?" Cid snapped slightly, the tips of his ears turning pink at the gunner's deep chuckle.

"No."

"Sure. Go fer it."

Nodding, the brunette let the blonde go, sitting him down before walking over to the Turk and waving his hand. Once the redhead let go with a huff, Vincent holstered Cerberus and flexed the fingers of his metallic hand. Wrapping the long digits around the pilot's prized weapon, he grunted softly as he pulled the weapon free from the wall.

"'Ey! I loosened it fer ya!" Reno commented as the brunette walked over and handed the weapon back to Cid.

"Keep believin' that, Red," Cid sneered at the redhead who was tending to his wound with a few bandages he had in his pocket as he took his spear back from the brunette. "Maybe ya should start hittin' the gym!"

"I'll do that when ya start hittin' the books!"

"'Ey! I'm a lot fuckin' smarter than ya can ever be!"

"Hah! Yeah, ya sure show yer smarts every time ya open yer mouth!"

"If you two cannot behave, I will separate you two," Vincent commented as he went back to looking through the files, pulling out a disk labeled "HWD" and putting that into the player. The screen went black before Hojo's grinning face appeared, making Reno grunt.

"Man, he was even uglier when he was younger!" the Turk commented as both he and Cid looked on with the ex-Turk.

"I once foolishly thought that this Crescent was related to Doctor Crescent. No, she is far greater. A direct descendant of the-" the image turned to static was white noise took over until Hojo reappeared, one eye blackened. "Crescent's brute of a boyfriend tried to kill me today! Heh, I got him enlisted into the war once I told him that his "precious baby" died during birth with Crescent. He turned into a sobbing fool." Smirking slightly at a soft cooing, the brunette man reached over before holding up an infant. A mess of golden blonde hair sat atop the child's head as the blue-eyed infant reached for the camera and cooed.

"Shit, poor kid doesn't realize he's in the hands of a madman!" Reno said as he shook his head.

"This young man," Hojo continued as he held the small child to his chest, "will be my legacy. With some testing, I will know if her genes along with the splicing took hold in this creature during the experimental pregnancy. Granted, the testing started before she even knew she was pregnant, the genes had to have altered her womb before he was conceived." He looked down at the infant as he muttered, "you had to be taken from her, you know. She would not have allowed you to continue with the experiments even though you are headed for greatness. Luckily, the nurses as easily bribed and convinced her that you died shortly after birth. They even killed a child to bury in your place."

This was getting even more disturbing. Both parents were lied to so Hojo could get his hands on a newborn child? The father led to believe that both the mother and child died so he could join the war and fight for ShinRa's behalf, the mother led to believe that he child died after birth and that she would have to bury him... Vincent's stomach turned at the thought. To finally have a child and get him taken from you by the scum of the planet...

"Doctor Hojo- Oh! What a cute baby!" a voice called out from the side. Vincent frowned at the sound of the female's voice, watching as a younger version of Lucrecia moved in front of the camera and made funny faces at the giggling child. Why was she continuing to hang around Hojo? "Boy or girl?"

"Boy, my dear," Hojo said as he grinned.

Lucrecia smiled as she took the small child from the male doctor. "What is his name?"

"Well, the mother wants him to be named after his father even though they were not married."

"Oh, that's so sweet! So, what was his father's name?"

"Cidney Highwind."

"Aww, he looks liks a "Cid!" What was his father like?"

"A brutish man; more brawn than brain. This child however, will be different. He will grow to be far stronger, smarter, and faster than ever imagined. No one will be able to deny him his fate, Lucrecia. He will do all that I have planned for him..."

Review if you want more. Ha...you had to see that twist coming.

Thanks for reviewing:

**mizperceived**: Ha! Nice! I can't tell what you mean by ""Gramma" Time:" the way that they butcher the English language or fun with them and the old neighbor? Why thank you! I had to sneak some in!

**talinsquall**: Heh, never knew that about blood. Your review really cracked me up. Normally, I'm sure Vincent would use lube at the minimum, but this is spontaneous, forceful sex. I doubt he planned it out or thought that far ahead. And I'm certain Cid will be very uncomfortable for quite some time.

**Yatsuki**: Feel free to swear (I took down the filters for my profile). You are welcome. Aww! It's always better with Cid! You get to hear him (in all his Southern glory) swear and watch him smoke!

**reloudypie**: Ha! No problem. Why, thank you! Heh, never would of guessed that ya'll knew each other! And yes, it will be a Valenwind (I refuse to call it "Valewind" or "Highlentine"). Oh, well, on the weekends I'm usually running around buying groceries (God, I love cheese and cooking) as well as playing games and sleeping. I sleep so much...

**ABNORMAL2110**: Heh, that he did! ...Well, he'll be sore for a while, but probably! Heh, I can't tell you that now; stay tuned for more information. I will be on the lookout!


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

Two pairs of eyes turned to stare at Cid, one scarlet and one aquamarine. "Hey, now," the pilot said as he narrowed his eyes. "This shit is all a fuckin' coincidence! I ain't never grown up with the doc!"

"Yeah," Reno cut in as he rolled his eyes, "the planet's just brimmin' with blonde, blue-eyed men named Cidney Highwind! Fuck, ya Avalanche bunch are all fucked up!"

Red eyes turned to Reno, glaring darkly at the redhead as Vincent sneered, "Oh, and you Turks are so much better? What were you just saying about your mother?"

"Woah! Hey! Don't get all snippy with my just 'cause yer dense-as-a-brick boy toy don't want to admit that he's the brat behind this current mess!" the Turk rambled quickly.

"'Ey, this ain't got nothin' to do with me!" Cid growled as he clenched his fists before grabbing a cigarette out of his crumpled carton and lighting the stick, sucking heavily on the filter before blowing out a mouthful of smoke. "This has to do with Val an' his fuckin' dead girlfriend!"

"Lucrecia's not dead..." Vincent muttered, feeling odd about having to defend a woman he completely stopped thinking about when he heard the child's name.

"Shit, yer fuckin' the hick and some dead chick at the same time? You go, man!" Reno said as he elbowed Vincent with a grin.

"I am not having sex with Lucrecia!" Vincent said as he glared at the Turk.

"An' he sure as fuck ain't fuckin' me!" Cid snapped.

"Sure..." Reno said with a devious grin.

"You never told me why you are here, Reno," Vincent said as he watched the Turk carefully. There was something that he was hiding from them. "Are you here on ShinRa related business?"

"Aww, come on, yo," the Turk said, stepping back when he was fixed with glares from both the pilot and the gunner. He froze when Cereberus was suddenly pulled out and the muzzle of the triple-barreled gun was pressed against his forehead. "Fuck!"

"Spill, Red," Cid said as he pointed the blade of his lance at the Turk. "Ya can either tell us what ya know or Val will spill yer brains all 'round this place. Choice is yers." The blonde smirked slightly at the way Reno groaned in defeat, unknowingly catching the gunner's attention.

"Fine! Fuckin' fine! Shit, boss's gonna have my head fer this shit... He wanted more information 'bout why ya have been losin' yer mind; yanno, with the whole "the mansion was clean," "my dead girlfriend's in danger," "we have to save Highwind" shit. So, he wanted more information 'bout the project to see if the fur ball was right."

"...What "fur ball?"" Vincent asked as he frowned.

"Reeve's little fur ball! Yanno, the fortune-tellin' one!"

"...Cait Sith... What was the fortune?"

"Shit, I don't know! He wouldn't tell anyone an' tore the fuckin' thin' up so we couldn't read it! Reeve's been tryin' ta find ya fer days but ya ain't answerin' yer damn cell, yo! Apparently it ain't good and the fur ball won't tell anyone what the fuckin' thin' said but ya! Honest!"

"Well," Cid said as he pulled back his spear, tapping the gunner's chest with the blade on his Venus Gospel. "Looks like ya got a lot of shit to haul up to the Shera. Get movin', Red! We're on a time line here! The grown men need to talk so grab everythin' that even slightly has to do with this...whatever the fuck this is! Well? Get movin'!" Raising an eyebrow in amusement as he lowered his gun, Vincent turned to look at Cid as he commanded the Turk around. Holstering Cerberus, the gunner followed the limping blonde out of the room. "Anywhere around here we can talk?"

"...There is a piano room upstairs," Vincent said as he nodded slightly. Wrapping an arm around the pilot's waist, he ignored the glare the blonde shot his way. "...To keep you from falling over in your...current state..." Smirking at the way the blonde rolled his eyes, he made sure to walk with their sides pressed together, his arm wrapped around the blonde's waist as he rested his gloved fingers on the blonde pilot's hip. Walking with the shorter man, the gunner lead him up the spiral stairs and to the main foyer before going down the creaking main stairs and leading him into a large, and thankfully deserted, piano room.

He watched the other man as he moved towards the piano in the corner before grabbing a dirty cloth and wiping the dust off of the bench as best as he could. Satisfied, the blonde sat down on the bench tenderly before looking at Vincent. "All right, now it's yer turn to spill," Cid said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Trying to focus on more than the way the blonde's muscles tensed under his skin when he moved, the brunette blinked. "...And just what am I supposed to be spilling?"

"What the fuck went on with ya down there? Ya ain't gay an' I ain't gay! Yet, all of a sudden, yer all touchy-feely after fuckin'! So, I want a fuckin' explanation from ya!"

"Hmm," Vincent hummed as he moved to stand beside Cid. He could not blame the pilot for his confusion; one day, his entire world made sense, the next, the pilot is missing and he finds out that both he and the pilot are a part of one of Hojo's projects. "...I said goodbye to her after Deepground..."

"Eh? Woah, backup!"

"...When I vanished after the defeat of Omega. I had to let her go... ...To forgive her of her sins and move on."

"Wait, what the fuck are her sins?"

"...She...Lucrecia experimented on me first... She gave me Chaos and the Protomateria to try to keep me alive. ...I had to forgive her and I swore that I would not return to her. ...But I did."

Chuckling, the blonde took another drag on his cigarette, "Yer a piece of work, yanno that? So, what? You left her and decided that ya would give gay life a shot? How fuckin' hard was yer head hit durin' that battle?"

"No..." he said as he stepped even closer. "I had no intentions on taking on a new love until I can get over the past and...accept myself for who I am..."

"...Yet...?"

"...Yet, when I saw that you did not arrive to Tifa's party after leaving me a message, I went looking for you...as you did for me. I still had no intentions of sleeping with you."

"Had?"

"Have! I HAVE no intentions of sleeping with you, Chief, I never did."

"Ya make a man feel so loved, Val," Cid said as he grinned.

"...But whenever I got close to you..." the brunette murmured as he leaned down so their faces were close to one another. "...Whenever I see you; naked, dressed... Whenever I smell you... I am unable to help myself..."

"Er...ya mind backin' up a bit there, Val? 'Ey! Are ya sayin' I stink?"

Chuckling, Vincent smirked as he quickly pulled the cigarette out of the blonde's mouth and leaned in for a kiss, energy crackling ominously over his chest as he nipped the pilot's bottom lip. "Never. ...You smell...oh, so alluring, Chief," he murmured as he licked his lips and smirked at the blinking pilot. "I believe ShinRa might be correct when he said that being around you will make me lose control..." Snorting, the blonde suddenly hauled back before punching Vincent in the eye, blinking when the brunette ducked and grabbed his arm, pulling the pilot off of the small bench and tugging him forward. The gunner smirked down at the blonde as he quickly wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist. Pressing his face against the blonde's neck, he breathed deeply to inhale the blonde's scent. "Mmm, you smell wonderful..."

Running his hands down the pilot's muscled back, the brunette nipped his neck while gripping the pilot's ass tightly, pressing his body firmly against the blonde's as he stared deep into the other man's blue eyes. Removing his hands from Cid's ass, he quickly gripped the pilot's torn and bloodied shirt before tossing it to the side and running his gloved fingers down the scabbing cuts along the blonde's chest. Rubbing the blonde's nipples gently, the brunette smirked as he leaned down and kissed Cid again, grunting in pain when the blonde drove his knee into his abdomen.

"Ain't yer Ma ever told ya that it ain't polite ta kiss someone without askin'?" Cid snapped as he pushed Vincent back so his back was pressed against the wall. Grinning, he crossed his arms over his chest again, "Ain't ya got bats to shake out of yer belfry?"

Oh, so the blonde thought he was funny, huh? Vincent smirked as he looked the smug blonde up and down before pausing as a ringing filled the air. Damn. He was so close to getting another taste!

"Hello? Shera? Woah! Calm down!" Cid said as he answered his phone. "The fuck do ya mean Reeve's breakin' into my house?"

Review if you want more. My word, ya'll are not going to give me a break from this one, are you?

Thanks for reviewing:

**reloudypie**: Heh, don't worry, I'll break it down for you. Aww, my weirdly written story is making friends!

**talinsquall**: Indeed! And there will definitely be more harder, rougher sex. ...And maybe a few gentle fucks thrown in, who knows? I make this up as I go along! Ha, especially if they are both naked, no? Dude, you've got to tell me your sources; all I get is porn. The mechanics of gay sex = two mechanics having gay sex. ...I think the internet is out to get me...

**X-Ruby-X**: Heh, thanks!

**Yatsuki**: Why, thank you! There are still many twists and turns before this roller coaster is over!

**mizperceived**: Ha! Very true! Well, probably better than my accent. ...It is sad when people you have known for at least five years ask you where you were born. ...And when complete strangers ask you what language you are speaking when it is English.

**ABNORMAL2110**: You want some real fun? Compare "The Legend of Dragoon" and compare it to "Final Fantasy VII." I shit you not, these are the characters:

Dart: a blonde, spiky-haired man with blue eyes who wants revenge against the Black Monster.  
Shana: Dart's childhood friend who wants to fight alongside/eventually marry Dart.  
Rose: a dark brooding woman who is known for being sharp, cold, but regrets her role in life occasionally.  
Lavitz: a blonde, blue-eyed man who fights with a spear and is big on honor and jumping...God, the jumping...  
Albert: replaces his good friend Lavitz and fights with the same style.  
Meru: a small girl who wields a large hammer and often falls on her ass while trying to fight with it.  
Haschel: a joking man who is a bit perverted but a good fighter who trained Dart for a long time.  
Kongol: a big brute of a man not known for his brains.  
Miranda: replaces Shana when she is kidnapped and fights alongside Dart.  
Llyod: a silver-haired swordsman who often fights Dart and easily whips his ass multiple times.

...Sound familiar?

Well, I never played FFIV. Heh, I'm sure it affects many people the same way! Well, who wouldn't be pleased?

**Cai'rhien**: Aww, thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

Raising and eyebrow in amusement, the brunette watched as Cid spoke on the phone, eyes roaming over the blonde's muscled form as he spoke, "Hey, Sher'! Listen to- ...Would ya fuckin'- ...Stop cryin'... Shera... Oh, fer fuck's sake! PUT REEVE ON THE GODDAMN PHONE, SHERA!" The gunner chuckled at the pilot's commanding tone as he observed the blonde's agitated pacing. Moving to sit on the bench, the ex-Turk waited until the blonde paced by before grabbing him and pulling him into his lap, holding the shorter man flush against his body while murmuring heatedly in his ear.

"Relax, Chief, we would not want you to become stressed..." he breathed before running his tongue along the pilot's unoccupied ear, making the man in his lap shudder. Feeling the body tremble at his touches made the gunner smirk. Cid's ass was pressed firmly against his cock and he was certain he could get the stubborn pilot to accept his advances with the right actions.

"'Ey, ya cut that out, Val! ...Reeve, the fuck are ya tryin' to break into my house for? Of course 'm fuckin' alive, why wouldn't I be?" Cid snapped, ears turning red as he felt Vincent's hands rub up and down along his inner thighs, hands wandering close to the crotch of his pants. Slapping the hands, the blonde sneered slightly before covering the receiver of his cell phone with his hand. "Ya got a fuckin' problem, Val?"

"Of course," the gunner said with a smirk. Holding the blonde by his inner thighs, hands up high enough to have his palms pressed against the blonde's crotch, he pulled the shorter man back farther onto his lap until he could feel the bulge that had formed in the front of his pants.

"Yer fuckin' on yer own, there!" the pilot hissed before uncovering the receiver. "All right, ya listen up an' ya listen good, Reeve! We're going to finish up over here and then I'm going home and I'm kickin' yer ass! If I so much as find ya or Cait in my house, I'm shovin' him up yer ass as well! Ya got that? Good! Now, be a good boy an' ya an' that damn cat of yers can go to Shera's; get her comfortable, AND KEEP HER THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY HOUSE, TOO! Good! We'll be there in a while!" Cid snapped before hanging up and pocketing his phone. "Fuckin' pain in my ass..."

"I could help you out with that, Captain," Vincent murmured as he pressed his face into the blonde's neck, inhaling deeply.

Gods, the scent of the blonde made him feel lightheaded and giddy!

Feeling his cock pulse at the scent of the blonde, Vincent pressed soft kisses along the blonde's neck, nipping his pulse point as he murmured, "How many men have you had sex with, Chief?"

"What kind of question is that? Knock that off!" Cid snapped as his ears grew darker.

"None? ...I was your first? Hmm..." Possessive pride bloomed in the gunner's chest. He had been the first to be inside of the blonde and make him climax. That was such an appealing thought. "How many women have you had sexual relations with?"

"Why the fuck 're ya so interested in my sex life?"

"I am merely curious. Have you even slept with a woman?"

"Have ya?"

"Mm, so defensive... I have slept with both men and women while I was in the Turks. Now, have you slept with women, Captain?"

"Of course!" Cid snapped as he tried to pull out of Vincent's grip, feeling energy crackle over his back when it surged over the brunette's chest. " The fuck is wrong with ya?"

"You, Chief," the brunette murmured before tilting his head and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"'EY! A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE?" a voice called out, getting both of their attentions.

"...Damn," Vincent cursed softly before letting the pilot go and standing up. "...I am severely tempted to gag and bind that meddling Turk..." Smirking, he looked over at Cid. "...And then I shall do the same to you..."

"...Got the feelin' ya would do it differently to me, Val," Cid muttered before limping over to the door. "Move the shit on yer own, Red! Ya ain't an old man!"

"Hmm," Vincent chuckled before walking behind the blonde and cupping his ass. "You are still sore, no? Remove your pants."

"Fuck you!" Cid snapped as his face turned a dark red to match the color of his ears. "I ain't droppin' my pants in front of ya!"

"I can remove them for you," the gunner said before roughly pinning the blonde against the wall. "...I promise to be gentle with you if you do not fight me this time, Chief."

"Swear to fuck, Val, ya stick yer dick in me again and I'll cut the fuckin' thing off!"

"Not this time," he said with a soft chuckle before unfastening Cid's belt and pants. Pulling the garments down, he let his eyes wander over the tan skin as he looked up the blonde's legs and thighs. "Spread your legs." Grumbling softly, the blonde spread his legs slightly, watching the gunner as he rubbed his bare thighs softly. "More." Rolling his eyes and muttering a curse, the blonde spread his legs open wider, jerking and kicking out when he felt Vincent spread his cheeks before something wet and warm ran along his tender entrance.

"What the fuck are ya doing?" the blonde snapped as he managed to knee the brunette in the face. "Did ya just seriously lick my ass?"

Grunting, the brunette rubbed his cheek. The pilot sure was a feisty man. "It is called "rimming," Chief."

"It's called bein' a sick fuck! Ya don't know where my ass has been!"

Chuckling, the gunner rose to his feet before holding the blonde's wrists above his head and pressing his body firmly against the pilot's half-naked form. They both paused and looked over when a fuming redhead stormed into the room.

"Yanno, this'll go so much fas- Ohh...talk, my ass!" Reno said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest with a wide grin on his face. "Man, ya two have the libido of teenagers! Don't mind me; carry on!"

"Reno," Vincent growled darkly as he turned his eerie red eyes onto the Turk. "Get out and load up the Shera. If you worked as much as you complained, you would be done by now."

"...When did ya turn into Tseng, yo?"

"Let me make myself perfectly clear: you are ruining the mood here and I will not hesitate to shoot you again if you are still here when I count to five. One..." The gunner smirked when Reno promptly ran from the room. Turning back to Cid, the brunette pulled down the cowl of his clock before smirking. Energy crackled along his chest as Vincent murmured, "Oh, yes..." He pressed his lips firmly to the pilot as his body began to shift. A bright light filled the room before Galian stood in the brunette's place, lips still locked against the blonde's.

Pulling back slightly, the demon grinned as his tail wagged. Cid gaped openly at the demon that was watching him carefully. "Uhh...fuck. This is so fuckin' weird on so many fuckin' levels!" the blonde ranted slightly, pausing when the demon licked his face. "...Uhhh...good doggy? Ya ain't going to eat yer old friend, right?"

"Cidney, friend!" Galian growled before nuzzling the blonde's throat happily.

"Yeah, Cidney's a good friend; the kind of friend ya don't devour! Now...ya mind backin' up a bit so I can pull up my pants?"

"Cidney play?"

"Play? ...The fuck are ya talkin' 'bout?"

The demon grinned widely before moving back and dropping to all fours, grabbing the pants from around the pilot's ankles and pulling them off, knocking the pilot off on his feet and onto his ass. Gripping the pants in his teeth, Galian growled happily as his tail wagged before running off.

"That som'bitch..." Cid muttered as he rubbed his sore ass, left sitting on the ground wearing his goggles, gloves, and boots. Snarling the blonde rose to his feet, blatantly ignoring the fact that he was naked as he ran off in the direction of the large demon. "YA GIVE THOSE BACK, YA FUR BALL!"

Giving the demon chase, Cid ran out of the room and into the foyer, ignoring Reno's shouts of "I'm blind!" as he ran past the redhead and after the demon. Following the demon up the stairs, he cornered the large best into the greenroom. Spreading his arms out wide to block the entire doorway, the blonde smirked.

"Got ya now, fur ball. Hand over my pants!" the pilot said as he took a step forward while watching the demon closely. Seeing the demon's muscles in his legs tense, the blonde paused. He jumped to the side when the demon lunged at him before running out of the room. "I'm gonna fuckin' wax ya when I catch ya!" he snapped as he chased after the demon again, blinking when he made it to the hallway just to see no sign of the demon. Grunting, he tried to listen carefully for any signs that the demon was nearby. "Fuck! ...Here, doggy! Come on, boy! ...Fuck, I feel like such an idiot..."

"Now you feel like how you act!" Reno called out from the lower floor.

Review if you want more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**talinsquall**: Not so much homophobia as (and this is how I think it would work in Cid's blonde mind): "I'm not gay. You're not gay. We fucked. Nothing's wrong with me so something's wrong with you!" Ha! I doubt it; Reeve loves his kitties! ...He's the male version of the Crazy Cat Lady...but with robotic kitties.

**Yatsuki**: Heh, Cid's an old-fashioned girl! Indeed!

**reloudypie**: It's like an artist: while others can find it amazing, the painter is rarely pleased with their own works. ...Which is why I took a hiatus from my paintings, heh... The secret is ten hours of sleep a night and a lot of "what if"s mixed with smut.

**mizperceived**: Ha! You know he enjoyed it! ...Probably the only sex he had in years! That is because, while I love the cute kitty, his accent makes me laugh. I can't get it down!

**ABNORMAL2110**: Oh, yeah! Just compare their pictures... Reeve is...what's another word for kooky?


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

Flipping off the redhead, Cid walked down the hallways as quietly as he could, wanting to get a jump on the demon that was lurking around with his pants clamped firmly between its strong jaws. Unknowingly, the blonde was walking in front of the demon, who was silently padding behind him as his tail wagged happily. The demon slowly moved closer as they walked down the dusty, wooden path, leaving a trail in their wake. The blonde hair on the nape of his neck stood up suddenly before the blonde spun around, grunting when he was suddenly tackled to the floor.

"Ugh!" Cid grunted as the air was knocked out of his lungs. Letting the pants fall to the dirty floor beside the blonde's head, Galian grinned down at the human that was held down underneath his body. His tail wagged happily as he leaned down and licked the man from the base of his chin to the crown of his head. Sneering in disgust, the pilot bucked as best as he could. "The fuck was that fer?"

"Friend!" Galian said as he grinned widely, showing off his large fangs as his tail wagged faster.

"Yeah, yeah; friend," the pilot muttered. "Ya mind gettin' off of me, now?"

"Cidney friend!"

"Oh fer fuck's sake! Yeah, we're friends! Now, friends don't squish friends under their giant furry bodies!"

The large demon grinned as he leaned down and nuzzled the blonde's throat. "Friend like host?"

"Eh? Yer friends with Val?" the blonde asked, jerking when the demon's wet nose rubbed along his jaw. Suddenly the demon moved back, leaving the pilot blinking as he sat up before grabbing the discarded article of clothing. Looking back at the demon, Cid started when he saw the snout of the beast mere inches from the soft organ between his leg. Snarling, the blonde pushed the demon away as his face, ears, and neck turned bright red. "The fuck is wrong with ya?"

"YO!" a voice called out in the distance as Reno came running up the stairs. "You ain't gonna believe the shit that I just found! ...Put yer goddamn pants on, fer fuck's sake!"

Rolling his eyes, the pilot flipped Reno off before quickly pulling on his pants and stepping away from the happy demon that kept moving closer. "The fuck did ya find, dipshit?"

"Yanno how Vince was locked in the fuckin' closet-"

"Coffin!"

"Yeah, yeah. Fer so many years? It doesn't look like the crazy doc was leavin' him alone. I found a crazy stash of notes 'bout Lucinda-or-whatever, Chaos, Vincent's mumbo-jumbo makeup, demons, blahdy-blah-blah!"

"...Yer fuckin' with me..."

"I swear on Vince's dick that it's the fuckin' truth!"

"...Don't say creepy shit like that!"

"Would ya rather I swear on his balls?" Reno asked as he grinned widely. "Nipples? Ass? Bet he's got a tight ass, yo. Did ya grab it? Seen ya limpin' 'round like he fucked ya like a man who popped a whole bottle of pills and got a cheap whore fer the night." Gritting his teeth, Cid clenched his hand into a fist before trying to keep himself from knocking all of the redhead's teeth down his throat.

"Cidney not whore!" Galian growled darkly as his ears lowered while he bared his fanged teeth menacingly at the Turk.

"Woah, now!" Reno said as he held up his hands in an attempt to placate the demon. "I'm just jokin', yo!"

"Apologize!"

"...I'm fuckin' sorry! Geez! Calm down!"

Nodding, the demon grinned before pulling the short pilot in for a tight hug, "Cidney good friend!"

"Oomph!" Cid grunted as he was pulled into a tight embrace, the demon's soft fur rubbing against his face and tickling his nose. "Yer a good friend, too! Let me go, ya giant fur ball! Man's got to breathe!" Once he was set down, the blonde pat the demon's stomach appreciatively. "An' I can take care of the skinny Turk. Ya ain't got to defend me."

"Hey!" Reno gasped out in offense.

"What? The Brat's got more meat on her bones that ya do! Now, lead the way to those files! I want to see what the fuck ya found so I can tell what's going on in Val's batty head."

"Bat? Bat left," Galian whined before hugging Cid again. "Cidney never leave!"

Review if you want more. I feel like this is going to take forever to complete unless I rush it; which I feel will ruin it.

Side note: Sorry this was short: I have to go deal with the landlord about the punks that shot my bedroom window last night. Yay...

Next chapter will be longer, I promise! (And filled with the wonderfully zany antics of Reeve and Cait Sith!)

Thanks for reviewing:

**Yatsuki**: Well, ya'll keep sending super duper prompt reviews! Sorry, Reeve will make it all clear eventually, worry not!

**talinsquall**: Aww, thanks! Uhh...what is dumb blonde sex? Yer welcome! Ya'll review quick enough that I feel the need to post.

**ReloudypiE**: (Did you have the capitals up during last chapter and I missed it?) Thanks! You managed to get through somehow!

**AnimalCops**: Why, hello, new reviewer! Welcome to the insanity that is my stories! Doesn't everyone?

**mizperceived**: Nice! (I'm no better - where do you think I am typing this up?) Exactly!

**ABNORMAL2110**: Heh, the amount of leather that he wears is a good giveaway! True!


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

Cid grunted as he was pulled into the demon's tight grip again. "Yeah, yeah, good ol' Cid ain't goin' nowhere, ya giant fur ball!" the blonde said as he was held flush to the demon's furry chest. His eye twitched when he felt the demon's long, wet, warm tongue run up the side of his face. "Ugh!"

"Cidney friend forever!" Galian said as he rocked the blonde man back and forth a few times, tail wagging happily as he followed Reno, who was laughing hysterically, down the hallway and stairs, returning to the hidden basement. The pilot grumbled as he was carried into the basement, his feet not even touching the ground as the massive demon held him tightly. Once in the laboratory, the large demon set the blonde pilot down onto his feet before nuzzling him and patting the human on his head, his tail still wagging.

Snorting, the blonde pat the demon before limping over to the books Reno was pulling off of the shelves. Flipping one of the large tomes open, the blonde winced at the photograph of the ex-Turk lying on a metal table with his chest cut open. "Fuck," he muttered, jumping slightly when he felt the large muzzle rubbing against his cheek.

"Hojo," the large beast whined as he wrapped his arms around the pilot. "Mean Hojo."

"Yeah, he sure was a mean fucker," the pilot said before setting the book down and patting the demon's head. Chuckling at the way the demon's ears perked up at the touch, the blonde scratched behind his ear. "Heh, yer just a giant puppy, ain't ya?"

"Yeah, with big-ass teeth!" Reno snorted as he continued to gather up books. "Geez, Vince should put him on a leash and have him on guard patrol! ...Think he would join ShinRa?"

"Yeah, and then I'm going to sprout tits an' wings an' fly 'round spoutin' limericks 'bout the good that ShinRa does!" Cid sneered, smirking when the large demon moved to sit beside him and lean into his scratching fingers. "Ya got a better chance of even gettin' Val into a bright pink tutu an' puttin' on a gothic version of Swan Lake than gettin' him to join you fuckers!"

"'Ey!" Reno snapped as he pouted. "I wasn't makin' it personal! What the fuck crawled up yer ass and died?"

"Oh, I don't know... Maybe I'm upset because I'm some supposed project of the crazed doc, maybe I just want to get drunk and fly into a goddamn mountain, or maybe, just maybe, I'm sick of fuckin' listened to yer yammerin' day-in an' day-out!"

"My God," the Turk laughed. "You need a proper fuck! Ain't Vince fuckin' ya right, yo? Did he stick it in the wrong hole?"

"Eh? There's only one fuckin' hole, ya dipshit!" the pilot snapped as his ears grew red.

"Not if ya do it right, yo!" Reno added as he smirked.

"Fuck, I don't wanna know what the fuck ya do in yer spare time, Red! Pack all of this shit up an' get it on the Shera! 'Ey, furr ball," the pilot commanded, grinning when Galian stood upright as his tail wagged. "Mind helpin' Red? His spindly arms can't carry much."

"'Ey! Fuck you, yo!"

"I help Red!" the demon said before hugging Cid tightly. "Make Cidney happy!"

"Ugh! Yeah, yeah! Don't go crushin' me, now!"

"Heh, yeah, an' then ya can make "Cidney" really happy tonight, yo!" the Turk said as he leered. "Make sure to get it on tape, ya big ol' teddy bear. We Turks need more porn an' the little blonde yer so attached to needs a good fuckin'." Chucking the book at the smirking redhead, the blonde smirked as he knocked the thin man flat on his rear. The force of the throw snapping the taller redhead's face back as he hit the floor. "Ow! You son of a bitch!"

"Serves ya right, ya punk!" Petting the demon, who was sneering at the Turk, Cid smirked. "Now, you lot get all of this shit loaded up. I'm gonna go make sure the Shera will be ready to takeoff before the fur ball an' I go to Rocket Town an' ya go home, Red. Oh, an' if I hear that you so much as took a fuckin' picture to ShinRa, I'm not only going to whoop yer ass seven ways to Tuesday, I'm then gonna let Val shoot yer dick off."

"That's cold, yo!" Reno sulked as he pouted.

"Fuck is mate?" Galian asked as he tilted his head and looked at Cid.

"Err..." the blonde paused.

"Heh, yeah, close enough, yo," Reno cut in with a grin.

"Mate Cidney?" Galian asked as his tail wagged.

"'Ey! There ain't gonna be any matin' or fuckin' goin' on!" the pilot snapped before limping out of the room. Galian blinked as he watched the pilot leave the room.

"Cidney no mate?" he asked as he looked at Reno. The redhead shrugged before handing the demon a large stack of books.

"Nah, I'm just twistin' his teabag, yo," the Turk said with a chuckle. "I ain't seen someone who riled up so easily 'fore. He really needs a girlfriend, yo."

Growling softly, the demon picked up the books before helping Reno carry all of the material to the Shera. Taking several trips, the demon carried the majority of the items into the aircraft before pausing and growling at Reno. "Give Cidney disk!" The large demon grinned proudly when the Turk pulled a small disk out of his pants and handed it over to the demon, sulking as he headed towards his helicopter. The large demon held the disk before heading back into the large airship. Sniffing the air, the beast quickly found his way to the pilot who was bent over and looking underneath the steering controls. Walking over, the large demon nuzzled the blonde's ass, ears perking up playfully when the human jerked and smacked his head against the paneling.

"Fuck!" the blonde growled before turning around and glaring at the demon. "The fuck do ya think yer doin'?"

"Red took disk!" Galian said as he held out the disk for the blonde to take, his tail wagging happily.

"...Good boy?" the pilot said as he took the disk and pet the demon's head, rising up onto the tips of his toes. "Fuck, yer tall." Panting happily at the touch, Galian set down beside Cid, his tail thumping against the pilot's calf as he was pet. He watched as the pilot started up the airship before flying over the mountains and landing near his hanger in Rocket Town. As they landed, the large demon nuzzled the blonde's hip. "Come on, we got to go see Reeve. ...When the fuck is Val comin' back?"

"Host back soon," the beast replied as he followed Cid out of the Shera and towards his house.

Opening his front door, the blonde grabbed the demon by his arm before leading his to his bedroom, "Ya stay here. I'll be right back with Reeve an' Cait. Got it?"

"Stay. Got," the large demon said before walking into the middle of Cid's room and looking around.

"Good. ...If I so much as find ya chewin' on somethin' or relievin' yerself on somethin', I'm going to flip a fuckin' lid!"

Galian appeared to grin happily at the pilot, tail wagging as the human rolled his eyes and walked away. Looking around the room, the demon grinned widely before sniffing and heading towards the bed. Pressing his muzzle into the mattress, the beast breathed deeply as his tail wagged rapidly. He lied down on the unmade bed before pressing his face into the pillow and breathing deeply. A white light filled the room as the demon vanished, being replaced with the human form of Vincent Valentine.

Lying face down on the mattress, the brunette lifted his face off of the pillow before looking around the room. He was in Cid Highwind's room. Strange. The last thing he remembered was having the blonde stripped and his legs spread. Thinking back, he paused.

Oh God, Galian.

Did the beast do something? Maim citizens of Nibelheim? Kill Reno? Frighten the Captain? ...Hump Cid's leg?

...Oh God!

He was so fucked.

Moving to sit up, the brunette turned to look out of the window, pausing at a small, spiral notebook lying beside the pillow. ...Surely it would not do any harm to check it? No. It was the personal property of the blonde. ...Was it a diary? Well, the gunner reasoned, there was only one way to find out.

Flipping open the notebook, the brunette looked down at a sketch of the Shera, scrawled, barely legible words surrounded the neatly drawn image.

These had to be his designs for the aircrafts that he was so proud of.

Hearing the front door slam open, the ex-Turk startled at the sound before closing the notebook and setting it back down. Rising off of the bed, the gunner walked out of the bedroom and watched as the pilot ran in after Cait Sith, Reeve following closely behind as he shrieked, "Don't hurt him! He didn't know any better!"

"The fuck kind of excuse is that? I'm deprogrammin' the fuckin' thin'!" Cid snarled.

"With the way the lass clings ta ya, she might as well be!" Cait Sith retorted as he ran towards Vincent. Reaching down, the brunette gunner quickly grabbed the robotic cat by his cape and held him up. Scrambling close to the ex-Turk, Cait latched his arms around the gunner's neck. "It's not like ya dinnu' know! The lass loves ya plenty, laddie!"

"Oh, Vincent!" Reeve said as he skidded to a halt. "Good to see you again! Could you please tell Cid that Cait meant no harm when he asked when he and Miss Shera were due?"

"...Due?" Vincent asked as he raised an eyebrow and looked over at the robotic cat that the blonde was trying to pry from his neck.

"Yeah, the lass was glowing when we saw 'er!" Cait said as he tried to scramble out of Cid's reach. "Little lasses glow when a wee button's growin' in 'em, yanno!"

"...A wee button..."

"The shit asked her if she was pregnant!" the blonde snapped.

"He didn't know any better!" Reeve retorted. "Please calm down, Captain! He'll be good!"

"Go have a cigarette, Chief," Vincent said as he plucked the robotic cat off of himself before handing Cait Sith over to the other brunette man.

"Ya would be just as pissed if he asked the Brat this 'bout ya, Val!" the pilot seethed before glaring at the robotic moogle. "This ain't over, ya fake fur ball!" Reeve pouted as he held his creation to his chest.

"He doesn't know any better, Cid. He has a mind of his own and says what he thinks is relevant. He overheard your crew talking about how you married Miss Shera and he assumed that would be why you did such a thing!"

"Yeah! Ya said b'fore that the lass makes yer skin crawl. Ya would marry the lass if she was growin' yer button in 'er!" Cait added as he settled down in Reeve's hold.

"Cheif," Vincent cut in as he looked over at the fuming blonde, "go have a cigarette and we will speak to Reeve afterwards."

"An' me, laddie!"

"...And Cait."

Rolling his eyes, the pilot flipped them all off before storming out of his house, muttering to himself, "Can't even fuckin' kill a robotic cat in my own goddamn house!"

Smirking slightly in amusement, the brunette set his gaze upon Reeve, who was tending to the frightened feline. "...Is he all right?"

Nodding, the engineer smiled before tapping Cait Sith on his nose. "Right as rain on a beautiful spring day! Cid just gave him a scare, is all. How are you, Vincent? ...Did anything strange happen recently?"

"Feelin' a bit loosely wound?" Cait cut in as he looked up at the tall gunner, tail swishing.

"...Why? ...What do you know?" Vincent asked, feeling his skin crawl slightly as the robotic feline's eyes stared at him unwaveringly. It was almost as if he could peer into his immortal soul.

"Well, as you know, Cait is very good at telling fortunes," Reeve said. "Rufus used to have him read fortunes for different people to him. And...well, recently he has been asking for the fortunes of different Avalanche members..." Flinching slightly at the dark glare both he and Cait were on the receiving of, the engineer continued. "Just for fun, mind you! Nothing extremely personal; Rufus just wanted to know if he could persuade any of you to join him in his rebuilding of ShinRa, Inc., promise!"

"...And what di you tell him?" the gunner asked as he looked down at the robotic moogle.

"It wasn't a good fortune!" Cait said as his eyes lowered. "Normally, it's something lighthearted and fun, yanno; yer goin' to have a wonderful day, love will shine down on ya, give it a chance! ...Not this time." Reaching into one of Reeve's pocket, the moogle pulled out a strip of paper before handing it to Vincent. "Laddie was askin' 'bout startin' up the space program 'gain. Wanted ta know if the Cap'n would join!"

Unfolding the crumpled paper, the gunner looked down at the words and paused. "'Rely on more than yourself to depart from your hollow.' ...What is that supposed to mean?"

"I dunno! Swear it!" Cait Sith replied. "Neva' had a fortune like that, b'fore! Dinnu' tell anyone but ya', lad! Promise!"

"He's telling the truth; Rufus came to me in a very agitated state," Reeve said as he pet the robot moogle. "He wanted to know what it said and Cait refused to tell him."

"Nearly had ta eat the thin' to keep his grubby paws off!"

"...And this was for Highwind?" Vincent asked.

"What was fer me?" Cid snapped as he walked into the kitchen. "The fuck is goin' on?"

"You might want to take a seat, Cid," Reeve said in an attempt to mollify the blonde.

"Why? The fuck are ya'll plannin'?"

"...Nothing," Vincent replied as he watched the blonde. He reminded the ex-Turk of a caged animal; wary of those around it and ready to leap away from danger at any given moment lest it be swallowed hole. "Cait has been telling fortunes."

"...Ya mean like when he told Spike an' Aeris that they were ninety-nine percent compatible?" Cid asked as he calmed down slightly.

"...Something like that," Vincent said before looking down at the note again.

...What the hell did it mean?

Review if you want more.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO RESPONDED TO MY MESSAGES (was going to put "PMs," but that looks wrong...)! YOU ARE THE REASON THIS IS UP TODAY! Love ya'll! (Man, you lot responded quickly when I said the next chapter was ready, no?)

Some prick of a stoner that I work with decided to be a condescending asshole to me Tuesday. He said "I've been smoking this for fifty years, I know what I'm talking about, little girl." "Little girl," huh? Well, this "little girl" has been working at this company for three years, unlike him, and controls all of the fucking paperwork for this goddamn company. Want to be a fucking prick? Go for it. Watch how far you fucking go when you act like a dick to your superior. Good fucking luck.

...Just had to share as to why I might be little snippy. I was ready to kill the fucker.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Chess**: (Chapter 2) Aww, thanks, new reviewer whom I believe to be the same person in the following reviews.

**Chess**: (Chapter 4) Thanks! Ha, the cactus made me laugh; it is something I could see Cid saying.

**AnimalCops**: Aww, thanks for stalking! (...That's a sentence I have yet to type!) Heh, thank you; I found it amusing.

**talinsquall**: Thanks! Oh, I thought you meant some Cid and Cloud action... That it can! You're welcome!

**Yatsuki**: Heh, it's a vicious cycle, no?

**ReloudypiE**: Ha, meant in your username.

**X-Ruby-X**: Here you go!

**ABNORMAL2110**: Heh, I love "adorkable." Not much.

**mizperceived**: Err...can't Reeve be a cool tree hugger? Nah, Broke the first pane of glass, not the second.

**Chess**: (Chapter 12) Aww, thanks!

**Chess**: (Chapter 13) Heh, I'm not sure if anyone else has written coffin sex, yet.

**Chess**: (Chapter 16) Indeed!

**Cai'rhien**: Heh, I think they all do. Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Cid snapped before walking over towards the living room and sitting down on his couch. Propping his feet onto the coffee table, the pilot reached into his pocket before pulling out a rumpled carton of cigarettes and lighting a fresh one. "Don't fuckin' tell me that Cait did a compatibility fortune on ya an' me, Val!"

"Goodness, no!" Reeve cut in as he walked into the living room with Cait still in his arms. Sitting beside the blonde, the brunette engineer crossed his legs before setting the robotic cat on his lap and petting the feline. "That would be highly irresponsible-"

"Eleven point six percent!" Cait Sith chimed in as he leaned back into Reeve's stroking fingers.

"...You must be kidding me," Vincent muttered as he looked at the relaxing robot. How was that possible? Surely the pilot and him were more compatible than that! Walking into the living room, the gunner sat down next to Reeve as the robotic moogle shrugged, tail swishing at the attention he received from his creator.

"Well, it makes sense," the engineer said, blinking in surprise when Cid started to cough.

"The fuck did we even get on this topic?" the blonde snapped as he hit his own chest, face bright red from both embarrassment and inhaling smoke unexpectedly. "We ain't a couple an' never will be!"

Exhaling sharply, the gunner rolled his eyes, "Being a couple has never been, nor will it be, an option." Why did it hurt to say that?

"But ya want it ta be, don'chya, laddie?" Cait Sith purred as he looked at the gunner, making the brunette freeze slightly.

"Yer out of yer fuckin' mind," Cid hissed before resuming smoking. "Is this why the fuck ya were tryin' ta break into my goddamn house?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Reeve said adamantly. "Cait...uhh... To put it simply... Shoot!"

"He printed out a fortune about you that makes no sense," Vincent cut in before looking at the pilot. Handing over the slip of paper, he watched as the blonde took the slip, blue orbs skimming over the crumpled words.

"...The fuck does that mean?" he snapped before glaring at the moogle and tapping out the ash into his ashtray.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Reeve said with a shrug as he pet the feline. "...You need some nice shades in here, Cid. Oh! Maybe some potted plants! How do you feel about begonias?"

"I don't need any fuckin' plants!"

"Focus, Reeve," Vincent muttered, watching how Cait Sith moved so he was lying down on his back. Focusing on how the brunette man's fingers rubbed the synthetic fur, the gunner resumed speaking. "There is something disturbing going on in the ShinRa Manor..."

"Before or after the coffin?" Cid snapped, getting both of the brunettes to look at him. Crimson eyes focused on the way the blonde's lips returned to the filter as he sucked. If only Reeve-

"Do you mean when Vincent was kept in stasis for thirty years?" Reeve asked over the robotic cat's purring.

"...Highwind is part of a project," the other brunette cut in.

"Really? Well, that is intereseting! Was it one of Doctor Hojo's?"

"...Yes. Project 394HWD."

"Are you certain?" Reeve asked as he turned to look Cid up and down. "Hmm..."

"WHAT?" the pilot snapped irately, barely managing from biting down on the filter of his fag as he sneered. "The fuck is goin' on in yer cracked head?"

"I can see the resemblance..." the brunette said airily. "From what Doctor Hojo used to tell me, the DG gene was traced back to a very powerful race; everyone had blonde hair and blue eyes. Although weapons were limited back then, the DG race made due with lances that they made themselves and it was rumored that they left their weapons, which were imbued with their raw power, behind so future generations could carry on their wishes..."

"...The Venus Gospel..." Vincent interrupted as he turned to look at Reeve, who was nodding.

"Exactly. You could easily see the similarities between the descriptions that Doctor Hojo gave and our good friend Cid, here. Doctor Hojo often went on and on about creating a perfect specimen and I always wondered what he former president, Rufus's father, told me once when he was really drunk that he never could understand why he heard a child crying in Hojo's labs at the headquarters and once he brought it up to Doctor Hojo, the crying suddenly stopped."

"'Ey," Cid disrupted, "I ain't never grown up with that sick fuck! My Gram raised me and fuck if she didn't do a damn fine job of that!" Vincent nodded absentmindedly as he listened.

"While that is possible," the other brunette continued, "infancy and toddler-years are decidedly the formative years of a child's life and they do not always remember such an early state in their life. The only way to be sure is for me to run blood work on you."

"I ain't the only part of this damn thin'! Val is a part of it, too!"

"...What?" Vincent said in surprise as he looked over at the blonde.

"Interesting! I can do a comparison of both of your blood types and see if I can find any similarities! I see what you meant about birds of a feather," he muttered while rubbing Cait Sith's ear.

"Mmm," the robot purred as he leaned into the touch. "Laddie always got upset and bristly like a pine-y pork-"

"Porcupine."

"-When the lad went with Cloud and he was stuck with the loud lassie! Dinnu' like 'er much, laddie dinnu'!"

"...Am I the "laddie?"" Vincent asked as he felt his pride become slightly wounded. "And I was the same with or without Highwind."

"Ain't that the truth!" Cid added, ganging up on the engineer and his creation with the ex-Turk. Stubbing out his cigarette, he smirked. "Vampy acts like he's got a whole fuckin' cactus farm rammed up his ass and his dick encased in ice chips!"

"Regardless," Reeve said with a smile. "I can get you both into the W.R.O. labs and take your blood. We can then figure out exactly what is going on when you get together through various tests. Can I count on you both to make it there in one piece tomorrow or am I going to have to watch over you tonight?" he asked cheerily, voice tinged with mischief.

"Ya can go home," Cid snorted.

"I am not having my blood taken," Vincent said as he stood up. "I just want to know more about this project, not my blood."

"What? But, Vincent-" the engineer said as he and Cait Sith watched the taller man walk towards the door to the kitchen.

"Dinnu' ya want to know more 'bout the project an' why the lad makes yer head full of the fuzzy-wuzzies?" the robotic moogle cut in, the words making Vincent paused before turning around on his heels and glaring at the creature.

"I do not have any feelings for Highwind!"

"Please, Vincent!" Reeve said as he pouted softly. "Would you kindly do it? For me? I know I owe you so much for all of your help during Deepground and having you do things that you didn't want to do, but can you find it in your heart to do this one more favor for me?"

"...Fine..."

"That's the spirit, laddie! We'll have ya tightly-wound in no time an' you can go back ta yer broodin' an' groanin' in yer coffin!" Cait said happily.

"Not if I fuckin' burn it first!" Cid snapped, ears tinged pink as he crossed his arms over his still bare chest.

"...Is there a reason why you don't like Vincent's coffin?" Reeve asked as he watched the blonde's ears grow darker. "...Did you see it? Oh, did something happen?"

"Ya laddies had sex!" Cait shouted as he jumped to his feet, ducking when the blonde swung out at him. "Did ya wear protection? Laddie dinnu' put a wee button in ya, did he, lad?"

"No, Cid!" Reeve screeched as the pilot lunged at the robotic feline who jumped off of Reeve's lap and sprinted out of the room. Jumping to his feet, the engineer ran quickly after the fuming pilot who was giving chase to his prized creation. Watching the grown men chase after the moggle, Vincent could only blink slowly in recognition.

...Did Cait just ask him if he impregnated Cid Highwind?

Review if you want more. Ha, I'm so fucking addicted to Bioshock (fucking Atlas and "the Wild Bunny" have consumed me...same with "Would you kindly?"). Don't be surprised if you find references to odd little parts in any future chapters/stories. I can't shake Atlas! ...Play the game and see what I mean...

P.S. - thinking of writing a collection of smut. Should I?

Thanks for reviewing:

**Yatsuki**: I'm trying, but the sound of his voice makes me want to grab my stapler and bash his pot-smoking head in unitl all that's left is a bloody mess of blood, brain, and skull... I changed the URL. When it's fixed, I'll post up Fixations. (That will be the clue that it is fixed.) Thanks! Heh, you flatter me. Poems? I tend to be dark in those...

**Inuobsessed004**: Aww, thanks! And I thank your unnamed friend for referring you!

**mizperceived**: Heh, and you don't want that, I take it? Can't blame you, I tend not to read my own work as then I get nitpicky and run the risk of deleting the whole thing. Why thank you! After listening to Cait Sith speak, I feel he's more Scottish than Irish. Then again, my only reference is my own mind, so don't take it to heart. Heh...giving or receiving? By day, he have tea parties with Cait in the Turks' office... By night, he's tied to a bed and gagged while Tseng/Vincent/whomever fucks him/rides him all night long. Heh... The way you worded that made me laugh! Thanks! I think Vincent would be panicky. True!

**talinsquall**: Thanks for the criticism! I tend to feel as though all of my sentences are structured identically and it makes me paranoid. (Hence, why "said" appeared.) Feel free to give more constructive criticism. Oh, and I tend to use tags when there's more than two people talking because, while everyone one else might be able to figure it our by the way it is written, I still get confused. I'm using this story as a gateway experiment. If it turns out well, I'll right more than just humor/smut. Err...if I take too much time, I tend to pick things apart before scrapping it.

**ABNORMAL2110**: Same! Exactly! I was reading over it and went "Wait..." I had to change that. Heh, the Captain does not want boobs. Who could blame him? Ha! Exactly! Vincent is very possessive.

**ReloudypiE**: Ah, makes sense! Well, the last chapter was shorter, no? I have to make that one longer to balance it out. Uhhh...you'll see that none of my stories are in an arc (they're all stand-alone stories) so I tend to change my mind as to whatever suits my mood for each one.

**Chess**: Heh, who doesn't love a giant, overgrown puppy that has the potential of owning Cid? Aww, thanks! I really tried! Cait's a difficult thing to try to write.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

Listening to the robotic moogle run as fast as he could from Cid, with Reeve right behind him, Vincent moved to stand close to where they were going to run by. Sure enough, the feline ran right past him, not even seeing as the brunette quickly snatched him up. "Highwind, Reeve," he said as the other two men came skidding to a halt. "Cait and I are going to have a few words."

"Unless them words are "fuck" an' "off," I ain't need to hear them," the pilot sneered.

"Reeve," Vincent said as he walked towards the kitchen. "Did you fix the issue with the engine power and door locks?" Smirking to himself at the started conversation between the engineer and pilot, the gunner carried the robot through the kitchen and out to the front porch. Sitting down on the frigid bench, he set the moogle down on the wooden flooring in front of him. "...How do you know what you know?"

Fixing his appearance, Cait Sith looked up at the gunner before smiling widely. "Thanks fer pulling me away from the lad, laddie! ...I'll tell ya what I know if ya promise not ta tell Reeve." Nodding, the gunner watched the fidgeting feline carefully. "Well, after Reeve first programmed me, he told me that I was a prototype fer little girls: I was gonna be a toy, dinnu' ya know! Ya knowthe sayin' "curiosity killed the kitty"? I found me a stack of disks by Reeve's desk when he went to talk to his mentor. Wee Reevie was a teenager at the time an' his mentor had let the disks behind. I uploaded them and would ya look at that, they had ta do with probability, Hojo's unfinished projects, an' compatibility!"

"...But eleven point six percent?" Vincent asked. He knew he should be focusing on Hojo's projects, what they meant for him and Cid, Lucrecia... But, Gods, if that number did not piss him off!

Nodding, the feline jumped up to sit on Vincent's legs, "'A course, laddie! Taking into account yer past flings and the lad's past flings, yer body type, his body type, attitudes, composure, indiscretion, mannerisms... There is a very slim chance that ya two lads would actually wind up together; growin' old as two rottin' pumpkins kept out of the sunny-shine in late November!"

"...But we have so much in common," the brunette added. They were the only ones in Avalanche to share the same space every night, they often talked; well, Cid did... He could easily see himself growing old with the pilot. ...But he would not be the one aging. Cid Highwind would grow on but he would be immortal forever. ...Cid would die.

"Yanno, laddie, ya were considered a failure of a project," the robotic feline chimed in, interrupting his thoughts. "Hojo dinnu' know what ta do with ya, so he locked ya up! Feelin' a bit confused since Chaos returned ta the planet?" Nodding slightly, the ex-Turk focused on the feline. "Did he return ta the planet?"

"...I believe so; I do not truly know."

"If he did laddie, we go ta get that shiny materia out of ya!" Raising an eyebrow, Vincent blinked when the robotic cat put his paws on his chest, small claws pricking his leather. "The reason the lass's materia worked to help keep ya alive was 'cause of the power from Chaos an' all of yer bite-y, claw-y demons! Ya canno' live without all of them!" Huffing at the silence from the human, the robotic cat pushed the gunner's chest. "Are ya listenin', laddie? The reason the lass couldn't keep ya alive with the protomateria and Chaos was because he was overpowered by the magic. Hojo infused the other demons in ya...well, mainly as revenge on yer dyin' corpse, but it evened out the powers an' kept ya breathin'. A bit terrifyin' an' very skittish, but alive!"

"...So...without Chaos..."

"Yer 'bout as dead as a graveyard, laddie!"

"...And can the lack of Chaos explain as to why I am...feeling off?"

"Canno' really explain that, laddie. Are ya bit by the love bug? Sick? Feelin' like ya ate too much?"

"...I am not answering that..."

"Come on, laddie! Gab the gob with me! Won't tell anyone meself! Promise!"

"...No."

"I can ask the lad!" Glaring at the grinning cat, Vincent wondered how much Reeve would cry if he grabbed the creature by his tail and flung it as far as he could. No, the engineer would guilt him forever. Cid would probably laugh, though... "Ya fell fer the lad, dinnu' ya! But yer not compatible, laddie!"

"...I don't love Highwind," Vincent hissed as he glared at the moogle, red irises darkening slightly. "I love Lucrecia."

"Ya never loved the lass, laddie," Cait Sith said as he pat Vincent's head in an attempt to calm the irate brunette. "Ya two are only zero point nine percent compatible!"

"...Opposites attract."

"Not when yer that low, laddie! Ya know Reeve won't hurt ya, right? Ya dinnu' need ta be so afraid of him wantin' ta check yer insides when yer near the Chief."

"...I know."

"Hojo had a theory: the destroyers of the Cetra could sense one another just like the Cetra can sense everything on the planet. Ya might jus' be acting funny 'cause he spliced yer insides apart when you were a wee laddie, not a wee button, like the Captain. Ya were fine around him when Chaos was in ya, right?"

"...I...had my moments..."

"...Huh... Did ya feel anythin' when he was born? Like ya dinnu' have ta worry anymore 'cause ya weren't alone?"

Opening his mouth, Vincent froze as his phone rang, sending ominous music through the silent air. Only one woman had that ringtone. Pulling out his phone before flipping it open, the brunette scowled as he put the small device to his ear while speaking sharply into the receiver, "...Mrs. Henderson..."

"Where did you go, Vinny? You aren't answering your door! ...Are you and your boyfriend...FORNICATING?" the old woman asked loudly over the line, making Cait Sith's ears perk up.

"What? No! He is just a friend! Go home, Mrs. Henderson. And stop calling me..."

"You need more meat on your bones, boy-o!"

"I know that voice!" Cait Sith said as he bounced on the gunner's lap, moving so his ear was next to Vincent's, listening carefully as she spoke. "Swear I do, laddie; I heard it in Hojo's notes!"

"Vinny, is that any way to talk to me? Do you want to break my heart and have me die outside of your door?"

"...I'm not that lucky," he muttered dryly.

"Oh, you have such a bad mouth! How does your mother keep track of you?"

"...My mother has been dead for around fifty years..."

"You are such a bad liar, Vinny! Now, get dressed and come back home; we need to pack!"

"...I'm not moving with you!"

"Laddie!" Cait said excitedly as he grinned widely "That's Meredith Crescent!" Feeling his heart stop slightly in his chest, the brunette turned his gaze to the moogle. "I know it! It's her!"

Review if you want more. Sorry for the length; I have to figure out the plot a little more. ...It would help if I wrote this shit down...

Thanks for reviewing:

**Chess**: True! Thanks! Heh, I got plans (cave plans).

**talinsquall**: Uhh...that's the thing, it freaks me. I mean, I might not know much about anatomy, but I know enough that the thoughts of how it would be plausible make me cringe. Oh, did not think of that. ...Too late now!

**reloudypie**: Nope; I barely understand English. All shall be explained. Heh, thanks!

**ABNORMAL2110**: No problem. A late review is better than none, no? Heh! Well, my Ma sure didn't during all of her pregnancies. Then again, Vincent probably wouldn't let him... Oh, good God, no! That this is dead and buried! This will be just ten different chapters; each one a different sex position/kink. No plot, no fluff. Just fucking. (Chapter One: Weapon kink.)

**Love it**: Wow, I would go insane if I tried that. Thanks for getting hooked!


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

Pulling the phone away from his mouth, the brunette hung up before pocketing his phone and looking at Cait Sith, who was happily bouncing on the ex-Turks lap. "It's her! Meredith Crescent!" he said happily.

"...Cid's mother is dead," Vincent said accusingly.

"Is not!" the moogle retorted. "Hojo kept in touch with her fer almost ten years after the birth! Dinnu' do him any good; the lass dinnu' show any reactions ta the splicin'! Last he knew, the lass moved ta Nibelheim 'cause Midgar kept reminding 'er 'bout 'er wee button that died-"

"Highwind."

"Yeah! He dinnu' bother ta keep in contact after that. Although the lad was showin' some real promise as a spliced creature-"

"Human!" Vincent hissed, reasoning in his head that he should not be feeling the need to protect the pilot from being called anything but a human. Even humans could be monsters; Cid bled and was as mortal as anyone else in their ragtag group. ...Right?

"But when the lad was two, Hojo wasn't too pleased with how much noise he kept makin', so he shipped the lad off to one of his old mentors. Made the lassie change 'er name so the lad wouldn't get suspicious when he was older. He kept tabs on the button, but eventually got married an' well, yanno the story from 'ere better than anyone else, laddie."

"Lucrecia..." he muttered, the sound of his own voice saying her name leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

Patting the gunner's shoulder the small feline nodded, "Just wasn't in the fates fer ya ta marry the lassie. Now, we got ta get ya ta Reeve's lab an' have him test the both of ya!" Nodding, the gunner watched as Cait hopped off of his lap and onto the wooden flooring of the porch. "Then we'll figure out what we can do 'bout Chaos an' makin' ya all right!"

Rising to his feet, the ex-Turk followed Cait Sith back into the pilot's silent apartment. His boots clacked against the bare floor as he ambled through the kitchen and back into the living room, freezing when he saw Reeve's arms wrapped tightly around the stocky pilot. Anger clouded his mind as jealousy bloomed in his chest. Dashing over to them, the gunslinger grabbed Reeve by his shoulder before pulling him away from the pilot and punching the engineer in the face. His knuckles cracked against the brunette's eye socket as the other male fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. He quickly spun and grabbed the shocked pilot by the collar of his shirt before slamming him against the wall with enough force to make the blonde's skull put a dent in the wall.

Slamming his lips against Cid, Vincent growled possessively in his throat as he pushed his tongue into the thrashing blonde's mouth. His mind focused on the wet heat of the pilot's mouth as he plundered his mouth. Gods, he should not have tasted so delicious...

"Reeve!" Cait wailed in the background as he shook his unconscious and bleeding creator.

Ignoring the wailing cat, Vincent threaded his fingers through the blonde hair on the pilot's head as he pressed their bodies firmly together. Fuck, what the robot said. This was much stronger than eleven percent. His body felt on fire, head hazy as he nipped the shorter man's bottom lip. There was something right about this; his body did not match perfectly against the pilot's, but that made it all the more better. Panting softly, he looked at the blonde while running his gloved fingers down the blonde's cheek. Rubbing his finger against the pilot's reddened lips, the ex-Turk smirked dangerously while pain rippled through his chest.

"You will always be mine," he murmured before slamming their lips together again.

Something was wrong, he though just seconds before something hard crashed down over his head, causing his world to become engulfed in darkness.

"Ya think he finally flipped his fuckin' lid?" a voice said in the distance. He knew that voice; it was so familiar...right on the tip of his tongue.

"I have no idea," a second voice said, sounding sad. "That was the first time I've ever witnessed something that."

"...How's yer eye?"

"...The drugs help. Why? ...How bad does it look?"

"Like ya got yer ass whipped."

"...Well, never let it be said that Vincent is not a dangerous man."

"Yeah. Fucker damn near tore a hole through the Shera when he lost his fuckin' mind a few months ago."

"He didn't lose his mind!"

"Yeah? An' what the fuck do ya call someone who decides to go on a fuckin' suicidal mission without sayin' goodbye ta anyone?"

"...Cloud?"

"Nice one."

"Cait! What do you have?"

"Not good, Reeve!" a heavily accent cut in. The sound of this voice irritated his head. It was nothing like the smooth voice that made him feel calm. He could feel pain radiating through his chest as he flexed his hands, the sound of metal scraping sending a fresh lance of pain through his skull.

He could not see...

Oh...his eyes were closed...

Slowly opening them at the frantic sounds of people moving, he sneered at the blurred colors that made up his surroundings. He tried to lift his hands, just to growl at the resistance. Snarling, he tore his hands free, leather bounds creaking ominously before snapping.

"He's breaking free!"

"Fuck! Val! Calm the fuck down!"

Val? Only one person called him by that name... Who was that?

"Be careful! Vincent was heavily sedated!"

"Ain't afraid of no pasty-faced fuckin' vampire!"

Heat in the shape of hands scorched his chest as he struggled to focus on the blue and yellow figure in front of him. Blue? ...Who wore blue? ...Reeve?

"'Ey, calm the fuck down, Val! Ain't no one gonna hurt ya, here!"

That voice... Cid... Watching the figure as it came into focus, Vincent blinked at the sight of the pilot, Reeve holding Cait Sith a few feet away. He frowned slightly at the thick gauze that was wrapped around the pilot's head instead of his flight goggles. "You're hurt," he muttered, voice raw. Why did his throat hurt?

"Yeah, usually happens when a fucker tries ta put my head through a wall," Cid snapped as he grinned. "Yer damn hard ta take down. Fur ball whacked ya one good with my lance; damn if ya didn't put a dent in my baby! Plus, yer one fuck of a screamer when being held down. Neighbors complained ta fuck all!"

"...What happened?"

"You snapped...for lack of a better word," Reeve said as he pet Cait gently. "Without Chaos in your genetic code, the protomateria is causing your body to slowly break down as your remaining demons are trying to overpower the magic. ...I'm sorry, Vincent..."

"...Don't say that," the gunner hissed as his chest heaved slightly. That was all she said...

"I'm so sorry," the voice echoed in his mind. "I'm so, so sorry..."

"Yer dyin', Val," Cid muttered as he avoided eye contact.

"I'm so sorry..."

"I don't care," Vincent said as he sat up before rising to his feet. "I need to see Lucrecia."

"I'm so sorry..."

"WHAT? Are ya out of yer fuckin' mind?"

"Moot question, lad!" Cait chimed in before Reeve clamped his hand over his mouth.

"I am going," the gunner snapped. "Where is Cerberus?"

"Vincent," Reeve said as he stepped towards the gunner. "Maybe it would be-"

"WHERE IS MY GUN?" the ex-Turk snapped dangerously as his clawed fingers twitched.

"'Ey, ya fuckin' prick!" Cid snapped back, making the gunner focus on him instead of the engineer. "This is how ya treat people who give a fuck 'bout ya and want ta keep ya fuckin' alive! Yer an ungrateful bastard!"

"...I'm so sorry..."

"Lucrecia needs me," the brunette muttered softly, feeling a bit out of place for his earlier outburst. "I need to see her."

"Ya need ta let the bitch die!"

"...What did you just say?"

"Cid!" Reeve said as his eyes widened.

"Ya fuckin' heard me! Let the bitch die!" the blonde sneered as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Why does some dead cunt have such a fuckin' hold over ya? Ain't ya got a brain in yer decomposin' head? She ain't the center of the universe an' if ya so much as try to go to that fuckin' cave, I'm grabbin' a sledgehammer an' I'll turn the bitch into a pile of rubble! Ya understand me, ya prick?"

"...Oh, this is going to be bad..." Reeve said as he watched Vincent stalk closer to the blonde, hands clenched tightly. "Guys?"

"Is that a threat, Highwind?"

"Ya bet yer pasty ass it is!"

"I could snap you in half."

"Would love to see ya try!"

"I could kill ya in a thousand different ways," he sneered as he stepped closer.

"Ya ain't got the spine," Cid sneered as he grinned. "Ya live an' breathe fer a dumb bitch who ain't got any feelin's fer ya other than pity!"

"She does not pity me!"

"She sure as fuck don't love ya!"

"I love her!"

"Ain't the same fuckin' thing! Bitch ain't in love with ya, Val! Wake up and look around ya! Yer dyin' an' yer first thought is to go to her side? Why? Ta fuckin' rot? Go get in yer damn coffin. I'll fuckin' kill ya now!"

"Cid, you don't mean that," Reeve said as he walked over and rested his hand on the pilot's shoulder.

"Remove your hand from the idiot or I will remove it permanently," Vincent snarled darkly, feeling pride bloom when the engineer quickly pulled his hand back.

"Oh, I'm the idiot? Yer the fuckhead who wants to see a dead chick! Are ya going to fuck her, too? Ya got an easier chance gettin' into Tifa's panties!"

"Shut up!"

"The Brat would throw ya one fer free!"

"Shut UP!"

"Face reality: ya love a dead broad! SHE'S DEAD AND AIN'T GOING TO LOVE YA BACK!"

Anger surged through Vincent's senses as he lashed out.

Review if you want more. Fuck; "Firework" and "Jar of Hearts" have sidetracked me... They make me think of Valenwind...and new stories... Listen to them before judging me!

Also... Is it just me, or does it seem like I am the only one updating any Valenwinds stories?  
And on a Side Note: FanFiction needs to be fixed next week! I have fourteen stories (one is complete, so fifteen) that I want to work on!

Thanks for reviewing:

**talinsquall**: Never thought of it that way; basically! Ha! Soon! You're welcome!

**mizperceived**: Ha! Nice one! All is forgiven, my dear! Mm, probably high: they're both oddballs. Heh...don't forget about the missing coffins and that Cid was attacked in the beginning of this! It's going to get a lot more confusing soon! Heh, Vincent couldn't be a softie if he tried. Just keep coffins in mind (trust me; it might help you figure out the plot before it happens).

**reloudypie**: Heh, that obvious, huh? Naturally! He thought it would be higher.

**Chess**: True! Was I that obvious? Ha! Cait is, though it came out...askew... Uhh...what is "kitchen kink?"

**Pale Meadow in the Moonlight**: Heh, thanks! ...Just wait until you see the climax... You'll just have to keep posted to see more, no?


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

In the split second that Vincent lashed out at the blonde, pain erupted in his stomach. The pilot grunted at the punch to his jaw, teeth clacked together as his knuckles burrowed into the leather of Vincent's abdomen. "Guys!" Reeve snapped right before the blonde drew back his fist again and hit the brunette in the mouth.

"Get it through yer thick head, Val," the blonde sneered as he wiped the blood off of his gloved knuckles. "She ain't comin' back, she ain't gonna love ya, an' yer world ain't gonna end the second ya wake up an' smell the goddamn flowers!" Blue orbs widened before he ducked; metallic fingers slicing through the air where his head was. "Ya an' Spike need to join a fuckin' support group 'cause yer bitchin' is really pissin' me the fuck off! Jus' 'cause no one else has the balls to tell ya doesn't mean that I won't tell ya to yer fuckin' face! She's dead! DEAD!"

Snarling, Vincent suddenly lunged forward, tackling the pilot to the ground and pinning the blonde man down, "Shup up!" Clamping his hands over the blonde's throat, he squeezed tightly as he lifted the pilot's head by the grip on his neck before slamming his head back down onto the tiled floor. "Shut up! SHUT UP!"

Squirming out of Reeve's hands, the small moogle ran over to the desk, looking through the contents of the drawer as the engineer tried to pull the gunner off of the pilot. "Hurry, Cait! Vincent, stop!" the brunette said as he wrapped his arms around the ex-Turk's wrists and pulled, hands slipping on the leather and metal until they touched Cid's hands. The blonde was trying to pry the enraged man's hands off of his throat as well, a gurgled sound escaping from his lips as he kneed the gunner between the legs. "You're going to kill him, Vincent!"

Sneering at the slight pain that threaded through his hazy mind, Vincent tightened his grip tighter around the pilot's throat, the curved fingertips of his metallic fingers sinking easily into the flesh as blood sprung up from around the tips, swelling around the indented skin and rapidly spilling down the tan skin as he grit his teeth. Pausing at the smell of the blood, the gunner leaned down so his face was next to the oozing blood, not paying any attention to the brunette's frantic calls to Cait Sith or the multiple hands around his wrists.

"Please tell me you found it, Cait!"

Why did it smell so familiar?

Licking his lips, the brunette slowly ran his tongue along the streams of blood, fingers pressing deeper to let out more of the hot fluid. The taste was metallic, but not foreign. He had tasted it before...

God, he needed more...

"This one?"

"Yes! Bring it here quickly!"

Removing his clawed hand from the pilot's throat, he watched in interest as the blood gushes out of the tears in his skin. Smirking as he kept the other hand in place, Vincent suddenly plunged his fingers into the pilot's neck, not seeing how Cid's eyes fluttered, the corners of his lips tinged blue as his struggling grew less. Slitting the blonde's throat open, he breathed deeply in the scent of the metallic fluid.

"Oh my God!"

Leaning down, the gunner moaned as he began to drink from the open wound, blood spilling faster than he could drink it. The muscles in his arms twitched as a needle was pushed into his neck.

"Call the medics! Get them here right away!"

Groaning slightly, Vincent slowly began to relax as his grasp on the world slowly slipped away. His grip on the blonde loosening as he slumped on top of the bleeding blonde in deadweight. He knew that taste... The taste of Cid Highwind's blood... Why did he know the taste?

"...How are the tests going?"

"Not good. Dinnu' know it was this bad! We need ta get Chaos back in the laddie before he completely falls apart!"

"No," gunner groaned as he rolled his head towards the voices. "Let me die," he muttered as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Vincent," Reeve said as he shook his head, "you know we can't do that."

"I killed Highwind."

"The fuck ya did!" a voice rasped before a metal rod smacked against his forehead. Turning to look at the source of the voice, Vincent blinked at the sight of the blonde. Thick gauze was wrapped around his head while even thicker gauze was tightly wound around his throat. A blood bag was attached to his arm and a drip. "Ain't gonna die by some pasty-faced fucker who's too out 'a his fuckin' mind to know the difference 'tween his ass an' his face."

"...I...am sorry," the gunner muttered. "I need to die."

Snorting softly, the blonde whacked Vincent again with his lance, "Ya need to get yer head fixed, is all!"

"You can talk to us, Vincent," Reeve said as he smiled gently. "Let us know what is going on so we can help you. You've already attacked us twice. What's the worst that could happen?"

"...I... I can handle this on my own," he replied as he moved to sit up.

"The fuck ya can!" the pilot rasped before hitting the ex-Turk harder in the head. "Fuckin' talk 'fore we force ya, too!"

Raising an eyebrow, the gunner snorted softly at the wounded man, "You cannot make me talk about something if I do not want to."

"We could help ya, laddie!" Cait said as he moved to lie down beside the gunner. "But ya got ta want help."

"...I need to see-"

"Say it an' I'm gonna fuckin' brain ya, Val!" the pilot hissed hoarsely. "I'm fuckin' sick an' tired 'bout hearin' that broad's name!"

"I love her," Vincent muttered sourly.

"Why?" Reeve asked calmly. "What is it about Lucrecia that has captured your interest so intensely?"

"...Everything..."

"Give me some examples."

"She was a kind woman..."

"She was a whore who sold ya out!" Cid snapped crossly.

"She was not!"

"Cid!" Reeve said sharply before smacking the pilot's bicep. "Be nice!"

"What? She fuckin' did an' ya both know it!"

"She's more like you than you know!" Vincent growled.

"Fuck no! Ya take that back, Val! I ain't nothin' like her!"

"...Interesting..." Reeve murmured before hurrying to his desk and grabbing a pen and notebook. "How is Cid like Lucrecia?"

"She never liked to think things through before jumping into some ridiculous project, she was always cheerful... Her smile could light up the room and she had an adorable laugh."

"Ugh, you two talk, I'm gonna go get drunk," Cid commented as he rolled his eyes.

"No alcohol! It won't react well with your medication!" Reeve called out as Cid ambled out of the room.

"...I think I'm losing my mind," Vincent muttered as he watched Cid leave. "...I drank his blood."

"Yes...yes, you did," the engineer said before looking uncomfortable. "He was in surgery for a day and is still on the mend. Care to tell me what's on your mind, Vincent?"

"...Tell anyone and I will deny it, Reeve... I want him. So, so bad..."

"Ah, do you think it's repressed sexual needs? You were locked in a stasis for thirty years."

"No. Even after we had sex... I still want him. Every inch; every breath he takes just... Ngh... I want him..."

"Oh! Umm...you and Cid..." the brunette stuttered as he blushed. "So...Cait was right?"

"Told ya!" the moogle said as he stretched out. "Laddie loves the lad!"

"So, that was why you ...you know... earlier?"

"You kept touching him," the gunner muttered, voice soft and sounding mildly embarrassed. "I just...I could not stop myself. I wanted him to know he was mine. ...I need him to know that! ...He makes me forget about everything; Lucrecia, Hojo, the demons, my sins... Especially Lucrecia. Even touching him just makes my blood boil..."

"I thought Cid was straight?"

"...He fought and screamed a bit the first time..."

"Oh...Oh! So you...uh...you...took him...by force?"

"I wasn't rape," the gunner commented as he waved his hand slightly, raising an eyebrow at the lack of blood on his gauntleted fingers. "He was perfect... Moaning, writhing, so tight and hot as he climaxed..."

"Ahem!" Reeve cleared his throat as he pulled at his collar slightly, face bright red.

"...Sorry. ...I need to see Lucrecia..."

"How can you love two people at the same time?"

"I don't love Highwind."

"Cid."

"...I don't love him."

"Say his name."

"Highwind is his name."

"Say it."

"No."

"Then you can't see Lucrecia. ..Why do you even want to see her anyway?"

"I need to talk to her..."

"About?"

"...It is personal..."

"You just told me that you raped Cid!"

"It wasn't rape!"

"You forced him down and fucked him, Vincent!"

"He enjoyed it!"

"Ugh! ...Nothing against being gay, but I didn't need to know all of that! Why do you even need to talk to her about?"

"...I am not telling you, Reeve."

"...Do you really still love her? Because that could really ruin your chances of asking Cid out."

"I am not going to ask Highwind out!"

"Do you love him?"

"...Go away, Reeve."

"Vincent loves Cid," the engineer said as he wrote on the paper, a wide grin on his face. "So, what are you going to do about Cid after we figure out how to keep you alive?"

"Nothing. ...I am going to die."

"Oh, phooey!"

"...Excuse me?"

"Do you really think that we would let you die, Vincent? We're you're friends! ...And do you want to be the one to tell Yuffie that you're dying?"

"I am not telling anyone anything."

"Why not? She would have as much of a right to know as anyone else. She loves you, you know."

"She can find out after I am already buried."

"Aw, that's just mean! She adores you!"

"Ninety-seven point three percent compatible!" Cait Sith chimed in as he grinned.

"...Never," Vincent sneered as he covered his eyes with his hands. "I am not that compatible with Kisaragi! I would rather swallow razors!"

"...That's morbid..." Reeve said. "So...what are you going to talk to Lucrecia about?"

"Reeve!"

"Please tell me! I NEED to know! It will drive me crazy, otherwise!"

"I need to apologize to her. ...And tell her to shut the fuck up."

Review if you want more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**mizperceived**: Heh, thank you! Ha, no. No tests; but if you keep that in mind it will help the plot make sense in a while. Yeah; my problem is with the characters: I would forget to fix it later...

**Cai'rhien**: Exactly! Thanks!

**talinsquall**: Yeah, otherwise we would lose the crazy antics of Reeve. Heh, not so much jealousy as just plain pissed off; Vincent is just way too focused on Lucrecia in Dirge of Cerberus (to the point where you want to kill her and lock him back in the coffin). Hmm, never thought of it that way. ...Gods, the pressure! I try to take my time, but I feel guilty when I don't update something. I'll probably slow down when I work on uploading the new stories. Ha! I'm glad you added Cait to that (I would have been very confused)! True; although he has more facial hair than Cid...

**Chess**: Indeed!Ahh, I thought it would be something much worse. That could easily be done! I think the only one I've read has to do with jam and butter... I keep an eye on DeviantArt for Valenwind.

**ABNORMAL2110**: Heh, yes! Who does not? It seems to be the general consensus that Vincent and Cid fighting makes for some good reading. Yes, but the problem comes with the fact that you can't put the characters there. And I would forget to fix it.

**reloudypie**: Uhh...heh...ironic! In my defense, I typed up this chapter before you replied. So... Heh! This was a very ironic review...


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

"I'm sorry, come again?" Reeve said as he blinked rapidly. "You want, not only to apologize to a dead-" cringing slightly at the glare Vincent shot his way, he amended his choice adjectives, "-ish woman, but to tell her to shut up? ...Am I missing something?"

"...I can hear her," Vincent muttered. "...All the time. "I'm so sorry" is all she says. Sometimes, sometimes she is quiet..."

"When you are near Cid?" the engineer asked, writing down a quick note when he saw the other brunette nod. "So, when you are around Cid, she leaves you alone? ...Even during...you know?"

"Especially then," the gunner said as he smirked slightly. "The only sounds are from him."

"Oh... Oh! Eww! Vincent!"

Chuckling softly, the brunette moved to sit up, waving his hand when Reeve reached out to help him. "I am not kidding; he is quite the screamer."

"Gods, Vincent!" the engineer said as his face turned bright red. "Have you no shame?"

"...I could tell you about how even when his mouth says no, his body writhes deliciously. It was like even though he tried not to like it, he kept rubbing against me for more..."

"Oh, God!"

Smirking, the brunette leaned over to the other brunette, pulling the engineer's hands away from his ears, "He was the best I've ever had."

"What was the best ya ever got?" the aforementioned blonde said as he walked into the room with a bottle of whiskey.

"Nothing!" Reeve said as he blushed harder. "Where did you get that? You're not supposed to be drinking, Cid!"

Flipping the brunette off, Cid took a swig from the bottle before grinning mischievously, "Ya got some nice soldiers, Reeve. Got me this nice bottle fer a kiss on the cheek."

"..What?" Vincent said as he narrowed his eyes. "You were kissed?"

"Oh fuck," Reeve said as he covered his eyes with his hands. "Cid, run away. Far, FAR away! And leave the alcohol here. ...I'm going to need it."

"What's the big deal? Just 'cause I ain't got some retarded ninja stalkin' me 'r brainy half-blind scientists throwing their crotch my way ain't mean I'm lackin' in the bedroom, yanno!"

"We know," the brunette engineer muttered.

"Who kissed you?" Vincent growled as he grit his teeth together. We was going to kill the female that dare to press her skanky lips to the pilot's. Cid Highwind was hid, dammit!

"The fuck's yer issue, Val?" Cid sneered before taking another gulp of the alcohol. "Ain't even told ya who the chick is an' yer already actin' like I jus' stole yer fuckin' wife out from under her when ya were gonna fuck 'er!" Smirking, the rasping blonde stepped closer. "Since when did yer dead girlfriend work here?"

"Oh, Cid..." Reeve groaned.

"Who is the bitch?" the gunner snarled. "Do I have to kill everyone here to find out."

"Woah, woah! Hold on now, Vincent!" the brunette sprung to his feet before pushing the ex-Turk back to the bedding. "No one's killing anyone! You can work out your homicidal plots against Cid's romantic pursuits some other time!"

"The fuck are ya yammering about?" Cid snorted as he took another drink. "Don't think ya know what the fuck yer talkin' 'bout Reeve, this shit is working wonders with the drugs yer nurses gave me."

"Medical experts," the commissioner corrected before walking over and snatching the bottle out of the pilot's hand, steading the blonde when he swerved slightly. "Are you drunk?"

"'Ey! I ain't nearly as drunk as ya think!"

"...That's a yes."

"Fuck ya!"

"Ohh, I'm sure I like my head attached to my body. Thank you for the offer, though. Very flattering."

"Yer such a girl, Reeve," Cid snorted as he grinned.

"Well, that would make the fucking easier, huh?" he quipped with a chuckle as he lead the blonde the cot that Vincent was sitting on. "Now, what would you like to sober up? Tea? Coffee? Toast?"

"Tea. Add some moonshine in it!"

"Honey, it is!" Reeve said cheerily as he left the room.

"...He gets any gayer an' he's gonna hurt himself," Cid muttered as he flopped down so he was lying on his back.

"...Pot, kettle," Vincent retorted as he looked at the blonde. Mm, he was so closer that he could smell the alcohol on the pilot's breath...

Review if you want more. Blame my sister: I am now listening to Ke$ha. Fuck, now I have two new stories to do (I get inspired by music lyrics). Sorry it's so short. The difference in words will be added onto the next chapter.

IT'S FUCKING FIXED! Heh, brace yerselves, people!

Thanks for reviewing:

**mizperceived**: It is, but he won't. Heh, Reeve's a pervert at heart.

**talinsquall**: More of him trying to use any excuse he can so he does not have to admit it to himself. So, a bit of column A and column B. Ha! You know he would, too! It is. Thanks!

**reloudypie**: Heh...uhmm...technically, Vincent did it! Heh, I told you. AS soon as I saw your review I went: "Oh, this is going to be bad..."

**Chess**: Actually, yes! Why thank you! Wasn't it "Smack My Bitch Up?" Heh, we'll see what I can do with that...

**ABNORMAL2110**: Heh, no. Remember the talk with **Chess** on DevinatArt? Heh, he has skewed beliefs. Uhh...sorry?


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

"Eh? Ya callin' me gay, Val?" Cid said as he turned his head to look at the brunette, startling when he came face-to-face with the gunner. Clutching his chest before punching the other man in the shoulder, he sneered, "Are ya tryin' to fuckin' kill me?"

"Never," Vincent murmured amorously as he closed the distance and gently pressed their lips together while threading his fingers through the mussed hair of the pilot. He slowly moved to press his body against the pilot's, fingers skimming over the thick fabric of his bandages while his tongue ran across the blonde's lips. Picking up the faint taste of the whiskey, the brunette pushed his tongue between the blonde lips as he plundered his mouth.

Breaking the kiss and licking his lips, Vincent looked down at the flushed blonde before moving to sit up. "Get up and get ready. I want to leave before Reeve returns."

"The fuck was that 'bout?" Cid muttered as Vincent helped him to his feet, licking his lips absentmindedly. "He's gettin' me tea."

"You can have tea later," the brunette said as he smirked behind his cloak. "I have to return for Cerberus, anyway." Leading the staggering blonde out of the room, Vincent quickly made his way past the construction men that were repairing the damage left from the attacks by Deepground and smirked at the sight of the Shera. Aiding the pilot, the gunner led him inside the mechanical device and wrapped his arms around the shorter man as he smirked.

Even drunk, Cid easily was able to fly the large airship. Leaning against the gunner, the pilot followed the directions that were murmured heatedly into his ear. He knew he should probably punch the brunette in the mouth before tossing him overboard, but the alcohol in his system blurred his mind. Vincent just wanted a ride, is all. His hand is not rubbing your thigh, you're imagining things.

It was all working perfectly, Vincent thought as he felt his nerves tingle in his left arm, feeling going numb as he nuzzled the blonde's neck. Sticking out his tongue, he ran the wet flesh along the shorter man's ear as he pressed his nose against the blonde's disheveled hair and breathed deeply. He smelled so good; he could spend the rest of his life inhaling the aroma of the stocky man. Rubbing Cid's inner thigh, he ran his hand up higher until he was fondling the other man through his pants. He could barely wait to get the younger man to spread his legs and moan for more.

Heat surged in his veins, his leather pants growing tighter at the thought. Alcohol truly was his friend at the moment. "Land," he murmured in the pilot's ear, smirking when the blonde shuddered before doing as he was told. "Good boy..."

"Ya mind movin' yer hand, Val?" Cid muttered, moaning when the brunette stroked his cock slowly through his pants.

"Better?" Vincent asked, smirking at the mumbled nonsense that came from the squirming blonde. Slowly directing the blonde, the ex-Turk was able to get him to leave the safety of his airship and walk along the narrow pathway that lead to the waterfall. Moving his hand slowly as he walked, the gunner murmured lewd words of encouragement into the pilot's ear, smirking as the water ran down their bodies, causing their clothes to stick to their skin as he led the other man into the dimly lit cave. Smirking at the sight of Lucrecia, the brunette flexed his numb fingers, smirking at the way the curved tip clinked against the palm of his gauntlet. This would surely get her to shut up.

"The fuck 're we doin' here?" Cid snapped, his hoarse voice slurred as it left his wounded throat. A mischievous smirk spread across Vincent's lips as he led the blonde towards the small pool of water that surrounded the large crystals in the center of the cave. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't break yer scr-scrawny neck, Val!"

"I can give you plenty," the brunette retorted before smiling at the woman encased in the crystals. "Lucrecia..."

"Bitch," Cid snarled.

"This is the last time that I will tell you this," Vincent said as pain throbbed in his chest. "I am sorry. ...For everything that happened to you, I apologize. I will always love you."

"Think I'm going to be sick," the blonde commented.

"But that does not mean that I will wait for you forever. So, would you kindly shut the fuck up..."

"Eh?" Cid said as he tilted his head to look at the brunette.

"I'm sick and tired of hearing your voice," he added before turning to look at the blonde, crimson eyes glowing slightly in the dark cave as he unfastened his cloak slowly before tossing the wet fabric into the water by his side. Lashing out, the brunette quickly grabbed Cid's arm before manhandling him into the water. "You, on the other hand..." he murmured as his eyes eerily shone in the cold cavern. "I want to hear more from."

"Yer a prick who finally grew a spine?" Cid offered before he was moved against his will to be on all fours. "The fuck's wrong with ya?"

"Something grew," Vincent retorted smugly as he pressed himself to the pilot's protruding backside. "But I assure you it is not my spine." Pressing a soft kiss against the blonde's clothed neck, he quickly tore off the blonde's belt before tossing the strips of ruined leather to the side and pulling down the other man's pants and boxers, metal fingers nicking the skin shallowly as he smirked. Holding the shivering man still with his gauntleted hand, the ex-Turk used his teeth to undo the glove covering his right hand. Cold fingers quickly worked on undoing his own pants before he rubbed his hard and throbbing flesh slowly against the cleft of Cid's ass. Grinding their hips together, the brunette slid his cold fingertips along the inner thigh of the pilot before fondling his balls and stiffening cock.

Hm, he was growing harder with much less effort than their first time together.

Smirking deviously, the ex-Turk quickly slid his chilly hand up the blonde's abdomen before making his way up Cid's chest, flicking the other man's stiff nipples with the tips on his fingers. "Yer fingers are cold as ice!" the pilot complained as he jerked, his dog tags clinking together at the movement.

Perfect...

"Want me to warm them up?" Vincent asked with a smirk as he continued to grind against the blonde man, marveling at the goose bumps that covered the tan male's skin.

"Fuck yeah!"

Chuckling deeply, the brunette removed his hand before dipping his fingers into the cold water that he was kneeling in. Watching as the water dripped from his long, thin fingers, he moved back slightly before quickly pushing one of his fingers into the blonde. His smirk grew at the squeaked moan that left the drunken pilot's lips, knowing that if the other man was sober there would be no way that such a sound would escape his lips.

Pumping his finger slowly, the brunette wiggled his digit, searching for the sweet spot that was hidden inside of the blonde. "Is this better?" he asked smugly as he carefully added a second finger, feeling the blonde's walls give in to his intruding fingers yet wrap around them tightly. A thick moan left the pilot's throat as he shook his head, dog tags clinking as he pushed back against the cold fingers that slowly worked on stretching him open wide.

"Yer...ngh...a s-sadistic bastard, Val!" Cid muttered, crying out hoarsely when his prostate was brushed as his cock throbbed and dripped fluids between his toned thighs, pleasure coursing through his hazy, alcohol-blurred senses. "Fuck..."

"In a bit," the gunner retorted before looking up at the brunette woman in front of him. Sure, he could not fuck her; sure he said that he loved her... But damn if she was not going to watch him have sex with someone in front of her.

Spreading his fingers wide before slowly removing them, the gunner smirked at the needy sound that came from the pilot before pressing the dripping tip of his cock against the stretched entrance of the blonde, smearing the fluid across the hole before surging forward and filling the shorter man with one thrust. Groaning at the thickness, the ex-Turk barely noticed the pain that spread out from his chest. Picking up the sounds of the pilot's dog tags clinking together, Vincent began to thrust brutally, viciously filling the blonde's body as energy cracked along the leather covering his chest.

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to the blonde's clothed, wet shoulder as he moved, pushing deeper inside of the blonde. "Mmm, you feel so perfect..." A smirk unfurled on his face when he felt the pilot start to push back, his tight walls quivering around the thick girth of his cock. Dipping his fingers back into the water, Vincent slicked them up before curling them around Cid's attentive cock.

The pain in his chest grew more pronounced, dragging a snarl out of the brunette as he began to more faster. Gripping the shorter man's hip tighter, fingers digging in deeper and drawing trickles of blood from his comrade, he slammed his hips against the other man's ass, feeling his balls roughly smack the blonde's ass as he pumped his hips. Feeling the heat coil and settle in his abdomen as he moved, he stroked Cid's weeping flesh faster while tightening his grip on the wet flesh. Listening intently to the gasping moans and heaving breaths coming from the shorter man, Vincent smirked as watched the muscles tremble underneath the tight material that clung to the pilot's muscled shoulders and back.

Continuing to violate the blonde's body in what he considered to be the most sacred of places, the brunette shuddered. A loud scream left Cid when his prostate was brutally hit. Smirking victoriously, Vincent pumped his hips with the intent to hit the bundle of nerves as hard and fast as he could. The heat from Cid's body clamped down tightly around the brunette's member, making him groan at the soft pain when it mixed the intensifying pain in his chest. Riding out the blonde's climax, the gunner continued to thrust into the tense body until he emptied his load into the injured man underneath him.

Slowly pushing out of the smaller man, he wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist before moving to lie back in the water with the blonde lying down on top of his chest. Blood-red eyes looked Lucrecia up and down as he ran his cold and wet fingers along the blonde's chest.

Listening to the blonde's heavy breathing, Vincent smiled softly knowing that he was the cause behind the blonde's lack of breath. "...I love you..."

Wait, what? He was not supposed to say that!

Before he could take it back, Vincent paused as he felt Cid's body trembling as he burst out into a fit of laughter.

Review if you want more. Seemed like a perfect place to end it for the week, no?

Thanks for reviewing:

**mizperceived**: Ha! True! Oh, but he is! Watch DoC carefully; they chat all of the time! Reeve's all buddy-buddy with Vincent and Vinny-baby tries to protect him from Azul. It's cute. Once Cid's around, Vincent strays closer to the blonde. Welcome!

**Pale Meadow in the Moonlight**: You know what's really sad? I really tried to keep humor out of this. Aww, thanks!

**talinsquall**: Hah! Is that a hint? Thanks!

**Chess**: Heh...chapter two of Kinks, perhaps? It is; you know he's a closeted, sheltered man. Ha! No; drunk men get PUT INTO dresses (i.e. That 70's Show)! Huh? Oh! Are you talking about my reply to **ABNORMAL2110**'s review? We were talking about Vincent being askew because his "rape" of Cid is fine to talk about, but not his reason for apologizing to Lucrecia.

**ABNORMAL2110**: Ha! True! Keep an eye out on my profile. I'm updating on a rotational basis so the stories to be updated/posted for the next five weekdays are posted. Yes! Read some Tseng ones yesterday... (Not with Cid, mind you!)

**reloudypie**: Uhh...heh... Sorry? Heh, don't count your chickens before they hatch! Vincent? Err, well he's certainly not normal...


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

"Yer so f-fucked up!" Cid hiccupped as he laughed, body trembling with his laughter. "Tellin' yer fuckin' dead bitch that ya love her after puttin' it to me! Fuck, V-Val!"

Blinking, Vincent raised an eyebrow, "And who is to say that I was speaking to her?"

"Well ya sure as fuck wasn't speakin' to me!" the blonde retorted, jerking in surprise when his hip was smacked playfully.

"And just why not?"

"'Cause we ain't even dated or really hung out? Ya can't fucking love me!"

"...Would you, Cidney Highwind, go on a date with me?"

"Ha! Yer so fucked up, Val!"

"...I'm serious," Vincent murmured in his ear as he ran his fingers along Cid's clothed chest, his bare fingers circling around the pilot's right nipple as he nipped the pilot's ear. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Yer serious?"

"Completely," he said with a smirk before pain radiated throughout his chest again.

"Ain't we got bigger things to worry 'bout? Projects, dyin'..."

"A date will not kill too much time," the gunner said as he wrapped his arms around the blonde and gently sat up. Running his fingers through his hair at the wince that graced the pilot's face, Vincent kissed his cheek. "Come, we need to dry off before anything else." Gathering up their wet clothes, Vincent rose to his feet while still holding the naked and wet blonde to his chest. He looked over at Lucrecia and was unable to keep from smirking before leading the blonde out of the cavern and standing in the waterfall to rinse off. Moving to stand near the cavern, the gunner looked up at the clear sky and bright sun.

"Beautiful, eh?"

"Very. I can see why you like it so much."

"Even better when yer flyin'," the blonde said before grinning. "I got a dryer in the Shera. C'mon."

Nodding, the brunette led the pilot back to the aircraft, following his instructions for the dryer before heading into the blonde's room and settling down on the bed with the aforementioned blonde. Holding the other man close, he pressed his face into the shorter man's neck and breathed deeply, making the aviator snort.

"Yer such a fuckin' freak, Val."

"Vincent."

"Yeah, well same back at ya, Val!"

"...You want me to call you "Vincent?"" the gunner asked in amusement.

"Fuck no!" the blonde hiccupped as he chuckled. "But I'll call ya by yer first name when ya do the same!"

"I call you by your whole last name, though..."

"Don't fuckin' matter!"

Nodding slightly, Vincent slowly walked his fingers down Cid's side and hip. "Cidney."

"Oh, don't ya fuckin' start with that shit, Val!"

"That is your given name, no?" the brunette said as he smirked slightly. "Cidney Highwind."

"I'll fuckin' kick yer ass! Ya know what I meant!"

"Mm, do I?" he teased as he pressed his body closer to the blonde's. "I know that you name is Cidney. It says so on your tags," he murmured before pressing their lips together gently, gauntleted fingers curling around the dog tags around his neck. "Tell me, would you like to go to a fancy restaurant or someplace more...casual."

"Casual," the blonde replied as he licked his lips slightly. At the brief sight of Cid's pink tongue against kiss-reddened lips, Vincent smirked as he swooped down and kissed the other man again, lacing his fingers through the blonde's hair as he plundered the shorter man's mouth with his tongue. Panting softly as he drew back, the gunner rubbed his body firmly against the other man's. "If ya think we're havin' sex again yer out of yer fuckin' mind!"

"Am I?" the gunner chuckled while grinding their bodies together.

"Yeah! Ain't no way in fuckin' hell we're havin' sex twice in one day!"

"Mm, and if I spike your food with erectile dysfunction drugs?"

"Eh? Why would ya- Fuckin' pervert! Ya ain't goin' near anything I eat!"

Laughing, the brunette kissed the irate blonde while twisting the short locks of the blonde's hair around his fingers. "Relax, Chief, I am not going to do such a thing: I have morals."

"Morals, my sore ass!" the pilot retaliated while leaning slightly in to the touch. "We just fucked in front of a dead chick ya have been holdin' a torch fer for...how many fuckin' years now?"

"Mm, while that may-"

"Fuckin' is!"

"-Be true, I am not one for having public relations."

"...Eh?"

"While that is not in a secured room, Lucrecia's cavern is hardly public, Chief. I would not propose having sex in the middle of Midgar, though."

"Yer so fuckin' weird," Cid laughed as he snuggled closer to Vincent. "I'm going to take a fuckin' nap. Ya go jerk off if ya got the need ta 'cause we ain't fuckin' again."

Smiling softly, the gunner continued to play with the blonde's hair as he watched the still tipsy man yawn, "Sleep. I will be here when you wake up." He chuckled softly when the pilot muttered something softly before drifting to sleep. He could have sworn it was something along the line of "Fucking freak." Looking down at the blonde, Vincent could only smile fondly at the sleeping blonde.

He was much more calm when sleeping; no swears, no smoking, no running around... Gods, he loved to watch the pilot run and curse someone out with a cigarette clamped firmly between his teeth.

No, there was something wrong with him!

Cid was affecting his very thoughts. He did not love the blonde; he could not love the blonde! His heart belonged to Lucrecia, right? Yes. It had to. She was first true love. Only! She was his only true love!

...It was like the feisty, little pilot had cast a spell over him. Looking down at the sleeping man just made Vincent want to move up his body and force the lithe man awake by forcing his cock as far down the blonde's throat as he could...

He needed help! Against his own mental prodding, the gunner leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's gauze-wrapped throat. He could have killed Cid earlier. That would have been a damn shame. The world needed him. ...He needed him.

No! He needed Lucrecia; no one else.

Cid mumbled softly in his sleep before shifting to roll onto his side, snuggling closer to the awake gunner's body. Who was he kidding. He could not leave this man if he tried. As much as he loathed to admit it to himself, he was deeply attached to the pilot. Almost every fiber in his being craved to taste him again; his blood, his sweat, his tears, his cum... He had to make the pilot his and keep him forever.

But Cid would die eventually. Lucrecia would live on, he would live on, but Cid...Cid would die.

Unless...

Vincent smirked before gently running his clawed fingers down Cid's chest. He had Hojo's notes; proof that Cid was already part of an experiment and could alter his thought processes just by being in a close proximity to himself. He could easily get Cait and Reeve to fix himself. All he needed was Chaos back in his body and he would live forever. It would be such a shame to die before he could marry the fiery blonde.

...Marry?

Good God, no! He was not going to marry anyone, let alone a stubborn, willful, uncouth man!

...A man with a wonderful body and what he was sure could prove to be a sinful mouth...

No, no marriage!

...But, how could he keep his wonderful Cidney from dying?

...Perhaps he could die with the blonde? He was already dying; he could feel it every time that energy surged through his chest, heart stopping for a brief second before resuming, pain clouding his senses to everything but the blonde that writhed underneath him. Chaos was the most intelligent of his demons; he spoke and had rationalized thought besides his primal urges. Shelke had spoke to him the last time that he was feeling overcome when Rosso removed the protomateria from his chest.

...Shelke...

Smirking to himself, Vincent snuggled close to the blonde and pressed soft kisses to his neck. Shelke was embedded with Lucrecia's memories; all of her research, her feelings, her legacy... She would know how to make someone return to life and live forever. Even the fragmented data could prove useful when paired with Hojo's notes. In due time, Cid will be able to spend eternity with him.

...But would he damn the bright pilot to an eternity that he, himself, would not wish upon his worst of enemies? Would he saddle the pilot to a fate worse than death? To witness all that he loves perish before himself?

That was quite a bit to ponder before going to Shelke and asking the young-looking brunette for assistance.

Cid loved life; loved living and flirting with death. Why else would he build a rocket and planes in an attempt to leave the planet and become one with the sky? At any given time, any one of his creations could fail and he could go plummeting to his death. ...But he was confident in himself. A confidence Vincent used to have. ...Still has. No one could fire a gun with such precise aim as Vincent could. It was one of the things that he was truly proud of.

But, he digressed. Cid would die without any modification, right? ...Or did Hojo's modifications to the fetus - Cid, to Cidney Highwind... Would they have made him immortal? A part of him highly doubted it, dashing the hopes of his very small optimistic side. He would not have aged if he was immortal.

...So, Cid was going to die...

He grimaced against another stab of pain. Then again, he was going to die far sooner if this was not taken care of first. But, why did a part of him want to focus on making sure everything was all right with Cid? The pilot was fine; he was not in danger of immediate death or harm. Vincent, on the other hand, was. But as he looked down at the sleeping blonde, he could only think about how he needed to make sure that he outlive everyone; that his fire and thirst for life would remain untarnished.

...Fuck, he really did love Cid, did he not? Why was that so hard to admit to himself?

"'Ey, Val," the blonde murmured sleepily. "Stop thinkin' an' get some shut-eye. Reeve's gonna kill us when we get back so ya better be prepared to run."

Fuck...Reeve.

Review if you want more. According to family, I am Shaun from Shaun on the Dead. ...Nice. I am also planning on updating this on Friday if all five reviews are reached (I have little doubt that we won't reach that number by then - you lot are quick on the draw). I'm on a roll this week and I have no idea why!

Thanks for reviewing:

**mizperceived**: Err...soon? That he did! Hmm, nope. Just plain ol' Ciddy! P.S. - dude, you're fucking everywhere, no?

**talinsquall**: Pretty sure whiskey is strong (not from personal experience, mind you). Oh, no, definitely not. I have the feeling that even when completely shitfaced, Cid knows what he's doing at all times. Exactly! Aww, thanks! Had to slow it down a bit, though. The list of "In-The-Works" was growing out of control.

**Chess**: Ha, fucking love you too. That he did! Nice!

**reloudypie**: Heh...hint: it's in his pants... Maybe...

**Inuobsessed004**: Oh, but he is!

**ABNORMAL2110**: Heh, if I tell you that, would it not ruin the suspense (or lack thereof)?


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

Humming softly, Vincent tightened his grip around the blonde while pressing a soft kiss to his ear. "Sleep, I will deal with Reeve later." he smiled slight at the soft murmur he got in return as Cid fell back asleep. He held the blonde man close to him, stroking his hair gently as he watched him sleep. As the hours ticked by, he smirked at how deeply the pilot was sleeping. His sharp hearing could pick up the sounds of the transmission radio relaying messages from Reeve, who was undoubtedly calling air traffic controllers in an attempt to reach them.

He chuckled softly as the way the engineer rambled, both threatening and showing concern for their wellbeing at the same time. After a short while, the line went dead, sinking the aircraft into silence...well, almost. Every time Cid breathed in and out, a soft rasp left his throat, making the gunner frown slightly. Why was he wheezing? Granted, it was a soft sound, it made a panicky feeling form in the brunette's chest. Was his beloved cigarettes finally catching up with him? Was he get to stop breathing in his sleep?

...He could never sleep around Cid Highwind again.

Listening to every breath that the blonde drew, and ticking away the seconds between, Vincent continued to wait and see if the blonde would stop breathing in his sleep. When the pause between breathes grew longer than his usual count, his eyes narrowed before the gunner gripped the pilot's shoulders and shook his awake.

"Hngh?" Cid startled awake, bloodshot eyes cracking open before he glared at Vincent. "The fuck do ya want? Told ya to go jerk off if ya get horny!"

"You are going to quit smoking," Vincent said decidedly.

Snorting, the blonde snuggled closer the warmth that the gunner emitted, "Fuck ya. I ain't quittin', Val."

"Vincent."

"Val."

"...You are quitting, Cidney."

"I'm going to knee ya in yer goddamn balls if ya don't shut the fuck up and let me sleep!"

Nipping his ear sharply before licking at the nicked flesh, he murmured in Cid's ear, "You are going to stop smoking, Chief. Be it willing or not, you shall not smoke another cigarette."

His body jerked slightly at the nip before Cid turned to glare at Vincent, "Ya so much as put one of yer pasty fingers on my fags and I'm gonna hurt ya, Val!"

"Vincent."

"Fuck ya! I'm a grown-ass, slightly hung-over man who can do what he fuck well pleases! I'll fuckin' smoke after sex if I want to and there's not a goddamn thing ya can do!"

"Watch me," Vincent smirked deviously as he pulled the blonde back so their bare chests were pressed together. "If you do so willingly, you will be rewarded. Should you fight me..." A playful smirk graced his features as he swatted the blonde's tender ass. "You will be punished."

"'Ey! I can smoke all I goddamn please!"

"No, you cannot; you were wheezing."

"...What the fuck are ya talkin' 'bout?"

"You were wheezing in your sleep, Chief."

"The fuck I was!"

"...You are no longer smoking. That is final."

"Fuck ya!" Cid snapped as he flipped off the brunette. "I'll do anythin' I goddamn please!"

"...Not while you are dating me."

"Want to fuckin' be- Woah, hold yer goddamn chocobos! We ain't fuckin' datin', Val!"

"We are, Cidney," the ex-Turk said smugly as he pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's gauzed forehead. "I asked you out and you accepted. We are going to go on a date later tonight."

"Yer fuckin' with me..."

"Not currently, no," the brunette said with a soft chuckle. He looked so cute when confused. "I will come pick you up, hand you your flowers and gift, take you out to eat, and return you to your house."

"Ya fuckin' lost yer mind," Cid muttered, ears tinged pink as he settled down in the brunette's hold. "And I ain't a chick so no goddamn flowers or frilly shit!"

"...Oh, you have dated other men before?"

"What? Fuck no!"

"Then you do not know how dates progress between two men."

"And ya fuckin' do? Who the fuck did ya date before me?"

Chuckling softly at the obvious jealously, Vincent leaned down and kissed the blonde's lips softly. "I used to date back in the Turks, Cidney."

"Cid!"

"Mm, no. I prefer "Cidney,"" Vincent replied calmly as he snuggled closer to the sneering blonde. "It is a very nice name," he muttered as he nuzzled the blonde's head lovingly. "...Cait Sith found your mother."

"...Did ya fuckin' drop some acid while I was asleep?" Cid asked as he looked at the content gunner with a bewildered stare. "Yer fuckin' random as hell and sure as fuck ain't actin' normal!"

"I am dying," Vincent muttered as a lesser ripple of pain lanced through the center of his chest. "I am making my peace with that. The question then becomes: will you die with me or will you live forever with me?"

"...Is this some kind of trick question 'cause I'm going to need some paper and a goddamn pen."

"No tricks," he muttered as he began to toy with the short locks of blonde hair on the pilot's head. He twirled them around his thin fingers, mesmerized by the way that the light that filtered through the curtains hit the strands of hair, making the colors refract off of the blonde in a blend of yellow, white, and a touch of red and brown. It truly was a sight to see... "Would you rather I die and you follow suit, be it years or decades later? Or would you rather they put Chaos back inside of my me? If that is the case, Shelke has parts of Lucrecia's memories embedded into her mind as well as he reports and we can use them with Hojo's notes to make you an immortal as well."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Cid said before batting the gunner's fingers away from his hair and tilting Vincent's head to have him look him straight in the eyes. "Are ya seriously fuckin' askin' me if I would rather die with ya or live with ya?"

"...Yes."

"Don't ya think we should see how this fuckin' date goes first, Val? Hell, we could end up fuckin' hatin' one another and either end up as fuck-buddies or fuckin' enemies! Hell, we might decide that this was all a waste of fuckin' time!"

"Never," Vincent said softly as he pressed his lips to the blonde's. "Believe it or not, Cidney, but I am not letting you go regardless of what happens. You could end up hating me, but I will always love you."

"Ya fuckin' love ol' stone-bitch out there!"

"...So?"

"Fuck you! I ain't the kind of guy who's just around fer a fuck, Val-"

"Vincent."

"Don't give a rat's ass! Ya can't love two goddamn people at the same goddamn time! Ain't no fuckin' way in hell!"

"...Have you ever had a first love? I am not talking about a crush; I mean full-blown love. Marriage, children, growing old together... Lucrecia was my first."

"Shit, you were a virgin with her?"

"What? No! Listen, Chief, a part of me will always love Lucrecia-"

"Oh, fuckin' spare me the sappy romance 'cause I don't want to hear it! Ya got to make a goddamn choice, Val! Me or her!"

Review if you want more. Sorry it's so short; just got hit with writer's block. I need sleep and sugar... If all goes well, it can be updated by Monday; plot bunnies willing.

Thanks for reviewing:

**talinsquall**: Almost certain it will blow up in his face either way. Heh, he's the marrying type. Ha! Very true! Thanks for reviewing!

**mizperceived**: My bet is, yes! Unless you count Shera: professional stalker of "Cap'n" Cid! Heh, did not see that. Ha! The really funny part is jailbait loves him, but he's after a mouthy, pain-in-the-ass blonde! That I did! ...Must be nice. I got 07:00 to 15:30 (would have put 03:30, but I didn't know if you would get the eight hour span).

**ABNORMAL2110**: He's so panicky it would be hilarious. That's because I can't; I suck at fluff. Dark and twisted and smut are my fortes.

**reloudypie**: No problem. Hmm, maybe, I have yet to decide how this will end (just got the climax -PUN, heh- figured out).

**Chess**: Heh, play DoC - you'll want to put Vincent out of his misery, or murder Lucrecia and have emo-boy grab the Captain and hit a closet.


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

"Chief..." Vincent started to say before stopping. How could he possibly choose between the woman that he loved with a majority of his life and a man that he could not imagine living without. She might not have given life to him, like his distant mother did, but she gave it back to him after her demented husband took it away from him. She was always there to talk to, whether he actually spoke to her or not was of little consequence. She was the first person that he could be open with; she listened to him talk as they lied underneath the blooming trees, joked playfully with him, made him smile, and showed him that everything in life was not as serious as he had been taught. Not everything was black and white; cut and dry, right and wrong.

No. There were definite shades of gray in life.

But she would always remain a constant in his life. She would never pass on and return to the Lifestream. She would never leave him alone to spend the rest of his eternal life alone.

...Would Cid?

Could the pilot honestly say that he would never leave his side? Could he possibly turn his back on Lucrecia for the rest of their unnatural life to spend his time with a mortal man that could, at any given point in time, turn away from him in disgust or hatred? Would that be fair to Lucrecia? She has to spend the rest of her life encased in mako crystals regardless of whom he chooses. ...Would it be fair to himself, let alone to the blonde, to choose a woman who can only talk to him in his mind and cannot move? A woman who turned her back on him and handed him over to Hojo?

"I fuckin' knew it," Cid hissed before punching the brunette in his chest and staggering up from the bed, grabbing fresh clothes out of the closet and pulling them on in a hurry. "Yer so fuckin' full of shit, Val!" He rose from the bed silently as the blonde nearly fell over while pulling on a fresh pair of boxers. Without giving the fleeing blonde a chance, Vincent gripped him by his shoulders and spun him around, slamming him against the wall and pinning his hands by his side before kissing him deeply, tongue pressing into the blonde's mouth.

"Listen, Chief," the gunner murmured softly against his lips. "I love you, but a part of me will always belong to Lucrecia." He crashed their lips together when the blonde pilot began to open his mouth again, stopping a fresh argument before it could fully form. "I cannot say that I will ever completely lose my affection for her as she was the first person that I ever loved and was planning on marrying. You will hopefully be the last."

"...I swear to fuck, Val-"

"Vincent."

"If yer fuckin' with me, I'll kick ya in the balls so fuckin' hard-"

"I am not, Cidney," the brunette said, feeling more at peace with himself before he kissed the blonde deeply. "I let one person slip away from me and I'll be damned before I let that happen again. I am never letting go of you. You are mine forever."

"...Ya best not be proposin', Val-"

"Vincent."

"'Cause I ain't the brat! I won't burst into tears of joy, hug ya tightly an' scream "yes" 'til yer goddamn ears bleed. I'll beat the fuck out of ya, grab a bottle of whiskey, and smoke a whole pack of fags!"

"...Promise?" Vincent asked teasingly before nuzzling the blonde's bandaged neck.

"Yer such a fag," the blonde commented with a grin before squirming slightly. "Ya mind lettin' go now? We got to go face Reeve."

Nodding, the brunette let go of the pilot before kissing him deeply once more, nearly biting down on the blonde's tongue when pain shot through his chest again; the frequency was becoming faster and more intense as time went by. "I meant it, Chief," he murmured before letting Cid go. "You are mine."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the pilot muttered as he waved Vincent off before limping out of the room, not caring about the crimson eyes that followed his eyes move out of the room. Leaning back against the wall, the brunette grit his teeth as he flexed his clawed fingers. He truly was going to have to do something about the spontaneous pain and numb feeling in his left hand before the date. Hell, the pilot nearly lost his very talented tongue!

He would see what Reeve has that could help. He frowned as he watched the clawed fingers flex. ...Huh, he was not doing that... Shaking his head, the brunette walked out of the room and heading towards the cleaning bay, picking out his cloak from the dryer and checking on his hanging leathers before pulling it all on. Once content with his appearance, he began to walk towards the control room, digging his claws into the wall as pain lanced through his chest again.

...This was familiar...

"I'm so sorry, Vincent..."

Looking up, the brunette blinked at the sight of Lucrecia standing in front of him. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he looked the brunette woman up and down as blood pounded in his ears. No, the last time this happened she was a hologram. Lucrecia was still in the cave. She could no have freed herself from the crystals. ...Could she?

No, this had to be a figment of his imagination. Still, the gunner could not stop himself from stepping closer to the image of the woman. He was delusional from the loss of Chaos in his body; he was dying, he was confused, he hit his head against the crystal unknowingly when he was fucking Cid in front of her in a shallow pool of water. She was not here. She was dead...alive...trapped in mako crystals.

This was all an illusion created by his fragile mind in his deteriorating condition...

"Lucrecia," Vincent muttered before slowly stepping closer to her, every step making the pain in his chest pulse and grow. His vision blurred slightly as he stepped closer to the woman that he fondly remembered. She looked just like she did when she gave up and handed him over to Hojo; when she gave in to her will to die and found out that she could not; when she realized just how much she had fucked up her entire genetic structure; when she refused his advances and turned down his proposal.

God, she had humiliated him...

"I'm so sorry," she said before stepping closer, smirking slightly at the brunette who dropped to his knees in pain. "So...so very sorry...Turk..."

Turk? She never called him "Turk."

Looking up at his with dulled senses, the brunette narrowed his eyes at the brunette woman that stepped closer, focusing on her smirk. He had seen that expression before...

"Lucrecia..."

"Still unable to move on after all of these years," she murmured pityingly, clicking her tongue before crouching down beside him and cupping his face. "Still focusing on the unattainable instead of those easily in your grasp. You could have easily gotten married and lived a serene, dull live with that little chink of a ninja that always follows you around... But no, you had to go digging where you ought not to have dug, Turk. And now, well, now you will be severely punished."

Lucrecia never spoke about anyone that way, especially not a young woman. Narrowing his eyes dangerously, he glared at the brunette woman. Something was severely off here...

"What...?"

"Was it worth it Valentine? Slutting your way around with the idiot who chose flight over eugenics... My, my, your tastes sure have fallen, have they not? And to think, you were going to be my greatest experiment. But, no! You had to go and do what you wanted instead of what I had planned for you. You had to fight me at every given chance for giving my wife the life and son that she wanted. To create a perfect family in and imperfect world. You should have let my dear boy do exactly what he was supposed to do, Turk."

...Son... ...Wife...

"But you had to grab the failed experiment of a clone and kill my son, not once, but twice! Guess what, Valentine?" Lucrecia said as she suddenly slapped him in the face, smirking dangerously at the brunette man that groaned at the additional pain. "Payback is a bitch and I'm going to make sure that every little sin of yours is paid back in full."

The brunette woman smirked as she reached into the pocket of her lab coat before pulling out a syringe and making sure there were no air bubbles. Swiftly injecting it into the brunette's neck, she smirked satisfactorily. "Maybe I'll even get to see if 394HW has had any changes in his genes..."

Fuck...

Hojo...

Sneering, Vincent could only growl in his throat as his world turned black.

Review if you want more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**mizperceived**: It has? I didn't notice... They will (ninety-nine percent sure) make it to the date. ...You just won't see it. Heh... I don't; I rarely use time at all.

**omgitskirby**: Aww, thanks! (My profile usual tells when I update, but it's all random.)

**AnimalCops**: Heh, true!

**reloudypie**: Well, the obsession with Lucrecia would piss anyone off and he has a very short limit.

**talinsquall**: Indeed! Thanks for reviewing!

**ABNORMAL2110**: Heh, like that ever crossed his mind? Indeed!

**Chess**: Yes! Exactly! Keep that in mind because that explains exactly what Vincent's teeter tottering between Lucrecia and Cid is about!


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

WARNING: THIS ONE'S KIND OF GRAPHIC! (Not in the smut-way either!)

* * *

Groaning softly as his fingers flexed slowly, Vincent's crimson eyes slowly began to flutter open; black slowly fading out to red as his blurred vision sharpened. ...Blood. Eyes widened slightly as he jerked away from the stained carpet and shakily rose to his feet. Looking around the room, he frowned at the sight of the yellowing walls, dying flowers, and antique, dusty furniture. Where was he? ...Where was Hojo? Flexing his claws slowly, he frowned at the soft sound of liquid hitting something damp.

Lifting his gauntleted hand to his face, the brunette froze at the sight of the red fluid that dripped down the golden metal and the chunks of torn flesh that clung stubbornly to the metal and joints. "Oh, fuck..." he muttered breathily before looking at the blood that was smeared around the thick carpet. Checking over his cloak and leather for any holes just in case it was his own blood, the brunette swallowed. Aside from being soaked with blood, there was nothing abnormal about his usual attire.

As silently as he could, Vincent began to follow the trail of blood, his large, metal-clad boots sinking into the wet carpet with a nauseating squish with every step that he took. Trying to ignore the sound, he trekked through the apartment's living room and gently pushed open a cracked-open door. The ex-Turk leaned forward and peered into the dark room before turning around and slamming the door shut.

It was Mrs. Henderson. ...Or would it be Mrs. Highwind?

Breathing deeply, he tried to calm himself and ignore the sirens that were approaching. He killed his neighbor...he killed Cid's mother. Oh, hell. Although he was glad that he had not found Cid in that room, he could not stop the feeling of remorse that sunk into the pit of his stomach. It could have been Cid in there...

There was no mistaking that she was dead... Lying on a bloodied bed, missing her face, her paisley dress stained crimson and her throat cut open in ragged tears, flesh lying limp while her bloodied spinal cord was visible. Snapped tendons and muscled dangled uselessly in the gaping space while her blood was splattered around the room. She had to have given up at least a little bit of a fight...

"I'm so sorry..."

That was definitely Lucrecia's voice.

"Hojo..." Vincent snarled darkly to himself before storming out of the apartment and hurrying to the stairs, taking two steps at a time as he made his way to roof of the building. Once on the roof, he walked over to the edge and watched at armed men began to swarm inside of the building. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the thin cell phone that Marlene had shamed him into buying before dialing Reeve's number carefully and connecting the call.

"So good of you to join us, Valentine," a nasally voice replied, tone dripping with sadistic glee that made Vincent's stomach churn.

"Hojo!" Vincent growled while gripping the metal device harder, making the components creak as they started to buckle under the pressure of his grip.

"It's good to see that your lack of will has been affected, in my favor, by 394HWD. How was your meeting with Crescent? Was is as fun for you as it was for me? You did me a great favor by tying up that loose end, Turk," the scientist cackled. "I must say, a simple dose of his blood makes you positively boil with rage until it works its way into your bloodstream. Then, the effect become purely euphoric."

"Where is Highwind and Reeve?" the ex-Turk growled as he made his way to the fire escape, quickly scaling down it as he waited for a reply from the demented man on the other line.

"Oh, he is "Highwind", now?" the scientist retorted in amusement. "Is that what you called him when you decided to whore around with him Valentine? Or were you too busy trying to think of anything else besides ramming your prick into any warm body that fought you off? Tell me, if he consented, would you have lost your desire to fuck with a man? After all, you were not meant for a committed, monogamous relationship, Turk. You were meant to kill. To become part of the DG group and kill anyone with Jenova cells in them."

"...Jenova?" Vincent asked softly, blinking as he hurried down the crowded streets and made his way to the World Regenesis Organization headquarters.

"But of course," the scientist commented like he was trying to tell a child that the sky was, indeed, blue. "Hmm, for someone who rifled through my notes like a scoundrel, you didn't read over it much, did you, Turk? For someone who has grown so old and bitter, you have yet to learn much, have you? The DG group, such as 394HWD and yourself, can tell when they are near someone with the genetic makeup of the Cetra group. Jenova was found to have the same makeup, if slightly altered, so she could bring Sephiroth to the Promised Land. The same Promised Land that the Cetra prided themselves in maintaining and the same Promised Land that you and that number-less clone took away from him! But you'll all pay for that, Valentine. 394HWD will make sure of that..."

"Leave him out of this!" Vincent screamed as he hurried his pace to a run, bursting through the front door and storming past the empty reception desk before taking the stairs.

"Oh, that's not a possibility now, Turk," Hojo smirked, voice seeping with a condescending tone. "Your precious 394HWD was my project far before he was your little fuck-buddy. I hope you enjoyed that last pounding you gave him because that will be the last time. He passed the last test and I'm going to make sure that he manages to take out any one that surprises him."

"...Test..." Vincent repeated, trying to stall the eerie scientist long enough to trap him in the room.

"You forgot? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Was the Chaos gene the only thing keeping your mental state intact, Turk? You already forgot about breaking into 394HWD's house and catching him off guard? Tearing those wonderfully sharp talons I gave you through the soft flesh of his side and struggling with his thrashing body as you dragged his bleeding and screaming form out of that hick town and back to your dingy, little coffin. Can't you even remember drinking his blood, slutting around with him like a bitch in heat, and patching him up before taking him to my bitch of a wife's cave?"

"...No... No! I didn't do that!"

"Oh, yes you do, Turk," Hojo said as he moved out of the way when Vincent came barreling into Reeve's disheveled office. Hanging up his phone, he smirked maniacally while watching the ex-Turk pull out Cerberus and point it at him. "I only wanted you to see if he was the same man that was in my project as an infant. Who could have guessed that he would have become and even better biological success than you were!" Narrowing his eyes dangerously, the gunner pulled back the safety until it clicked into place. "You don't want to do that, Valentine," he said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, smirking defiantly.

"Yes, I do!"

"Oh no," he mocked in distressed before moving to sit down in Reeve's chair, kicking the deactivated shell of Cait Sith away from the desk. "I assure you that it would be in your best interested to let me live. Especially if you want to save Doctor Crescent."

"What did you do to her?" Vincent snarled darkly.

"I did nothing," the brunette man said with a smirk as he fixed his glasses. "You did. Tore down the crystal and pried the whore right out of her resting place by her neck. I must say, it was good thinking on your part to take those coffins out of the manor. It worked wonderfully when you crammed her sobbing, good-for-nothing ass into the coffin and nailed it shut. Personally, I'm just waiting for the next tremor to hit Mideel and sent her straight into the rising Lifestream. It will make a good end for her. So, if you kill me, Vincent, it will take you days to not only get there, but to locate where she is buried before the tremor loosens the ground and takes her down with it. ...Then again, you probably would not care for such a lying bitch and might want to go after 394HWD."

His grip on Cerberus loosened slightly as it felt like a cold hand wrapped around his heart and clenched it tightly. Lucrecia... "Where is she?"

"Don't even care to hear about the blonde whore you've been fucking, Valentine?" Hojo teased mercilessly. "Think carefully before answering! Who do you know has Jenova cells in them."

Crimson eyes widened as he inferred to what the other man was alluding. ...Cloud... Oh, hell!

"Very good, Turk," Hojo laughed. "Now, would you rather kill me, save Doctor Crescent, or save 394HWD? Then again, you could always spare me and save yourself." Pain lanced through Vincent's chest as the scientist finished his sentence. "Killing Weiss and Omega took a large toll on you, Valentine. Chaos returned to the planet and left you to die. If you forget saving your two whores and killing me, I can put the demon back inside of your genes and give you the immortality that you need to make it through the week."

Great, so he would be dead within the week, Vincent thought to himself. And to think, the last thing that he was worried about was losing Cid to his sick obsession with Lucrecia. Now he was guaranteed to lose at least one, if not both, of them depending on his current choice. ...And he really wanted to put a bullet, or ten, through that psychotic man's head and shut him up for good.

If he did not choose Lucrecia, she would die. There was a slim chance that Cloud would not kill Cid if he attacked them. ...No, there was not. He would defend himself and end up killing the pilot in self-defense. Reeve and Shelke could return Chaos to his body...but was Reeve even still alive?

"So, tell me, Vincent... Who will be going in the second coffin: you or 394HWD?"

Review if you want more. We are nearing the end of this! (If it was not already obvious...)

P.S. - You lot are really fucking with my new stories, you know that? Here I was, ready to post up three new stories when I got blindsided with a wave of reviews for this and another story. Now they have to wait while this is updated. (I would say "I hope you are proud of yourselves," but I'm sure that will get resounding yeses.)

P.S.S. - If you want a really good laugh, look up the forums for yaoi. There is a thread where people just rant about how Cid and Vincent would, and could, never get together. I laughed so hard... ...Then I had to get my daily dose of Barney Stinson (and shame to those who do not know of him!).

Thanks for reviewing:

**Chess**: Oops? Heh, it will be explained, worry not! Naturally.

**talinsquall**: Heh, well I did say that his was going to be one hell of a roller coaster, right? ...I think I did, at least... Heh, more porn, less love-making. Heh...oops? Just imagine what it's going to do to Vincent's mind!

**mizperceived**: Ha! Most likely, dear! Heh, exactly!

**Inuobsessed004**: Because wherever there is a Vincent, there is a Hojo lurking close behind? Heh, that he is not!

**ABNORMAL2110**: Heh...it gets better (depending on your point of view)!

**reloudypie**: Uhh...sorry? Heh, I generally don't wait that long after I reach five reviews. It will...eventually...maybe... We'll see!


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

Breathing deeply as his right hand shook slightly, Vincent glared slightly before lowering Cerberus. "...Where is Highwind and how do I stop him?" he asked softly.

"Ah, sacrificing yourself for the whore?"

Snarling, Vincent lunged forward and wrapped the sharp claws of his left hand around the scientist's throat as he slammed the brunette man against the wall, "Where is he, Hojo?"

"So...possessive..." the man wheezed before fixing his slipping glasses. "Choosing death to let him live instead of my wife and your obsession with her?" Chuckling weakly at the glare, he pointed to the desk. "There is a syringe in the bottom drawer on the left side. It will stop 394HWD." Nodding, the brunette let go of the strangling man before stepping closer to Reeve's desk and pulling open the drawer, grunting as sharp pain radiated through his chest from the shrapnel explosion that went off. Maniacal laughter filled his ears as his vision grew dark.

So stupid. ...He really should have known better...

Grunting softly as his eyelids fluttered open, red orbs focused on the color that filled his vision. White...

"I'm so sorry..."

Well, at least he knew that Lucrecia was still fine...

Sitting up gingerly, the brunette frowned at the tight gauze that wrapped around his bare chest. At least he still had his pants on. Pulling the thin, white sheet off of his lower body before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Vincent looked around the small room. White walls, white curtains, a dark window showing the torrential downpour that drenched everything it could on the other side of the glass pane, a white chair illuminated by florescent lights, small white flowers in a vase next to a bandaged, sleeping man with a purring moogle on his lap.

"...Reeve," Vincent muttered softly as he blinked. The sight of the Commissioner meant that he was lying in the infirmary of the W.R.O.; he really should have known that what with how many times he ended up there... Cait Sith lifted his head before shushing Vincent and squirming off of Reeve's lap before making his way to the gunner.

"Dinnu' think you would wake up so quickly, laddie," he said before hopping on top of the thin bed. "Reeve had the medics workin' 'round the clock to make sure ya dinnu' bite the big one."

"...Where's Cid?" the gunner asked, eyes narrowing slightly as the moogle's ears lowered slightly. "Cait...please... Tell me where Cid is," he practically begged as panicky fear clutched his heart tightly, causing his stomach to churn.

"They're fightin', laddie. Lad 'bout lost his noggin'; ran righ' inna the lass's bar an' nearly took off Cloud's head."

"Where, Cait?" he asked insistently.

"Cloud led the lad out of Midgar. They're fightin' in the outskirts. The lass gathered the rest of the group an' Reeve's got the W.R.O. workin' with the rest of them to find out what shook the lad's marbles an' how to stop him," the moogle replied before hopping off of the bed and smiling. "Stay here, laddie. I'll be righ' back with yer getup." The brunette watched as the moogle hurried out of the room before turning his gaze back out of the window. So, they were out there fighting in the rain... That could be used in their favor.

Slowly cutting off the bandages and tossing the bloody bandages into the small waste bin beside the bed, he looked over at his pale and scarred skin. The recent damages have healed themselves, leaving only pale silver scars in their wake. He rose to his feet when the moogle ran back into the room and handed him the folded stack of leather and red fabric. Pulling on and fastening the articles of clothing, the gunner nodded to the small robot, feeling much more comfortable in his usual effect rather than without them. Sitting back down on the bed, he wrapped the strip of crimson fabric around his forehead multiple times before tying it off and pulling on his boots and cloak. Reaching over and patting the moogle on the head, Vincent nodded.

"Keep an eye on Reeve. I'll go take care of Cid," the gunner muttered before making sure Cerberus was safely strapped into his holster and exiting the room. He stalked his way to the stairs before hurrying down the flights of stairs and rushing out of the building. As he ran down the empty streets, water weighing down his hair and cloak, the brunette pulled Cerberus out of its holster. Making it to the city's limits quickly, the gunner slipped through the slums before trudging to the outskirts of Midgar and exiting the metropolis.

His boots squished through the water and dead grass that lied on top of the once dry dirt that surrounded the city; all sighs of natural life gone from the perimeter of the city. Reaching into his pocket with his left hand and carefully pulling out his phone, the gunner slowly dialed Cloud's number, making sure not to press too hard lest his sharp claw go through the entire device.

"...Vincent," the blonde grunted into the phone as metal clanged in the background. "Reeve said you were injured..."

"...I was. Where are you?" the gunner replied.

"...To the east of Kalm."

"...I'll be right there," the gunner replied before snapping his phone shutting and running through the thick downpour, heading towards the city of Kalm as quickly as he could. His boots sunk into the ground deeper when the dead grass began to meld into fresh grass and soft dirt, mud sticking to the metal that plated his boots and seeping into any gaps and imperfections it could find.

He continued to run, slowing down when he heard the telltale sound of metal grinding against metal. Turning to face that sound, the brunette sprinted towards the sounds, glaring through the heavy rain and sighing in relief when he made out the image of Cid and Could fighting. He was not too late...

Red eyes widened at the sight of blood that stained the front of the pilot's blue, rain-drenched shirt. It clung to the blonde's muscled body more than normally and made the brunette lose focus slightly.

Fuck, he could ravish him right there in the mud...

His eyes narrowed as he watched Cloud knock the pilot off of his feet with a well-placed punch to the other blonde's jaw. His blood boiled and fingers clenched at the sight.

"...Vincent, over here!" the swordsman called out, grunting when the other blonde sprung up and tackled him to his feet. As he watched the lithe pilot wrap his gloved hand around Cloud's throat, tightening his grip as he snarled at the blonde swordsman. Part of him wanted to just sit back and watch as the pilot strangled the life out of their former leader but he knew that he had to stop the fiery blonde. Mud clung to his body as the torrential rain began to wash it down the blonde's body.

Walking over, Vincent holstered Cerberus before wrapping his arms around the pilot's chest and locking his grip before hoisting the shorter man off of the blonde. He grunted when Cid rammed his elbow into his side at the exact moment that pain rippled through his chest from the protomateria. Setting the blonde onto his feet, the brunette ducked when the pilot swung at him, nearly landing a blow to his face.

Moving back, the gunner pulled out Cerberus, not daring to pull back the safety before pointing the weapon at the pilot. He could hear Cloud rising to his feet through the heavy rain as the pilot shift his left foot. A quick glance gave Vincent the opportunity to witness Cid flip the spear onto his boot, keeping it parallel with the ground before using a quick jerk of his foot to flip the weapon up to his grip.

Jumping back, the gunner was able to avoid the quick slash of the blade as the pilot lunged forward. "Vincent!" Cloud called out as he gripped his Buster Sword tighter.

"Stay back," the gunner snapped before dodging another attack from the pilot. He faltered as a stronger undulation of pain wracked his chest, giving Cid ample time to attack. Gritting his teeth as the blade from the blonde's Venus gospel plunged through his leather and sunk into his chest, Vincent pulled back the safety before pointing the weapon at the blonde's head. "Cidney..."

"Vincent!" Cloud called out, blue eyes wide as he rushed towards them while brandishing his sword.

"I'm so sorry," Vincent mouthed in unison with Lucrecia echoing words as he felt the blonde push the weapon in deeper, feeling the blade grate against the smooth orb in his chest, sending small vibrations through his sore body before the blade caught against a small flaw and sunk into the sphere. Swallowing thickly, the brunette pulled back the trigger, gasping at the gush of blood from the blonde's head before Cid when limp and collapsed onto the muddy ground.

Gasping for air, the brunette missed how Cloud dropped his sword before running towards them. Dropping to his knees, Vincent pulled the spear out of his chest before threading his gloved and clawed fingers through Cid's hair. He stared into the hazy blue orbs that mimicked the stormy sky above their heads as he breathed shallowly.

"I'm so...so sorry..." he breathed, voice raspy as he crumpled on top of the blonde, feeling the ground tremble underneath their bodies but not sure if it was truly happening or just a manifestation of his mind in his dying state. Keeping his fingers locked into the blonde's hair, Vincent leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to the bleeding blonde's lips, not caring that his bodily fluids were spilling onto the pilot's favorite shirt. "...I love you..."

"Vincent! Vincent, hang on!" the other blonde called as he felt the swordsman's hands on his shoulders while he focused on the blonde man under him. Cloud faded into the background noise as he exhaled shakily, his world going dark as he relaxed on top of Cid. Unable to see the blonde anymore, he continued to mouth his last words over and over again as his mind grew silent.

Review for more. There is one (two if I really push it) chapter left.

Thanks for reviewing:

**talinsquall**: Heh, Vincent would blame himself for everything if he could. Ha! Nice. My thoughts are that she would sink (I figure that Vincent would nail it completely shut) and be unable to get out. Heh, for you, there will be a wedding scene! That they do!

**Inuobsessed004**: Heh, thank you!

**ABNORMAL2110**: By Vincent's way? I don't know, I could think up at least a dozen different ways to die that would be worse(I am, and have been for many years, perfecting the perfect murder - creepy, I know). That is was! Heh, I'm slow on the times in my old age. (I become legally able to drink this year; which is pointless - I don't need alcohol to do stupid things.)

**reloudypie**: Ehh...sorry? It's all over now (literally).

**Chess**: Heh, I have yet to see that (I don't watch that many movies). Most likely. Heh, well, it is something that Vincent would do.

**Dreadful Virtue**: Aww, thanks!

**mizperceived**: Heh, and thanks for reviewing! (You are also number 170; you were 100, right?) Heh, keep an' eye out for "Jar of Hearts" when I finally get around to it. It's going to be kind of creepy with some humor thrown in.

**omgitskirby**: Here you go!


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Dreary Decisions

Summary: After Deepground, Vincent just wanted to accept his fate in life and move on from Lucrecia. Unfortunately, fate is not so kind. Now, he must choose between saving the woman who still holds a piece of his heart, the man trying to win over his heart, and vengeance against the man seeking to ruin everything he holds dear.

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, graphicness, swearing, smoking, gore, angst, etc., etc.

* * *

Groaning softly to himself, Vincent flexed his fingers as he tried to move, the sound of bubbling water filling his ears as his eyes snapped open. He could hear a heart monitor spiking in the distance as he curled his hands into fists. "Vincent!" Reeve called out, getting the ex-Turk's attention as he ran into sight. The engineer was smiling as he waved. "You're awake! Hold on and I'll let you out." He watched as the brunette moved to his left and out of sight before the liquid in the immersion chamber began to drain out. Once the liquid was no longer surrounding him and the glass top clicked open, he waiting while the Commissioner carefully removed the devices that were wrapped around and stuck to his skin.

"...What..." Vincent muttered, voice feeling even raspier than usual.

"Oh, well," Reeve started as he took the gunner's hand and led him out of the chamber, grabbing a nearby towel and handing it to the nearly naked man. "After I woke up locked in, what turned out to be my closet, I found you unconscious in a pool of blood of blood with my desk blown in half. I had the medics take you to the emergency bay while I rebooted Cait Sith. He told me that you ran from the building when you woke up after finding out that Cid was attacking Cloud."

Nodding, the gunner paused before running the towel though his hair, "...I killed him."

"Momentarily, yes," Reeve replied. "You died as well, Vincent. Cloud called me and told me what happened. The wonderful researchers in the W.R.O. were able to analyze the liquid that had seeped into Cid's shirt from the protomateria and we were able to create you a new one, with Shelke's help, of course. She was also very willing to assist in the restoration of Chaos so you will no longer be affected by Cid's genetics when he is around." Smiling at the ex-Turk, the engineer reached over and helped the gunner towel off his hair. "Apparently, without Chaos in your system, your body's energy went out of whack, as Yuffie would put it, and you started to break down. Cid exacerbated that due to his own genetic instability."

"...And Cid?"

"Out on a cigarette break...or a tea break," Reeve said with a smile before pointing to a small table with all of the brunette's personal effects on it. "I must say, with the combination of materia, a superior medical team, coupled months of physical therapy and rehabilitation has returned Cid to the ever-loving, grouch that he was before he decided to try to see how Cloud would fare without a head."

"...Months..." Vincent repeated before beginning to dress, the word sounding foreign to him. My, his life was just slipping by him without notice.

"Five, to be exact," the engineer said with a nod before helping dry off the metallic gauntlet on his left hand. "We were all really worried for the both of you. Yuffie only left your side to go make fun of Cid. Don't worry, he promptly hit her with a pillow when he could."

"...Good..." the gunner replied.

"...It really was strange, Vincent..." the brunette said hesitantly. "Cloud said that the second you and Cid collided, he felt the ground trembled and Rufus's Turks have reported that a rift tore through Mideel and half of the entire island was swallowed by a section of the Lifestream before sinking underneath the ocean waves. The few people that survived the first time that the Lifestream rose to the surface in Mideel perished."

"...Lucrecia was there.." Vincent muttered as he looked Cerberus over before strapping it into his holster. "What happened to Hojo?"

"There have been sightings of him near Costa Del Sol but it's so populated over there that no one can substantiate the claims. Rufus has the Turks looking into it."

"...You said that Cid was outside, right?"

"Yes, at least, I believe him to be..." Nodding, the gunner turned to leave, blinking when he was pulled into a tight hug by the engineer before being patted on the shoulder. "It's good to have you back, Vincent."

Nodding his head slightly, the brunette made sure that he had everything of his before heading out of the medical bay and down to the lobby. He smiled slightly at the sight of the blonde man standing on the other side of the glass doors as smoke drifted away from him. Stepping closer, the gunner opened the door before moving the stand beside Cid. "...It is a nice day," he murmured softly as he looked at the setting sun and the myriad of colors that blended across the sky before tilting his head to look at the blonde.

"...Got somethin' fer ya, Val," Cid replied before blowing out a mouthful of smoke.

"Vincent."

Turning to look at the gunner, the pilot grinned before suddenly punching him in the mouth. "Ya fuckin' shot me, ya som'bitch!"

Laughing, the gunner moved to stand closer to the sulking blonde. "You started it."

"Fuck ya! ...It's good to see ya back to normal, Val."

Pulling down the tall cowl of his cloak before plucking the cigarette out from Cid's lips, Vincent pressed their mouths together, not caring about the blood that he got onto the pilot. "Seriously...call me Vincent."

* * *

SIX MONTHS LATER - EPILOGUE

* * *

Vincent smirked at the sight of the scowling blonde man standing across from him. "Swear to God, Val-" he hissed.

"Vincent," the gunner replied, unable to keep himself from smirking.

"Ya can either quit it or I'm shovin' this damn bouquet up yer goddamn ass!"

"No offense, father," the ex-Turk said to the priest that was standing between them. Looking back at the blonde, who was wearing a stunning white gown, the brunette smirked even wider. "You look beautiful. ...I vow to make an honest women out of you." Laughter erupted from the pew of the church as Avalanche clapped. Yuffie sulked at the wedding even though she was the flower girl.

"Ya som'bitch!" Cid snapped as his ears turned dark red, tossing the bouquet in Yuffie and Tifa's direction before swinging at the gunner.

"Uhh...you may now kiss the bride?" the priest offered as he winced.

Vincent dodged the blow before quickly grabbing the blond and pulling him close, murmuring lewdly in his ear, "I have a "gift" for you in my tuxedo. If you behave, I promise not to shove it down your throat in an attempt to gag you." Turning to the crowd as he hefted the thrashing and blushing blonde over his shoulder, Vincent nodded to the group of friends and the Turks that decided to crash the wedding. "Help yourself to anything you like at the reception. Cidney and I will be making our wedding official and will not attend it." Smirking at the irate screams that came from the blonde, the gunner slapped his ass playfully as he carried the pilot out of the church. "Come now, I could fuck you inside the church..."

"'Ey! Ya ain't pullin' no kinky shit on our fuckin' weddin' day!"

"Oh? I have a few toys that say otherwise, Chief," Vincent replied as he smirked, carrying the pilot to the nearest hotel and renting a room before heading up to the suite and opening the door, closing and locking it before tossing the pilot onto the large bed. "Tell me, did you wear any garments underneath the gown?" he asked as he spread the flustered man's legs while slowly pulling the hem of the lacy garment up his legs.

"Fuck ya! I ain't answerin' that!" Cid snapped before he was pulled into a deep kiss. Vincent quickly undid the bottom half of his tux before pulling his hardening cock out and lifting the blonde's dress up higher. He smirked when he pulled back to see that the pilot was not wearing any undergarments at all.

"Now, you have two options: I take you dry and fuck you all night long or you find yourself some lube and I fuck you all night long," the gunner said as he pressed their hips together, grinding their stiffening erections together and reveling in the dry friction that it caused.

"Ngh...som'bitch!" the pilot groaned as he arched up into the pleasure before leaning over and opening the nightstand, fumbling around until he pulled out a bottle of lubricant and handed it to the gunner. "Slick that shit up nice an' good 'cause I don't want to be limping on our honeymoon!"

"Oh, you will be limping regardless," the ex-Turk replied with a smirk before he tore open the bottle and slicked up his fingers, making quick work of preparing the blonde. Once the pilot was squirming on the bed and clenching around his fingers, the brunette brought the man close to his climax before removing his slick digits and chuckling at the needy and distraught sounds that came from the stocky pilot.

"Ya goddamn tease!" he snapped before squirming. "Hurry the fuck up! This goddamn thin' is chafin' like a bitch!"

Slapping his ass again, the gunner slowly stroked his fully hardened cock with his slick fingers before pressing the crowned tip against the blonde's entrance and slowly filling him. He kissed the blonde deeply as he rolled his hips slowly at first, groaning at the feel of the tight heat around his throbbing cock as he worked his way deeper into the pilot. Pumping his hips faster at the thick moan he received when the blunt tip of his cock rubbed against his prostate, Vincent gripped Cid's hips with a dark smirk before quickening the pace abruptly, fucking the shorter man viciously and making him scream in pleasure.

"Oh fuck!" Cid screamed as he was quickly brought over the edge, cum coating his lacy dress as he panted heavily, body clenching tightly around the gunner's cock as he continued to pump his hips before emptying his seed deep inside of the other man.

"Tell me, Chief," Vincent murmured as he pressed soft kisses along the pilot's flushed face. "Would you like a Viagra?"

"Fuck ya, Val! I don't need any goddamn boner pills" he snapped breathlessly.

"I love you, Cidney," he practically purred before pushing his tongue into the blonde's mouth as he kissed him deeply.

"Love ya, too, Vincent. Now, let's get back to the fuckin'!"

Review and let me know what you thought. Happy endings for all! (And try to sleep tonight with Cid in a dress plaguing your mind...)

Thanks for reviewing:

**mizperceived**: Aww, thanks! Fighting scenes are a bitch to write... Gore and smut come naturally.

**Dreadful Virtue**: Thank you! I take that as a compliment.

**talinsquall**: Heh, naturally! I am a firm believer that Cid loves it and wants more... Thanks for reviewing!

**Inuobsessed004**: Ha! Of course. I've given ya'll enough drama, no?

**ABNORMAL2110**: Die? Who said anything about dying? Heh, now you know!


End file.
